


20th Century Love

by daisy_illusive



Category: ASTRO (Band), Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), SF9 (Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: 20th Century Boy and Girl, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: InSeong siempre había tenido una vida bastante normal… al menos hasta que su madre se volvió a casar y conoció a SeungJun, el hijo de su nuevo padre.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en el dorama 20th Century Boy and Girl, vamos, que mientras veía el dorama se me ocurrió todo esto y me encantó.  
> Tengo predilección por las parejas raras y, cuanto más raras son éstas, más me gustan; además de tener predilección por juntar a miembros de diferentes grupos. Espero que os guste.

—¡Park SeungJun! ¡Cásate conmigo!

 

InSeong abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella frase procedente de la chica que tenía justo al lado, frase que había gritado como si le fuera la vida en ello y que probablemente había sido escuchada en la otra punta del mundo. Al muchacho casi ni le dio tiempo a procesar que su amiga estaba demasiado loca, cuando a su alrededor volvió a escucharse aquel mismo grito, pero esta vez dicho por un coro de voces femeninas e InSeong se dio cuenta de que cuando aceptó acompañar a Mina a aquel evento para que no estuviera sola, no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo y probablemente iba a acabar con moretones por todo el cuerpo de los empujones y los dedos de los pies machacados por los pisotones.

 

Nunca más iba a volver a hacer algo como aquello, aquel sitio era una locura. No solo era una locura por los gritos de un centenar de adolescentes, gritos agudos que hacían que sus oídos pitaran; no, aquello era una locura también por el volumen terriblemente alto de los altavoces y por las cosas que los cinco chicos que estaban sobre el escenario hacían. Aquel grupo no solo cantaba y bailaba sus canciones, también se toqueteaban los unos a los otros como si fueran novios, algo que hacía que las chicas que se encontraran en el público gritaran todavía más alto. InSeong no lo entendía. ¿Cómo ellos podían tocarse de la forma en la que lo hacían y cómo aquellas chicas todavía mantenían que querían casarse con ellos? Para el chico, ellos eran claramente homosexuales, aunque en alguna ocasión, Mina le había dicho algo acerca del _fanservice_.

 

Pero bueno, a él no le habían pagado para entenderlo, a él simplemente le habían pagado la entrada de aquel evento los padres de Mina para que fuera con ella y así no volviera a casa sola y él, como buena persona que era, había aceptado. A veces, InSeong se cuestionaba si no era mejor para él que dejara de ser tan buena gente, porque solo de esa manera, su amiga dejaría de meterlo en aquellos fregados.

 

Finalmente, tras lo que a InSeong le parecieron siglos, aquella especie de mini-concierto finalizó y por fin pudieron salir de aquel recinto cerrado e irse a casa. La noche ya había envuelto la ciudad de Seúl y muy pocos coches eran los que circulaban por la zona en la que aquel evento había tenido lugar, por lo que, los dos se dirigieron a la parada más cercana del bus que los dejaba en la puerta del bloque de pisos en el que ambos vivían lo más rápido posible, mientras Mina no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso que había sido el concierto y lo mucho que quería volver a asistir a algo como aquello. InSeong solo la escuchaba a medias, preocupado más por si el autobús llegaba pronto o no, ya que tenía que estar en casa para antes de cenar porque su madre le había dicho que aquel era un día especial, que iban a cenar fuera de casa y que le tenía que dar una noticia muy importante.

 

Su madre llevaba comportándose de forma extraña unos meses, pero InSeong no había querido meterse en nada porque su madre ya era mayorcita; sin embargo, no solían salir a comer fuera y menos ésta solía darle noticias importantes durante una comida, porque para el chico la comida era sagrada y si recibía alguna noticia mala mientras estaba comiendo, se le revolvía el estómago y no podía seguir comiendo, algo que para él era un sacrilegio —le había pasado algo así la primera vez cuando sus amigos habían aparecido a la hora del almuerzo a decirle que las notas de un examen estaban puestas y él lo había suspendido, después de la noticia no había podido seguir comiendo y le había dolido mucho tener que regalarle el resto de su comida a YoungBin—. Por aquello, a InSeong le parecía raro que su madre hubiera preparado algo como eso, pero él no podía quejarse de nada, simplemente debía ir a la cena y debía escuchar la noticia que ésta quería darle.

 

—¿Me estás escuchando? —le preguntó Mina, tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta, haciendo que el chico se enfocara en ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, haciendo que la otra suspirara y negara con la cabeza—. Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas, ¿qué era?

—Solo preguntaba que si aquel bus que viene es el que tenemos que coger —respondió ella.

 

InSeong miró hacia su izquierda y vio al autobús de línea de color verde acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos y frunció levemente sus ojos para poder ver el número de éste, dándose cuenta al momento de que sí, aquel era el bus que debían tomar si querían estar de vuelta lo más rápido posible. Por eso, asintió, confirmándole a Mina lo que ésta había preguntado y, en cuanto el vehículo se detuvo en la parada, se montaron en él, sentándose casi al final del bus, donde quedaban un par de asientos libres. El chico se dejó caer en el asiento de la ventana para poder observar las luces de la ciudad mientras el bus avanzaba mientras que Mina se sentó a su lado y siguió hablando sobre lo maravilloso que había sido el concierto y sobre algo de que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con el tal Park SeungJun. InSeong no le prestó atención porque su amiga siempre estaba con aquella misma cantinela y porque estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en qué era lo que su madre quería decirle.

 

Cuando un rato después llegaron a la parada que había enfrente del bloque de pisos en el que vivían puerta con puerta, ambos se bajaron del bus y caminaron hasta el edificio, entrando en él y subiéndose al ascensor, pulsando InSeong la planta novena para que éste los llevara hasta allí. Desde que el chico tenía memoria, había vivido en aquel edificio y, desde siempre, en la puerta de enfrente había vivido Mina, la niña escandalosa a la que pronto aprendió a querer y a cuidar y con quien desde entonces había estado. Cada momento importante de su vida, contenía alguna escena en la que Mina aparecía, como una presencia constante, y para ella, InSeong debía de ser igual, un elemento inseparable de sus recuerdos más preciados. Al llegar a la planta, salieron del ascensor y se despidieron en el rellano, cada uno sacando las llaves de su respectiva vivienda y pasando al interior.

 

Nada más entrar, InSeong se encontró a su madre sentada en el sofá, arreglada para salir y viendo la televisión sin verla realmente, porque en cuanto escuchó el ruido que hizo la puerta al ser cerrada, se giró rápidamente hacia el chico y le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda, gesto que él correspondió de la misma forma. La mujer se levantó del sofá en ese momento, se dirigió hacia la televisión y la apagó pulsando el botón antes de ir hacia la entrada donde InSeong se encontraba todavía.

 

—Tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar pronto —le dijo, colocándose los zapatos de tacón que tenía en la entrada.

 

InSeong nunca había visto a su madre de aquella manera, ni tan maquillada, ni tan bien vestida, ni con tanta prisa como en ese momento, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y simplemente se dedicó a seguir a su madre hasta donde ésta quisiera llevarlo. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, muchísimas, pero cuando empezara aquella cena tendría tiempo para hacerlas, antes no quería importunar a la mujer que lo había dado todo de sí misma para sacarlos a ambos adelante después de que su padre muriera cuando él acababa de entrar al colegio. InSeong se lo debía todo a su madre, por lo que le daría el beneficio de la duda y no le cuestionaría aquel comportamiento tan impropio de ella hasta que no llegara el momento indicado.

 

Por ese motivo, ambos permanecieron callados durante todo el viaje en taxi hasta el restaurante en el que parecían tener la reserva y, por este motivo, InSeong mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que llegaron a la mesa reservada y en ella se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad sentado que, al verlos, rápidamente se levantó, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico sintiera cómo algo en su interior se crispaba.

 

—Cariño —dijo su madre—. Este es el señor Park, quería que os conocierais.

 

El hombre le tendió la mano después de presentarse como Park YoonSung y, durante un par de segundos, InSeong estuvo tentado a dejarlo con la mano extendida mientras él se iba del restaurante, sintiéndose totalmente traicionado. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento solo duró unos segundos, porque en su mente se cruzaron imágenes de cuando era más pequeño, de cuando su padre había muerto, de lo mucho que su madre había sufrido durante años y del todo el tiempo que ésta había estado sin sonreír, trabajando de sol a sol y cuidando de él para que estuviera perfectamente. Después de que todo aquello cruzara su mente, InSeong sonrió de forma incómoda y le estrechó la mano a aquel hombre antes de sentarse a la mesa y escuchar a medias lo que su madre le contaba.

 

La mujer le explicó cómo había conocido al señor Park, cómo él la había ayudado a superar finalmente la muerte de la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo y cómo la había hecho sonreír e InSeong se sintió un poco mal porque aquel señor había conseguido en solo unos meses algo que él no había podido hacer en años y le dolía a la vez que le daba envidia.

 

—Mi hijo estará a punto de llegar —comentó en un momento determinado de la cena el señor Park—. Últimamente está muy ocupado, pero le dije que tenía que venir sí o sí porque quería que os conociera.

 

InSeong no atendió demasiado a aquel dato tampoco, ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas durante aquella cena y solo se dedicó lentamente a cortar en trocitos más pequeños el filete empanado que le habían traído minutos atrás y del que todavía no había probado bocado porque se le había cerrado el estómago. InSeong aún no había asimilado que su madre hubiera encontrado a otro hombre que la hiciera feliz, como tampoco había asimilado la noticia de que se casarían pronto y de que éste se iría a vivir con ellos en cuanto esto se hiciera, por lo que, la noticia de que tendría un hermanastro también le pilló desprevenido; sin embargo, no le prestó atención realmente. El chico no quería saber nada de aquello, no quería creer que nada de aquello era real.

 

—Oh, ahí está —murmuró el hombre—. Hijo mío, por aquí.

 

InSeong soltó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre la mesa al lado del plato, dejando sus manos libres y preparadas para saludar obligatoriamente a aquel chico que próximamente se convertiría en su hermanastro, aunque ganas de saludarlo no tenía. El chico escuchó unos pasos acercándose hasta su mesa que se detuvieron justo a su lado y, con lentitud, InSeong comenzó a alzar su cabeza para ver quién era el recién llegado, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que conocía a aquel muchacho.

 

—InSeong —dijo el señor Park—. Te presento a mi hijo SeungJun.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

—¡Kim InSeong!

 

Una voz femenina que InSeong reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento hizo que su nombre retumbara en toda la clase y que el murmullo que había en ésta se detuviera de forma inmediata, haciendo que la atención de todos los chicos que había en el lugar se centrara en la puerta, lugar en el que su mejor amiga Mina se encontraba. InSeong suspiró al verla. Siempre que iba a buscarlo a clase era porque necesitaba algo de él, porque si no necesitaba nada se pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas hablando sobre KNK, el grupo _idol_ del momento, aquel al que habían ido al concierto solo unas semanas atrás.

 

A InSeong le recorrió un escalofrío la columna vertebral al recordar lo que había pasado justo después, pero el chico lo obvió y simplemente centró la atención en su amiga.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

—Necesito tu diccionario de inglés, me he olvidado el mío en casa y lo necesito para hacer el examen en la hora siguiente —respondió ella, todavía desde la puerta de la clase.

 

InSeong suspiró de nuevo y luego rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar el pesado diccionario de inglés, para después levantarse, atravesar toda la clase hasta llegar a la puerta y tenderle el libro a su amiga, quien odiaba entrar a aquel lugar porque —según decía ella— apestaba y no quería que el olor se le quedara impregnado en la ropa después de estar allí.

 

—Devuélvemelo en el almuerzo —le dijo—. Yo también tengo examen de inglés luego.

— _Don’t morry_ , te lo devolveré —respondió ella antes de despedirse del chico agitando su mano y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

 

InSeong estuvo a punto de gritarle que no se decía _don’t morry_ si no _don’t worry_ , pero no iba a servir de nada porque Mina no le iba a hacer caso alguno. Por eso, el chico simplemente se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio, donde se dejó caer en su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de varios de los chicos de su clase, incluida la de sus amigos. Siempre que Mina iba allí sucedía lo mismo, así que, el chico suspiró de nuevo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

 

—Te envidio —dijo su amigo YoungBin—. Ojalá Kang Mina gritara mi nombre y me pidiera a mí el diccionario de inglés.

—Eres muy afortunado —comentó JaeYoon, otro de sus amigos—. Ojalá yo pudiera ser tan cercano a ella como tú.

—¿De verdad que no estáis saliendo? —le cuestionó SeokWoo—. Porque me encantaría pedirle que saliéramos juntos.

—Si pasarais más de media hora con ella os daríais cuenta de que no es lo que aparenta —comentó InSeong, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en otras muchas ocasiones—. Y no, no estoy saliendo con ella, así que tienes vía libre para declararte… eso sí, tienes menos posibilidades que una toalla con el sudor de Park SeungJun.

 

Sus amigos comenzaron a debatir qué es lo que harían si en algún momento comenzaban a salir con Mina mientras a InSeong le recorría la espalda otro escalofrío tras pronunciar el nombre “Park SeungJun”. El chico no podía evitar recordar la cena en la que había conocido a las personas que iban a formar parte de su familia próximamente y, sobretodo, no podía evitar recordar el momento en el que el mismo Park SeungJun por el que su amiga Mina suspiraba había aparecido ante él, todavía vestido con la ropa que había llevado en el concierto que InSeong había visto unas horas antes y le habían dicho que él iba a ser su hermanastro.

 

El chico todavía pensaba que todo aquello había sido un sueño —o quizás alguna clase de broma que habrían grabado con cámara oculta y que saldría por la tele en algún momento— por eso todavía no le había contado a nadie lo sucedido, tampoco lo había contado porque sabía perfectamente que a todo aquel que se lo dijera lo tacharía de loco o de mentiroso, así que, simplemente se lo había guardado para él mientras trataba de asimilar que su vida había cambiado un poco y que, próximamente iba a cambiar muchísimo.

 

No obstante, InSeong no tenía ni idea de que aquel “próximamente” que sentía tan lejano, sucediera aquella misma noche cuando llegó del instituto y se encontró su casa patas arriba nada más abrir la puerta. El chico se quedó en el umbral, observando la escena que se extendía ante sus ojos, porque estaba totalmente paralizado. Había un montón de cajas y de chismes por todas partes y su madre, el señor Park y el _idol_ que Mina adoraba estaban repartidos por el salón, colocando cosas, dando a entender que la mudanza que tan lejana pensaba que estaría, había comenzado.

 

—InSeong —lo llamó su madre en cuanto lo vio—. Suelta la mochila y ven a ayudarnos.

 

InSeong quiso salir corriendo y cerrar la puerta tras él para no tener que ayudar con aquello. Siempre podía refugiarse en casa de Mina, lo único que debía hacer era cruzar el descansillo para poder escapar; sin embargo, eso lo tenía que haber hecho antes de que su madre lo viera, porque la expresión en su rostro decía a las claras que o ayudaba o lo tiraba por la ventana —y la caída desde un noveno piso no le hacía demasiada gracia—. Por eso, InSeong simplemente suspiró, cansado y resignado antes de soltar la mochila en la entrada junto a sus zapatos para ayudar a colocar las cosas de quien en solo unos meses sería el marido de su madre.

 

InSeong no deseaba para nada aquella nueva vida, pero su madre estaba muy feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que lo había estado en los anteriores diez años y ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, por eso, mantendría la boca cerrada y no se quejaría de aquella situación por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

 

El chico cogió una de las cajas que había por el salón, cerca de la entrada, y al segundo se arrepintió de hacerlo porque por lo que pesaba, debía de estar repleta de libros. Pero como no quería parecer débil delante de los otros dos hombres que había en la casa, solo le preguntó a su madre dónde debía dejarla y cómo debía colocar las cosas de su interior bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo “hermano”. InSeong no sabía lo qué era lo que le veía Mina a aquel chico, era alto y delgaducho, se le notaban todos los huesos debajo de la ropa que llevaba y tenía la cara larga también, como un caballo. Él no le veía el atractivo por ningún lado, por lo que no entendía por qué su amiga no paraba de suspirar por aquel chico —quizás lo entendería más si Mina suspirara por aquel que llevaba su mismo nombre, que era mucho más guapo, pero lo de Park SeungJun no lo entendía—.

 

Tras lo que a InSeong le parecieron horas de colocar libros, ropa y diversos objetos, todas las cajas que había en el piso fueron vaciadas y su madre calentó la cena que debía haber preparado anteriormente y todos se sentaron a comer en la pequeña mesa cuadrada que habían ocupado solo su madre y él durante mucho tiempo. Ver aquella mesa con dos comensales más se le hizo demasiado raro y sobre todo la vio demasiado llena porque estaba acostumbrado a todo el espacio que sobraba cuando solo ellos dos comían allí. No obstante, el chico supo que se tenía que acostumbrar a ver la mesa de aquella forma porque a partir de aquel día ya no solo serían dos en el piso.

 

—InSeong, cariño —le dijo su madre, en mitad de la cena—. Hoy se van a quedar a dormir con nosotros YooSung y SeungJun porque es tarde para que vuelvan a su casa —explicó—, y vendrán esporádicamente para que nos vayamos acostumbrando hasta que nos casemos, no te molesta, ¿verdad cariño?

 

InSeong quiso replicar que sí, que lo molestaba bastante porque él ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio y aquel aumento de la familia, así que, lo molestaba muchísimo que aquellos desconocidos se quedaran allí a dormir… pero no dijo nada de eso y solo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras seguía comiéndose la cena.

 

—Mi hijo es un chico muy comprensivo —comentó la mujer—. No hay ningún problema entonces con que SeungJun duerma contigo mientras arreglamos la otra habitación tampoco, ¿no?

 

El chico alzó su cabeza y miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntando un silencioso “¿qué?” porque no creía haber escuchado bien aquello último, ella no hizo por volver a repetírselo, simplemente lo miró de vuelta, esperando a que le diera una respuesta. InSeong podía pasar que los dos se quedaran allí a dormir, que se fueran metiendo poco a poco en la vida que había sido de ellos dos desde hacía diez años… pero no iba a consentir que aquel niñato se metiera con él en la cama. Sin embargo, la mirada fija de su madre le dijo que ante aquello no había otra solución posible e InSeong caviló todas sus opciones.

 

Aunque la otra habitación del piso estuviera llena de trastos inútiles, papeles y algunas de las cosas de su padre, se le podía hacer un huequito y poner una manta en el suelo para que durmiera, ¿verdad? Pero InSeong se replicó él mismo que aquel cuarto estaba cerrado, sin ventilar y sin limpiar y que un _idol_ como Park SeungJun no se podía permitir dormir allí. El sofá también podía ser una opción… pero éste era pequeño e incómodo y tampoco era una opción válida, ni para él ni para el otro. Y la única opción para que SeungJun durmiera bien en aquella casa era meterlo en la cama con él, debido a que en su cuarto no había espacio suficiente para colocar una manta en el suelo.

 

—No tengo ningún problema —respondió finalmente, resignado.

—Perfecto entonces.

 

El resto de la cena, su madre y el señor Park se entretuvieron hablando sobre la boda o preguntándoles de vez en cuando a él y al otro chico cosas sobre lo que habían hecho en los últimos tiempos. Mientras a InSeong le preguntaban por los estudios, a SeungJun le preguntaban por sus horarios como _idol_ y por las fans locas. A InSeong le dieron ganas de decir que la chica de enfrente era una de esas fans locas que lo seguían cada vez que podían y que se compraban absolutamente todo lo que salía al mercado de él y su grupo —pero después de pensárselo bien lo dejó correr porque ya se encontraría con Mina en alguna ocasión y entonces sufriría muchísimo más que si se lo advertía… y esa podía ser la pequeña venganza de InSeong por todo aquello que estaba pasando en su vida—.

 

Para cuando finalmente los platos de la cena estuvieron recogidos ya era tarde e InSeong tenía que echarse a dormir para no ir al día siguiente dormido a clase, pero si no hubiera sido tan tarde, el chico también se habría ido a dormir para no tener que estar mucho más tiempo forzando sus sonrisas. No es que fuera a descansar mucho de tener que ser simpático, porque iba a dormir con SeungJun, pero al menos se pasaría el tiempo durmiendo y eso sería magnífico… al menos eso era lo que InSeong pensaba. Sin embargo, cuando se metieron en la estrecha cama y SeungJun lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, pasándole los brazos por la cintura, el dueño de la habitación no pudo evitar sentir que aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

 

—¿Por qué me abrazas? —cuestionó, moviéndose y tratando de soltarse del agarre del otro—. Suéltame.

—Estoy acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a los peluches que me regalan mis fans —le replicó el otro contra su nuca, haciendo que InSeong sintiera un escalofrío por el aliento caliente contra su piel—. Necesito abrazar algo y solo te tengo a ti aquí… pero si te molesta…

 

InSeong quiso decir que era de niños pequeños dormir abrazado a peluches y también que era muy molesto para él que lo hiciera… pero debía comportarse bien con aquel chico o su madre se sentiría muy decepcionada.

 

—Me molesta que me aprietes contra ti —dijo finalmente—, me siento incómodo notando todos tus huesos contra mi espalda… pero puedes echarme un brazo por encima si eso hace que te duermas mejor.

—Muchas gracias, _dongsaeng_ —le respondió, aflojando un poco su agarre, mientras que a InSeong le recorría un escalofrío por la columna.

 

“Dongsaeng”. Aquella simple palabra no le gustaba ni un pelo. No era su hermano menor, ni siquiera era su hermano, no tenía derecho a llamarlo de aquella forma. Además, InSeong recordaba lo mucho que le había dicho Mina que ellos dos eran de la misma edad, por lo que no lo podía llamar así.

 

InSeong se pasó prácticamente toda la noche rumiando por cómo su vida se había puesto patas arriba en solo unas semanas y casi no pudo ni dormir —aunque a su cabeza pensante también se le había unido la tensión de no estar solo en la cama y de tener el cuerpo de otro tío abrazado al suyo desde atrás—. Por eso, cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, tenía unas ojeras enormes que señalaban lo poco que había dormido. El chico dio gracias al cielo porque su madre ya se hubiera ido de casa y simplemente se comió el desayuno que ésta le había dejado, después de ducharse y ponerse el uniforme para ir a clase. En su cama todavía seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta Park SeungJun, sin haberse inmutado siquiera cuando él había salido o por lo que había liado en busca de sus libros antes de salir definitivamente para clase.

 

Llamó a puerta de enfrente para que Mina saliera y así poder ir los dos juntos al instituto, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, su amiga apareció todavía en pijama y con los pelos tiesos, lo que le indicó a InSeong que iban a llegar tarde aquel día.

 

—InSeong, puedes irte —le dijo la madre de su amiga, apareciendo por detrás de ésta—. No puedes manchar tu expediente llegando tarde por culpa de esta vaga que tengo como hija, vete a clase y no te preocupes por ella.

 

El chico miró a Mina para ver cuál era su respuesta ante aquello y ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros y después volvió adentro, probablemente para comenzar a arreglarse. Si se daba un poco de brío llegarían a una hora todavía decente, así que, aunque la mujer hubiera dicho aquello, InSeong decidió que la esperaría en el portal para ir juntos a clase. El chico se despidió de su segunda madre y se montó en el ascensor, contento de que su vida siguiera siendo igual una vez que salía de su casa, aunque todo estuviera cambiando.

 

En cuanto InSeong salió del portal, se encontró con que allí se encontraba esperándolo uno de sus amigos, algo que era sumamente extraño porque ninguno de ellos vivía en aquella dirección y él estaba acostumbrado a ir y volver del instituto o solo o con Mina. Por eso, el chico frunció su ceño levemente mientras se acercaba hasta SeokWoo.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. Si vives en la otra punta.

—A partir de ahora va a comenzar mi plan para tratar de conquistar a Kang Mina —respondió—, así que voy a acompañaros a clase a veces.

—Sabes que tendrías más posibilidades siendo una botella de plástico de la que haya bebido Park SeungJun, ¿verdad? —replicó InSeong, tratando de ser realista.

—Pero tendré que intentarlo al menos, ¿no? —dijo su amigo—. Aunque no sea Park SeungJun.

 

Hablar de Park SeungJun en aquel momento hizo que InSeong recordara la noche anterior, cómo había llegado a casa y lo habían puesto a mover cajas y cómo después había tenido que dormir con aquel que su amiga idolatraba. Todo aquello lo sobrepasaba un poco y quizás fuera lo mejor para él contarle a alguien la situación que estaba viviendo. InSeong no era muy dado a hablar de sí mismo, de sus temores, de lo que no le gustaba o le molestaba, siempre se lo guardaba todo y trataba de no molestar a los demás con sus cosas porque consideraba que eran tonterías… sin embargo, aquello no era una tontería, aquello iba a ser su día a día en cuanto su madre se casara con el señor Park y para cuando ese momento llegara, el chico ya debía haberse acostumbrado a todo, debía haber aprendido a sobrellevarlo todo bien.

 

Por eso, por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, InSeong se decidió a darle voz a todo lo que estaba pasando en su casa y a contárselo a su amigo SeokWoo.

 

—Hablando de Park SeungJun… —comenzó—. Tengo algo que contar.

—¿No me irás a decir que después de tanto tiempo escuchando a Mina hablar de KNK también te han empezado a gustar? —le preguntó el chico, medio burlándose de él, pero al ver la expresión seria de InSeong él también se puso serio—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi madre se va a volver a casar.

 

SeokWoo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello, pero no dijo nada, lo que le sirvió a InSeong para comenzar a contarlo todo con pelos y señales, desde aquella cena a la que había sido convocado y en la que se había encontrado con todo aquel percal. Su amigo no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, escuchando atentamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle hasta que finalmente el chico lo soltó todo y se quedó muy a gusto —contándole incluso que Park SeungJun se había dormido abrazado a él y que todavía seguía en su cama—.

 

—Si Mina lo supiera se pasaría el día en tu casa, que lo sepas —comentó SeokWoo tratando de quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto—. Pero hablando seriamente, es una putada todo esto, InSeong —dijo después—, si necesitas algo sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, incluso si lo que quieres es no pasar por tu casa unos días, te puedes venir a la mía… creo que a mi madre le gustas más que yo.

 

InSeong le sonrió, agradecido, y le quiso dar las gracias por todo, por escucharlo y por decirle aquellas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, escuchó la puerta de su portal cerrarse con un golpe sordo. El chico se giró hacia allí y vio cómo Mina salía corriendo hacia ellos, ahora ya con el uniforme y peinada.

 

—¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? —les cuestionó—. ¡Corred o llegaremos tarde!

 

La chica pasó por su lado corriendo y siguió su camino hacia el instituto. InSeong le dedicó una mirada significativa a su amigo que le decía que “esa era la Mina normal y corriente y no la del instituto” y después ambos la siguieron, echando a correr también, tratando de llegar a tiempo a clase, algo que por supuesto no pudieron hacer y acabaron los tres junto a la puerta, con los brazos en alto levantando sus mochilas llenas de libros como castigo.

 

—Si hubieras estado lista a tu hora, no habríamos llegado tarde —masculló InSeong entre dientes—. ¿Qué hiciste anoche que no te has despertado?

—Estuve preparando las pancartas para un evento de KNK —le replicó ella—. Como miembro importante de la directiva del club de fans, hay cosas de las que me tengo que encargar.

 

Después de escuchar aquello, a InSeong le dieron ganas de pegarse en la frente con la mano abierta. ¿Para qué preguntaba? Para Mina, todo giraba alrededor de KNK y Park SeungJun, incluso se había saltado clases a veces para poder ir a verlos en algún evento o programa.

 

—Park SeungJun es un imbécil.

 

Su insulto hacia el que hacía poco había descubierto que iba a ser su hermanastro fue automático, como siempre había hecho cuando su amiga solo hablaba de él a todas horas, pero ahora sabía que era un imbécil de campeonato de verdad. Tan distraído estaba pensando en aquello, que no se dio cuenta de que Mina había dejado su posición inicial con los brazos levantados para bajarlos rápidamente y pegarle en el costado con su mochila, haciendo que InSeong se llevara un doloroso golpe en las costillas que lo hizo gritar, llamando la atención del profesor de Educación Física, encargado aquel día de la puerta.

 

—¡Kang Mina! ¡Kim InSeong! ¡A dar cincuenta vueltas al patio ahora mismo! —les gritó.

 

Los dos se miraron con odio infinito y unos segundos después, Mina echó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello, sabiendo que InSeong se vengaría de aquel golpe en cuanto la cogiera, e InSeong salió corriendo tras ella solo un segundo después, esperando a que ésta se cansara para consumar su venganza.

 


	3. Chapter Two

El mini partido de baloncesto improvisado por algunos de los chicos de su clase llegó a su fin con la victoria de su equipo por 21 a 15 e InSeong se sintió triunfal por haber sido uno de los que más habían anotado, junto a SeokWoo, para llevarse aquella victoria. Todavía falto de aire y sintiendo el sudor cayéndole por la frente y por el cuello, perdiéndose en su espalda y en su pecho, el chico buscó con su mirada a Mina en las gradas, que se había sentado allí con su amiga HyeYeon supuestamente para ver aquel partido y para animarlos… supuestamente porque aunque aquello era lo que le habían dicho a InSeong, éstas estaban viendo una revista sin alzar su cabeza de ella. El chico suspiró. Ni siquiera estaba asombrado, en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas como aquella, así que, simplemente siguió a sus amigos hasta las fuentes para refrescarse.

 

Para jugar, el chico se había quitado la camisa y había estado jugando con la camiseta de tirantes blanca que llevaba bajo la camisa, así que, se quitó la camiseta sudada y luego abrió el grifo para echarse agua por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, mojándose incluso la cabeza. Si en ese momento alguna de las chicas que poblaban le lugar estuviera coladita por él, el chico estaba seguro de que se habría desmayado al ver aquello, pero ninguna lo estaba, así que, InSeong simplemente mojó la camiseta también para quitarle el sudor y después se fue hacia las gradas, chorreando, esperando secarse al sol y esperando poder decirle a Mina que aquella tarde se iría a su casa porque le había prometido a la madre de la chica que le daría clases de inglés para ver si al menos así aprobaba algún examen, algo que InSeong dudaba bastante, pero él al menos lo tenía que intentar.

 

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas, todavía seguía con la camisa abierta y goteando agua, por lo que cuando carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambas y que así levantaran la vista de la revista que leían obtuvo dos reacciones diferentes. La primera, la de Mina, fue la de cerrar la revista y alejarla lo máximo posible de su persona, temiendo probablemente que la mojara; la segunda, la de su amiga HyeYeon, que se quedó mirando al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y un creciente sonrojo que le cubrió toda la cara. InSeong sonrió. Sí que había alguna chica interesada en él… aunque él no estuviera mínimamente interesado en ninguna.

 

—No te acerques más —dijo Mina, utilizando uno de sus brazos como si fuera un escudo, interponiéndose entre él y la revista.

—¿Por qué? —replicó InSeong, acercándose un poco más, haciendo que la chica afianzara más su escudo, plantándole la mano en mitad del pecho para detenerlo—. ¿Crees que si me acerco más la revista se mojará?

—No —contestó ella—. Lo que creo es que te vas a acercar para mojarla adrede y no voy a permitirte que hagas eso.

—Sale el inútil ese que te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo él, sabiendo que eso sacaría a Mina de sus casillas, algo que ocurrió inmediatamente.

 

Mina le soltó la revista a su amiga y después se levantó de las gradas. Al grito de _“¡Park SeungJun no es un inútil!”_ , persiguió a InSeong, que había salido corriendo al ver sus intenciones, por toda la cancha hasta que se quedó sin fondo y ya no pudo seguir persiguiéndolo más. En ese momento, el chico se acercó a ella, aunque quedándose a una distancia prudente por si por casualidad volvía a perseguirlo, para poder decirle lo que en realidad había querido decirle cuando se había acercado hasta ella en las gradas.

 

—Fuera de cachondeo —comenzó, para que la chica le prestara atención—. Tu madre el otro día me pidió que te diera clases particulares de inglés para ver si tiene solución —le dijo—. Yo personalmente creo que no tienes solución, pero bueno, tu madre me va a pagar, así que, no tengo más remedio que aceptar darte clases.

—Un día de estos vas a aparecer muerto y el mundo se preguntará quién ha sido… me dolerá un mundo no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que he sido yo —amenazó Mina, pero InSeong no le hizo caso.

—Total, que el domingo me voy a tu casa y veo si puedo hacer que algo de inglés que no sean algunas palabras en las letras de las canciones de esos idiotas te entran en la cabeza —dijo el chico.

—Te juro que te mato —replicó ella, alzando su brazo para pegarle, pero InSeong ya se había ido de su lado.

 

El chico corrió hasta el lugar en el que estaban sus amigos, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles que poblaban el patio y se tiró en el suelo junto a ellos, a esperar a que la campana sonara para entrar a clases otra vez. El chico se dejó caer como un peso muerto contra YoungBin, que protestó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que InSeong se levantara.

 

—Hemos visto que Mina te ha puesto la mano en el pecho… piel con piel… —murmuró SeokWoo al otro lado de YoungBin—. Ojalá me hubiera tocado a mí y me hubiera visto a mí semi desnudo, porque tú no aprecias la suerte que tienes…

—Mina ya me ha tocado en todas partes —replicó InSeong, algo aburrido de aquel tema—. Si cuando éramos pequeños nos bañábamos juntos, así que me ha visto y tocado prácticamente todo.

 

El chico no tuvo que girarse para saber que acompañando al sonido ahogado que había soltado SeokWoo, sus ojos se habrían abierto como platos, totalmente escandalizado por lo que InSeong acababa de soltar. Pero aquello que había dicho era verdad. Llevaba conociendo a Mina desde que tenía uso de razón y, siendo prácticamente de la misma edad, vecinos puerta con puerta y teniendo unos padres que se llevaban de maravilla entre ellos, habían pasado mucho tiempo el uno junto al otro. Por eso cuando eran más pequeños se habían bañado juntos y por eso también habían dormido juntos en un montón de ocasiones. Lo de los baños realmente se había acabado pronto, pero todavía seguían durmiendo juntos de vez en cuando.

 

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar ya le habría pedido a Mina que saliera conmigo al menos doscientas veces —murmuró su amigo.

—Nadie te ha dicho que no puedas hacerlo ahora —replicó InSeong—. Eso sí, hazlo de noche y con una careta de Park SeungJun puesta, porque si no ni siquiera va a hacerte caso.

 

InSeong enmudeció inmediatamente. SeungJun. Había ido un par de veces a su casa después de aquella primera vez y no se había quedado más que para comer o para recoger alguna cosa, por lo que no lo había tenido que soportar demasiado, así que, el chico estaba bastante más relajado. Al principio había pensado que realmente iba a tener que convivir con él cada día de su vida, pero el otro tenía un dormitorio con sus otros cuatro compañeros de grupo y por casa solo pasaba lo estricto y necesario. Cuando eso había sucedido, InSeong había puesto como excusa los estudios y se había dedicado a mirar los libros que tenía delante como si estuviera haciendo algo hasta que el otro se había ido y entonces no había vuelto a tener que entablar una conversación.

 

Eso había sido un alivio, aunque InSeong seguía sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar en su propia casa porque el señor Park sí que estaba allí siempre y trataba de hacer que le hablara con confianza. Aunque InSeong lo soportaba porque su madre estaba muy enamorada de él, seguía sin caerle del todo bien y también lo evitaba un poco, hablándole solo cuando no tenía más remedio que hacerlo o cuando su madre ya le había echado varias miradas de desaprobación.

 

—¿Cómo van las cosas por tu casa? —le cuestionó YoungBin—. No tiene que ser fácil todo esto.

—No lo es —respondió InSeong—, pero supongo que acabaré acostumbrándome a todo esto.

—Mina sigue sin saber que vives con su ídolo, ¿verdad? —dijo SeokWoo, asomándose para mirarlo—. Qué tonterías digo, si lo supiera no se iría de tu casa, se pasaría el día allí metida esperándolo.

—Exacto —murmuró InSeong—. En realidad lo único que sabe es que mi madre se va a volver a casar, ni siquiera conoce al señor Park y menos le he dicho que _ese_ vive conmigo.

—Si se entera se muere —rio YoungBin.

—Si se entera y yo no le he dicho nada antes estoy seguro de que no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra nunca más —dijo el chico—. Pero no sé cómo decírselo.

—Siempre puedes dejarlo correr un poco —apuntó SeokWoo—. De todas formas no pasa mucho por tu casa, así que no creo que se entere pronto.

—Espero.

 

Justo en aquel momento, el timbre sonó y los chicos tuvieron que arreglarse de nuevo para poder entrar a clase. Mientras InSeong se abrochaba la camisa le dio vueltas a cómo debería decirle a Mina que el hijo del hombre que se iba a casar con su madre era Park SeungJun, en si ya que estarían juntos el domingo toda la tarde debería hacer de tripas corazón y decírselo en aquel momento, porque no era recomendable que esperara a que Mina se lo encontrara en el descansillo o que lo viera por primera vez en la boda. Sí. Quizás lo mejor era hacer eso, decírselo aquel domingo.

 

Con aquella meta en mente, InSeong se pasó el resto de lo que quedaba de semana pensando en cómo podía ser la mejor manera para decirle aquello sin sobresaltarla y sin hacer que la chica le quisiera pegar por no habérselo dicho antes, pero todas las situaciones que se imaginaba lo llevaban al mismo desenlace, un desenlace en el que Mina acababa pegándole la paliza de su vida en el salón de su casa. Eso era algo que, por supuesto, InSeong quería evitar a toda costa, pero no creía que tuviera mucha opción realmente.

 

Cuando llegó el domingo por la tarde e InSeong llamó a la puerta de enfrente para que le abrieran todavía no tenía muy claro qué era lo que iba a hacer o decir, así que, decidió que simplemente le daría la clase de inglés a la chica y, en algún momento en el que el ánimo fuera algo más distendido, le soltaría la bomba. InSeong tenía menos posibilidades de salir vivo de allí que SeokWoo de declararse a Mina y que ésta aceptara sin ser él Park SeungJun, pero si moría en el intento esperaba que lo recordaran como a un héroe caído.

 

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y rápidamente entrara el piso siguiendo a Mina, aunque no hacía falta que la siguiera porque conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano, no por nada era como su segunda casa.

 

—Hoy vamos a estudiar en el salón en lugar de en mi cuarto —comentó la chica, mostrándole que ya había sacado su cuaderno de clase, su libro y su diccionario de inglés antes de sentarse en el suelo. InSeong no había tenido muchas esperanzas de que su amiga se aplicara de aquella forma y se había llevado sus propias cosas solo por si acaso—. Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

 

El chico no entendía la prisa, pero bueno, era muchísimo mejor que Mina estuviera colaboradora a que no quisiera hacer nada, así que, simplemente asintió y después se sentó a la mesa del salón, justo al lado de la chica. InSeong cogió el cuaderno y comenzó a mirarlo por encima, para ver cómo llevaba los ejercicios que le habían mandado, descorazonándose al momento. Aquella sesión no iba a ser corta como ella pretendía, porque ni siquiera sabía las cosas básicas que a aquella edad ya debería de saber.

 

—¿Tú cómo has aprobado los anteriores cursos si no tienes ni idea? —le cuestionó a la chica, sin poder creerse los errores de principiante que tenía.

—No se lo digas a nadie —murmuró ella. Luego miró a un lado y a otro y se acercó un poco más a InSeong, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla cuando realmente estaban solo los dos en aquella casa—. HyeYeon me deja copiar en los exámenes finales y si me mandan a la pizarra me deja su cuaderno.

 

InSeong casi se pegó una palmada en la frente al enterarse de aquello, pero decidió que era mucho mejor dársela a ella, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Mina se quejó por el golpe, pero el chico la miró seriamente y no le dio la oportunidad de quejarse.

 

—Vamos a empezar por lo más básico y, si esta tarde acabas sabiéndote los pronombres personales y las formas de los verbos en presente creo que me puedo dar por satisfecho —le dijo.

—Odio eso —murmuró ella, haciendo pucheros.

 

A cualquier otra persona en el mundo aquella cara de pena le habría removido el corazón y al final habría dejado que la chica se saliera con la suya, pero InSeong llevaba demasiados años viéndola y ya no le hacía efecto ninguno, por lo que, simplemente, sacó el cuaderno que se había llevado y escribió rápidamente los pronombres personales y sus equivalencias en coreano, pasándoselo justo después a Mina para que ella escribiera aquello mismo todas las veces que pudiera hasta que rellenar toda la página con ellas.

 

—Para memorizar hay que escribir —comentó, citando a su profesor de primaria de historia, que le había hecho escribir cien veces una de las lecciones que había dado en clase porque se había distraído y no había prestado atención cuando el hombre explicaba. Tras eso, a InSeong jamás se le había olvidado cómo el hangul se había convertido en el alfabeto utilizado en la península—. No rechistes, sabes que cuanto antes empieces, antes acabas.

 

Aquellas últimas palabras parecieron encender un cortocircuito en la chica, que rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, copiando una y otra vez lo que el chico había escrito en la hoja. Solo unos minutos después, ya tenía todo el folio lleno y se lo dio a InSeong para que viera si se había equivocado en algún lugar y éste pudo comprobar que lo había hecho todo bien, así que pasó a la segunda fase. La segunda fase consistía en preguntarle los pronombres para ver si los había memorizado de aquella forma y, gratamente, vio cómo la chica estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de recordarlo todo.

 

Durante dos horas estuvieron enfrascados en la ardua tarea de “hacer que Mina aprenda un poco de inglés y no le copie los exámenes a su amiga HyeYeon”, pero cuando estaban en el punto álgido, un despertador que había sobre la mesa comenzó a sonar, cortando rápidamente el ritmo. Rápidamente, la chica dejó de lado todo aquello y se levantó para encender la tele, buscando rápidamente en ésta el botón del canal que quería ver y pulsándolo. InSeong se quedó un poco confuso, porque no entendía a qué venían aquellas prisas… hasta que vio la cabecera del programa que empezaba y entonces lo entendió. Seguramente iban a salir en la tele los KNK, por eso la chica estaba conectando también el vídeo para grabarlo todo.

 

InSeong no pudo evitar mover su cabeza de forma negativa al darse cuenta de aquello. Con todo el lío y viendo lo bien que estaba yendo todo aquello aún no había podido decirle nada y estaba completamente seguro de que ahora ya no lo iba a escuchar porque estaría expectante hasta que el grupo saliera y después mientras estuvieran en pantalla estaría muriéndose, para acabar completamente extasiada cuando el vídeo finalizara. Ya no tenía oportunidad alguna para poder decirle que Park SeungJun era el hijo del hombre que se iba a casar con su madre y que probablemente se lo encontraría algún día en su casa.

 

—Idiota —murmuró InSeong, diciéndoselo a él mismo por haber perdido su oportunidad, pero en aquel momento apareció Park SeungJun en la pantalla de la tele y Mina se tomó como que el insulto se lo había dicho a su ídolo y montó en cólera.

—¿Por qué no paras de decir que es idiota? —le preguntó, enfadada—. Él es treinta veces mejor que tú en todo, es más alto, es más guapo es más maravilloso y encantador y trata a las personas como se merecen.

—Vaya, gracias por todos esos piropos —comentó él, un poco herido porque Mina nunca había sido tan directa.

—De nada.

 

InSeong no pudo evitar volver a negar con la cabeza. Se lo había merecido, por bocazas. Aunque aquella vez no se lo hubiera dicho a aquel chico, las anteriores trescientas veces sí que lo había hecho y se merecía que ella se enfadara un poco con él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que reconoció eso, el chico no tenía ganas de ver una entrevista de aquel grupo y menos ganas tenía de ver a Park SeungJun por la tele, ya había tenido bastante. Por ese motivo, el chico se levantó de allí y, como si se tratara de su propia casa, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de merendar. Calculó que, como mucho, aquella entrevista duraría unos quince minutos, así que se preparó para estar fuera del salón exactamente ese tiempo.

 

Quizás había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Mina aquello, pero al menos había conseguido que ésta aprendiera algo de inglés, por lo que no podía dar la tarde por perdida completamente. Con esa mentalidad mucho más positiva se preparó la merienda y se la comió, tardando más o menos los quince minutos que había previsto y luego volvió al salón, justo cuando estaba en pantalla Park SeungJun. Había calculado mal.

 

—¿Hay alguna persona importante en tu vida? —le había preguntado el entrevistador y SeungJun había sonreído a cámara.

—Sí. Últimamente hay alguien muy especial en mi vida… aunque estoy completamente seguro de que no sabe lo especial que es para mí —respondió el chico.

—Oh. ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Es alguien que conozcamos?

—No. No —dijo rápidamente SeungJun, como si de repente le hubiera dado un pequeño ataque de pánico al escuchar aquella pregunta—. En realidad no tengo una persona especial, sino muchas… y estas son mis fans. _¡Tinkerbells, I love you!_

 

Park SeungJun hizo un corazón con sus brazos y Mina, desde el salón de su casa, respondió a aquella declaración de amor en inglés y haciendo otro corazón. A InSeong le dieron arcadas al ver aquello, pero se recompuso poco después pensando en que no podía desperdiciar la buena merienda que se acababa de comer. Después de aquello, Mina rápidamente se levantó y quitó de grabar el vídeo, apagando la tele justo después, para echarse sobre el sofá y comenzar a gritar una y otra vez que “era una persona muy especial para SeungJun”, así que, InSeong supuso que continuar con las clases de inglés era inviable y decidió recoger sus cosas y despedirse de ella.

 

—Me voy a casa —le dijo.

 

La chica ni siquiera lo miró, pero no era como si InSeong esperara que le hiciera el más mínimo caso, así que, simplemente se puso sus zapatos en la entrada y después se fue para su propia casa. Probablemente aprovecharía para descansar lo que quedaba de tarde porque ya había hecho suficiente y no tenía ganas de hacer nada más, así que, se echaría sobre la cama y se relajaría por un día. Sin embargo, nada más entrar al piso se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder hacerlo porque en la entrada vio unos zapatos que solo aparecían allí en contadas ocasiones… unos zapatos que casi hicieron que InSeong volviera a salir por la puerta. No pudo hacerlo solo porque su madre lo llamó desde el interior de la casa, porque esa era su intención.

 

—¿Ya has acabado con Mina? —fue lo que le preguntó su madre y el chico tuvo que entrar.

—Sí. Creo que ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy —respondió él, aun desde la entrada, cogiendo fuerzas para poder pasar al salón.

 

InSeong respiró hondo varias veces y luego puso la mejor cara de cansancio que pudo, queriendo apelar de aquella forma al corazoncito de la mujer para que lo dejara escaparse de la reunión familiar. Sin embargo, cuando entró al salón, se dio cuenta de que allí solo se encontraban su madre y el señor Park, por lo que frunció el ceño, antes de sentirse completamente aliviado. Se tenía que haber equivocado de zapatos. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dirigirse a su cuarto después de saludarlos, unas palabras de su madre lo dejaron completamente clavado.

 

—No entres a tu cuarto. Está SeungJun descansando ahí, que ha tenido unos días horribles de promociones y casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

 

El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar profundamente porque ya no iba ni a poder descansar en su propio cuarto y porque aquella noche le iba a volver a tocar compartir cama con Park SeungJun. InSeong estuvo tentado a salir de casa, cruzar el descansillo y llevarse a Mina hasta allí para que ella durmiera con el otro, mientras que él se quedaba en la cama de la chica; sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor y pensó que lo mejor era que no lo hiciera porque en el cuarto de Mina había demasiados posters del otro por las paredes y el techo y se sentía muy incómodo… era casi mejor dormir con él que dormir siendo observado por veinte versiones distintas de SeungJun, así que InSeong se resignó a pasar otra noche con él.


	4. Chapter Three

—¡Buenos días, InSeong! —lo saludó su amigo JaeYoon cuando llegó a clase, pero InSeong no le respondió, simplemente fue hasta su asiento y se dejó caer sobre él como un peso muerto. No tenía ánimos para nada.

 

Inmediatamente, el chico pudo sentir cómo sus tres amigos —los tres que estaban con él en la clase, porque los demás estaban en otras aulas— se levantaron de sus sitios y se acercaron a él. Ni siquiera tenían que preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba porque lo sabían de sobra. Su vida, que había sido normal, ni maravillosa ni un infierno, por lo que InSeong estaba completamente encantado con ella…había dejado de ser así y se había tornado complicada desde la llegada de los Park. Desde aquella noche en la que los había conocido a ambos, ya nada había vuelto a ser como antes para él y estaba cansado de eso.

 

InSeong trataba de convivir con la nueva situación, abrirse a ello en vez de luchar contra todo, porque era lo más sensato y porque era lo único que realmente podía hacer ante aquello. Estar con el señor Park no era tan horrible, el hombre no era mala persona y estaba completamente enamorado de su madre, así que, poco a poco, el chico sabía que acabaría aceptando su presencia en su casa. Sin embargo, todavía seguía sin acostumbrarse a la presencia de Park SeungJun porque, aunque apenas pasaba por casa, cuando lo hacía, generalmente se pasaba el rato demasiado cerca de InSeong y, los días que se quedaba a dormir, se abrazaba a él muy fuertemente y eso lo incomodaba bastante, además de no dejarlo dormir correctamente.

 

Y la noche anterior SeungJun se había quedado a dormir en su casa, por lo que InSeong no había podido dormir todo lo que había querido. Por eso, el chico estaba de mal humor… aunque aquello no lo era todo, también estaba de muy mal humor porque aquella misma mañana, mientras desayunaba con su madre, ésta le había dicho que como SeungJun había acabado con las promociones de su nuevo álbum, le iban a dar un poco de tiempo de descanso y se iba a quedar en la casa con ellos para comer bien, dormir bien y reponer fuerzas antes de las siguientes promociones. Después de escuchar aquellas palabras a InSeong se le había cerrado el estómago y no había podido seguir comiendo, así que, había salido de casa y, sin esperar a Mina, se había encaminado directamente al instituto.

 

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —murmuró en voz alta—. A partir de ahora va a vivir con nosotros.

—¿Tanto lo odias? —le preguntó JaeYoon, llamando su atención—. ¿No podéis tener una convivencia medio en condiciones?

 

InSeong no supo si reír o llorar en ese momento. Se suponía que JaeYoon, al igual que SeokWoo y YoungBin estaba completamente al tanto de toda la situación, no solo de que su madre se iba a volver a casa y que el hijo de su nuevo marido era el famoso Park SeungJun de KNK, sino que también sabía el coñazo que Mina llevaba dándole con aquel grupo y con aquel chico desde que el grupo había debutado. Por lo tanto, sabía perfectamente que no era que odiara a aquel chico; básicamente, lo único que sentía por él era malestar porque todo el mundo a su alrededor hablaba de lo maravilloso y magnífico que era, mientras que InSeong lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando estaba junto a él —y cuando no— era en la situación en la que se habían encontrado, en cómo había invadido su casa y su cama y en cómo obtenía fácilmente el amor de todos a su alrededor.

 

Probablemente porque JaeYoon era totalmente consciente de todo aquello había hecho esa pregunta. JaeYoon era demasiado listo para andar con ellos.

 

—No lo odio —dijo finalmente—. Pero preferiría que todo siguiera siendo como antes, cuando sólo éramos mamá y yo y cuando el chico del que Mina está enchochada no era el hijo del que será próximamente el marido de mi madre.

—Todos preferimos los tiempos buenos en donde todo es fácil —comentó su amigo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Trata de ser un poco más abierto con él, un poco más majo, un poco menos borde y limón agrio.

—Pero ser borde y limón agrio es su papel en el mundo —replicó SeokWoo en ese momento—. No puedes hacer que cambie por completo su vida.

—Si sigues con esa actitud y metiéndote conmigo de esa forma, ni aunque fueras Park SeungJun, Mina te miraría —replicó, callando a su amigo de inmediato y volviéndose hacia el único sabio del lugar, JaeYoon—. Entonces… ¿me sugieres en lugar de enfrentarme al enemigo me una a él para vivir una vida más cómoda y menos estresada?

—Básicamente.

—¿Y eso me devolverá mi cuarto y mi cama? —preguntó.

—Probablemente —dijo el chico—. Igual como ahora es un poco más definitivo esto de que SeungJun viva con vosotros se aligeran y acaban por arreglar el cuarto que tenéis lleno de chismes para hacerlo su habitación.

 

InSeong quiso decir algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento entró el profesor de la primera hora a clase y sus amigos tuvieron que volver a sus respectivos sitios, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Si lo miraba de la forma que JaeYoon le había dicho y no como lo había estado mirando hasta el momento, quizás podría sacarle un poco de provecho a toda la situación en la que se encontraba, quizás podría encontrar una salida que lo llevara hasta la luz al final del túnel —aunque no estaba usando esa metáfora para hablar de la muerte, sino más bien para verle el fin a todo lo que estaba sintiendo desde que toda aquella locura había comenzado—.

 

Igual su amigo sí que tenía razón e igual sí que podía hacer algo para manejar aquello y que finalmente las cosas le volvieran a favorecer un poco. Después de todo, aquella era su casa y no debía sentirse como un intruso, así que, quizás fingir un poco que estaba del lado de las personas nuevas que habían entrado en su vida, haría que ésta fuera mucho más fácil para él porque así no tendría que estar siempre en tensión cuando lo Park se encontraran a su alrededor.

 

Durante todo aquel día, InSeong le estuvo dando vueltas a aquello mismo, prácticamente sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus profesores en las clases o sus amigos, porque lo que estaba en su cabeza era mucho más importante, por lo que su día se pasó bastante más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. Y, para cuando salió del instituto aquella tarde, después de esperar a que Mina terminara su "charla super importante con HyeYeon sobre cómo hacer para escaparse de clases e ir a un evento de KNK", InSeong ya tenía completamente decidido que le iba a hacer caso a JaeYoon y que iba a seguir su consejo al pie de la letra.

 

Se uniría al enemigo para hacer su vida mucho más relajada y para dejar así de pensar en lo mucho que había comenzado a odiar aquella vida.

 

—¿Qué tal el día hoy? —le preguntó Mina de camino a casa—. ¿Ha pasado algo mínimamente interesante en la clase de los chicos?

 

InSeong negó con la cabeza porque, si había pasado algo relevante él no se había enterado con el runrún que tenía en su mente. Después de su negativa, Mina comenzó a hablarle entonces de cómo en su clase sí que habían pasado cosas de las que merecía la pana hablar y el chico la escuchó a medias porque en aquel instante comenzó a plantearse si realmente podía decirle ese día lo que había tratado cuando habían estado juntos estudiando inglés. Pero a pesar de que tuvo algunas oportunidades de hablar y de contárselo, InSeong se echó para atrás todas y cada una de las veces, como si algo en su lengua le impidiera hablar de aquel tema con ella.

 

Era algo delicado. No le podía decir como si nada que el hijo de la persona con la que se iba a casar su madre era Park SeungJun, el muchacho al que idolatraba, de la misma forma que tampoco le podía anunciar casualmente que éste iba y venía a su casa cada vez que le daba la gana y que, se iba a quedar a vivir con ellos de firme durante una temporada. Por ese motivo, cada vez que intentaba hablar de aquello, InSeong acababa mordiéndose la lengua y, para cuando llegaron a casa y Mina desapareció detrás de la puerta de su piso, el chico había sido incapaz de decir una sola palabra al respecto.

 

InSeong no pudo evitar suspirar porque había perdido otra oportunidad de oro para poder poner aquel tema sobre la mesa, pero lo seguiría intentando, seguiría tratando de decirle a Mina todo aquello hasta que algún día finalmente lo consiguiera —muy preferiblemente antes de que por algún casual, Mina acabara viendo a SeungJun en su casa—.

 

El chico entró a su casa y desde la entrada pudo ver cómo SeungJun estaba repanchigado en su sofá, viendo en la tele tranquilamente un programa en el que salía él con su grupo. InSeong tuvo la duda por un momento, la curiosidad por preguntarle qué era lo que se sentía al verse a uno mismo en la tele, si era raro o no, pero desechó aquella idea y simplemente se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al salón, al lugar en el que estaba el otro chico, para tratar de poner en práctica aquello que JaeYoon le había aconsejado.

 

En cuanto SeungJun se dio cuenta de que había llegado, el chico se incorporó rápidamente del sofá y se quedó sentado, dedicándole una sonrisa a modo de bienvenida que InSeong trató de corresponder lo mejor que pudo, aunque seguramente fue una sonrisa un poco más incómoda de lo que pretendía. Pero el chico no pensó en aquello y simplemente se sentó junto al otro en el sofá, tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación rápidamente que no fuera ese de "¿es raro verte por la tele?" porque seguro que le habrían preguntado eso miles de veces. Sin embargo, InSeong no tuvo que preocuparse mucho porque, al momento, el otro chico ya estaba hablando por él, tratando de empezar una conversación, por lo que InSeong le agradeció internamente el esfuerzo.

 

—¿Qué tal es el instituto al que vas? —fue lo que le preguntó el chico—. Yo estoy matriculado en uno, pero prácticamente no tengo tiempo de ir a clase, así que, realmente no sé cómo es... así que me gustaría saber cómo es el tuyo.

—No es nada del otro mundo —respondió—. Es un colegio mixto, aunque seguimos estando separados en clases los chicos y las chicas y, bueno, a veces pasan cosas interesantes y, otras veces, lo más interesante es que te encuentras una mosca o un pelo en la sopa del almuerzo —trató de bromear.

 

Se sentía un poco incómodo en aquellos momentos, pero quizás con un poco más de charla y un poco más de tiempo, el chico podría llegar a acostumbrarse a hacer cosas como aquellas, tanto con Park SeungJun como con el que pronto iba a ser el nuevo marido de su madre. SeungJun, en cambio, parecía estar lo más cómodo del mundo con él, porque se comenzó a reír de aquello como si InSeong hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa que había escuchado en toda su vida.

 

—Ojalá yo pudiera también ir al instituto como lo haces tú —murmuró SeungJun cuando dejó de reírse, con un tono bastante melancólico.

 

InSeong no pudo evitar observar cómo después de decir aquello, el chico se volvió hacia la televisión, mirándose a sí mismo con una expresión triste. InSeong siempre había pensado que lo tenía todo, que era guapo y famoso y toda Corea lo conocía y no necesitaba nada más que eso, pero quizás había juzgado un poco a la ligera, porque la persona que tenía delante parecía querer ser alguien normal, alguien corriente, un adolescente como todos los demás cuyo problema más importante fuera aprobar el siguiente examen de Matemáticas.

 

—Bueno —murmuró InSeong, llamando su atención—. Ahora que estás de vacaciones podrás ir al instituto, ¿no?

—Sí… supongo… —le replicó el otro, pero no parecía muy convencido.

 

InSeong se pasó toda la tarde en el salón, haciendo todos los ejercicios que tenía para el día siguiente en lugar de meterse en su habitación, como solía hacer, para así pasar un poco de más tiempo junto a SeungJun y poder habituarse a aquella situación tal y como JaeYoon le había dicho. Durante la tarde no intercambiaron muchas más palabras, solo comentaron alguna que otra cosa que salía en la televisión, aunque InSeong no le estaba prestando realmente atención. No volvieron a hablar del instituto.

 

La hora de cenar y la hora de dormir llegaron bastante pronto aquel día e, InSeong aprovechó el rato de la ducha, para darle vueltas a la faceta nueva que había descubierto de Park SeungJun, que parecía ser mucho más de lo que él había visto en la televisión o en el concierto —todo por culpa de Mina— y eso era algo que lo había dejado un poco descolocado, porque la imagen que se había formado de él no era exactamente la real. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que los únicos contactos que realmente había tenido con SeungJun habían sido las cuatro palabras que se habían dirigido en todo aquel tiempo y las veces que habían compartido cama y con estos últimos InSeong no estaba demasiado contento.

 

La ducha lo despejó lo suficiente para encarar una cena familiar decente, sin ser demasiado borde como había dicho JaeYoon, y su madre pareció gratamente complacida durante todo el tiempo, complacida y feliz por ver que su hijo estaba dejando de lado todas sus reservas con los nuevos agregados a sus vidas. En un solo día había avanzado bastante y se sentía mucho más relajado estando con los Park en casa, aunque todavía seguía notando que no estaba del todo cómodo con ellos alrededor.

 

Sin embargo, aunque la tarde y la cena las había echado bastante bien, al momento de meterse en la cama con SeungJun, InSeong sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a tensarse de nuevo, como lo había hecho todas las anteriores veces, sobre todo cuando el otro le echaba su brazo por encima, lo agarraba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia él. InSeong no se acostumbraría a aquello por mucho tiempo que pasara.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró SeungJun contra su nuca. El aliento cálido del chico al rozar su piel hizo que InSeong tuviera un escalofrío—. Sé que no es nada cómodo dormir así para ti, así que le dije a mi padre que se dieran prisa con arreglar la otra habitación ahora que no voy a venir solo de visita.

—Genial —respondió InSeong, mostrándose totalmente encantado con aquella revelación—. Es la mejor noticia que me han dado hoy.

 

Notó a SeungJun reír, por la sutil vibración de su cuerpo, el chico probablemente se estaba conteniendo para no reír alto y así molestar a sus padres que dormían en la otra habitación. InSeong quiso decirle que aquello tampoco había sido tan gracioso, pero al final no dijo nada y solo trató de encontrar una posición un poco más cómoda para poder dormir algo esa noche.

 

Al final no durmió más de lo que solía hacerlo cuando tenía que compartir su cama con SeungJun, pero cuando se despertó no pudo evitar hacerlo con una sonrisa en su rostro porque pronto se iba a acabar aquel sufrimiento y podría tener su cama para él solo otra vez. Por eso, el chico estuvo tarareando mientras se arreglaba en el baño y también desayunó viendo la televisión —aunque a aquellas horas lo único que había era telediarios en todas las cadenas—, aprovechando que su madre debía de haber salido aquel día más temprano de lo normal.

 

Mientras estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas para irse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella salió SeungJun, con los ojos todavía medio cerrados y totalmente despeinado. Por un segundo, InSeong tuvo la idea de ir a por la cámara de fotos de su madre para echarle unas pocas de aquella guisa y después vendérselas a sus fans en el mercado negro, porque seguro que les encantaría verlo así, pero finalmente se contuvo y simplemente le dio los buenos días, antes de dirigirse a la puerta para colocarse los zapatos. Solo unos segundos más tarde, InSeong salía del piso y llamaba a la puerta de enfrente para que Mina saliera y poder ir con ella al instituto.

 

El chico estaba pensando que de aquel día no pasaba decirle a Mina que Park SeungJun estaba viviendo en su casa cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero la puerta de enfrente no fue la que se abrió, si no la que estaba a sus espaldas, por lo que InSeong se giró inmediatamente, con algo de pánico, encontrándose a SeungJun en la puerta tendiéndole un paraguas con una sonrisa adormilada.

 

—Está empezando a chispear —dijo, entregándole la sombrilla.

 

InSeong asintió con su cabeza y murmuró un “gracias” con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la suya normal, pero que era exactamente la que le salía cuando tenía miedo de algo. Y en aquellos momentos, InSeong tenía miedo de que Mina saliera por la puerta y viera a SeungJun allí, por lo que debía hacer que el chico entrara al piso de nuevo antes de que ella lo viera. Sin embargo, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando escuchó que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y la voz irritada de Mina se dejaba escuchar en el lugar, resonando en el descansillo entre ambos pisos.

 

—¿Por qué te empeñas en salir tan temprano? Si saliéramos media hora más tarde seguiríamos llegan…

 

Mina dejó de hablar y el chico supo por qué. Había visto a SeungJun en su piso. InSeong se giró rápidamente hacia ella, tratando de esbozar una disculpa para aquella situación, una disculpa y una explicación; pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mina, que tenía una expresión de incredulidad pintada en su rostro, habló.

 

—Kim InSeong… dime que todavía sigo durmiendo y que no está Park SeungJun de KNK en la puerta de tu casa, en pijama y despeinado…

 

El chico quiso decirlo, quiso decirle a Mina que sí, que seguía durmiendo y que nada de aquello era real, pero tarde o temprano la chica tenía que enterarse de todo y ya era momento de contárselo, así que, InSeong inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

 

—No es un sueño —murmuró—. Está aquí de verdad.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Mina, escucha… —comenzó él, acercándose a la chica para tratar de tranquilizarla—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre se iba a volver a casar? —preguntó y ella asintió—. Pues SeungJun es el hijo del hombre con el que se va a casar, curioso, ¿verdad?

 

Mina lo miró bastante sorprendida por las palabras que acaba de escuchar y durante unos momentos no dijo nada, simplemente observó a SeungJun y después lo observó a él, y así varias veces. La chica tardó en reaccionar, en procesar la nueva información, pero cuando lo hizo, InSeong deseó que no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

 

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? —le preguntó.

—Unas semanas —respondió, siendo sincero, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultándole la verdad.

—Eres… —comenzó la chica, probablemente queriendo insultarlo, pero se calló antes de decir nada y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

 

A InSeong le costó reaccionar unos segundos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, salió corriendo detrás de la chica escaleras abajo. Tenía las piernas más largas que ella y siempre había sido más atlético, con suerte, la alcanzaría antes de que llegara a la calle. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello, Mina parecía bajar las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, movida por una fuerza invisible que tenía que ser el cabreo que había pillado por su culpa. Así que, InSeong no pudo alcanzarla hasta que no salió del edificio, y solo porque había comenzado a llover fuertemente y la chica se había quedado al resguardo del portal.

 

—Mina… —comenzó a decirle, pero ella le dedicó una mirada de odio y luego echó a andar bajo la lluvia. Inseong abrió el paraguas que SeungJun le había dado y salió tras ella, tratando de taparla para que no se mojara y tratando de hablarle y explicarle las cosas—. Mina, por favor escúchame. He querido decírtelo todo este tiempo, pero sabes que soy un cobarde de mierda y además sabes que él ni siquiera me cae bien, así que no sabía cómo decírtelo —trató de justificarse—. Mina, por favor, perdóname.

 

Por el camino al instituto le explicó varias veces aquello mismo con otras palabras, tratando que la chica lo entendiera, tratando de que dejara de estar enfadada con él; pero hasta que no llegaron a las puertas del instituto, Mina no se volvió hacia él para hablarle.

 

—Solo te perdonaré si me lo presentas formalmente y haces todo lo posible para que sea mi novio —le replicó.

 

Y, aunque InSeong estaba bastante seguro de que aquello era una locura de campeonato, lo que más quería en el mundo era que Mina dejara de estar enfadada con él porque nunca se habían peleado de forma seria y no quería que por Park SeungJun su amistad de años se fuera al garete. Por eso dijo lo que dijo.

 

—Trato hecho.


	5. Chapter Four

 

            Presentarle a Mina formalmente a SeungJun era una cosa mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer, porque para InSeong estaba siendo casi imposible poder hacerlo y, poder ganarse así el perdón de Mina. Nunca habían estado enfadados de verdad, siempre habían sido pequeñas peleas lo que habían tenido a lo largo de todos aquellos años de amistad, peleas breves que, si acaso duraban un día, pero que arreglaban pronto porque, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Así había sido desde que estaban en párvulos y así había esperado InSeong que fuera toda la vida, pero aquella vez no estaba siendo así.

 

            Desde que hacía unos días Mina había descubierto a Park SeungJun en su piso, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y, cada vez que InSeong trataba de acercarse a ella, lo único que la chica le decía era _“¿cuándo me vas a presentar a SeungJun?”_ Y como InSeong no tenía respuesta para aquello, ella no se dignaba a decirla nada más. Pero, aunque el chico había intentado encontrar una ocasión en la que poder presentarle a SeungJun, ésta se le escapaba entre los dedos porque generalmente por las tardes, el otro no estaba en casa… y, si estaba, se pasaba la tarde durmiendo. La tarde, la noche, la mañana… Park SeungJun dormía más de lo que InSeong creía que fuera posible dormir para una persona. el señor Park le había explicado que aquello se debía a que por los horarios tan horribles que tenía cuando estaba de comeback, apenas podía dormir, y solo en las pocas vacaciones que le daban, recuperaba todo el sueño atrasado de varios meses.

 

            A InSeong le parecía maravilloso que el chico recuperara todo el sueño atrasado… pero aquello frustraba sus planes de reconciliación con Mina y, aunque había pensado en varias ocasiones que quizás estaba mucho mejor sin ella revoloteando a su alrededor, hablando de KNK y de Park SeungJun, o de cómo iban sus planes con HyeYeon para escaparse de clases o de casa a horas intempestivas y cuál era su papel en todos aquellos planes, InSeong no podía evitar echar de menos a la chica porque habían sido pocos los días en los que no se habían visto y habían sido muy pocos los momentos en los que no habían estado juntos.

 

            Por todo aquel lío con Mina y porque la fecha de la boda de su madre con el señor Park se acercaba a marchas forzadas, InSeong estaba bastante frustrado. No sabía qué hacer para solucionar el problema con Mina y no sabía qué hacer para que el tiempo se detuviera y no tuviera que asistir a la boda de su madre —porque en el fondo, el chico seguía deseando con todas sus fuerzas que nada de aquello fuera real; seguía deseando que todo siguiera siendo como siempre lo había sido desde que su padre los había dejado—. Sin embargo, debido a deseos egoístas como los suyos, el tiempo no se detendría ni iría hacia atrás, por eso, InSeong simplemente podía apechugar con toda aquella situación y tratar de seguir adelante.

 

            —¿Y si le dices a Park SeungJun que Mina está loquita por él y que quiere conocerlo en persona porque es su ídolo? —dijo SangHyuk, tratando de darle una solución a aquel problema.

 

            InSeong había pedido una reunión de la hermandad y todos sus amigos se habían reunido en torno a él en el descanso de la comida para tratar de dar con una solución rápida a su problema con Mina, problema del que ya se había enterado todo el instituto porque no verlos juntos era algo demasiado raro. Tan raro era que hasta sus profesores le habían preguntado si estaba todo bien con la chica y si necesitaba ayuda con algo —InSeong había declinado obviamente toda la ayuda de sus profesores porque sus insinuaciones sobre una relación mucho más profunda que la de la amistad que tenía con Mina le echaron un poco para atrás y le demostraron que éstos eran unos pervertidos de cuidado—.

 

            —Queremos que se reconcilie con Mina, no que asuste a SeungJun y que éste jamás quiera verla —replicó JuHo a la propuesta de SangHyuk.

            —Pero eso sería una buena opción para mis oportunidades con Mina —dijo SeokWoo—. Si SeungJun no le hace el más mínimo caso y yo me acerco a ella para darle mi apoyo moral, igual me ve como algo más que _“el amigo larguirucho de InSeong”_.

            —Ni, aunque Park SeungJun pasara de ella, tendrías opción con Mina —contestó InSeong, un poco harto de que se estuvieran diciendo miles de ideas, pero que ninguna de ellas solucionara realmente su problema—. Le gustan los guapos.

            —¿Estás insinuando que SeungJun es guapo y yo no? —preguntó su amigo.

 

            InSeong abrió la boca para responderle a aquello, pero la cerró inmediatamente después. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? ¿Había estado a punto de afirmar que SeungJun era mucho más guapo que SeokWoo? ¿Por qué? El chico movió su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de eso y enfocarse en el tema en el que estaban.

 

            —Necesito algo que poder decirle a SeungJun para que no se vaya de casa una tarde o para que no se eche a dormir y así poder presentárselo a Mina y tenerla contenta —dijo—. Algo que sea lo suficientemente bueno y que no lo asuste porque, aunque parezca que no, echo de menos a Mina y quiero que me vuelva a hablar.

            —¿No será porque estás enamorado de Mina que no quieres que yo salga con ella? —insinuó SeokWoo. InSeong no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar profundamente y llevar su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz, cansado.

            —He visto a Mina desnuda más veces de las que puedo recordar y ni una de esas veces he sentido por ella absolutamente nada —dijo, contando algo que no había contado nunca antes a sus amigos—. Una de ellas no hace mucho y, aunque a vosotros os encantaría, a mí no me hace nada de tilín —continuó explicando, pero al ver las caras de babosos de sus amigos, seguramente imaginándose aquello que él había descrito, añadió—: y ahora, si podemos seguir con el tema principal.

            —Podrías explicarle la verdad a SeungJun —comentó JaeYoon, saliendo primero del ensimismamiento—. No que Mina es una fan loca, pero sí que es tu amiga desde siempre y se siente muy dolida porque no le contaras que él estaba allí y que para ganarte su perdón quiere conocerlo porque siempre ha querido conocer a algún famoso.

            —Gracias —dijo InSeong, realmente agradecido porque al menos uno de sus amigos tuviera una idea decente—. Esto sí que me sirve.

 

            Y, justo después, les dio a todos sus amigos un coscorrón en la cabeza para que dejaran de estar en las nubes, imaginándose a Mina desnuda. No les había dicho aquello para que la chica se convirtiera en su fantasía sexual antes de echarse a dormir, solo se lo había contado como ejemplo del por qué, con Mina, él jamás se había imaginado nada más allá que la amistad que compartían. Nunca se lo había imaginado y nunca se lo imaginaría. Sabía demasiadas cosas embarazosas y raras sobre la chica que le mataban todo el lívido, así que, para él era totalmente imposible una relación romántica con Mina. Sin embargo, InSeong sí que quería conservar su amistad con la chica sobre todas las cosas.

 

            Por eso, cuando llegó aquella tarde a casa, el chico aprovechó que SeungJun estaba despierto para plantearle la pregunta del millón. Trató de plantearla para que no pensara que Mina era una de las locas que lo solían seguir a todas partes —aunque lo fuera realmente— para que el chico sacrificara una tarde de sueño y se encontrara con su amiga.

 

            —¿Es la chica del otro día? —cuestionó entonces SeungJun. El chico asintió—. ¿Por qué está tan enfadada? No es como si fuera tu novia y estuviera enfadada por haberte encontrado en la cama poniéndole los cuernos.

            —No es mi novia —replicó InSeong—, es mi amiga. Y no quiero perderla simplemente por no haberle contado que mi hermanastro era Park SeungJun de KNK.

 

            Durante unos momentos, SeungJun permaneció callado, como si estuviera cavilando lo que iba a decir como respuesta y, en ese tiempo, InSeong estuvo casi rezando porque ésta fuera afirmativa. No es que le agradara mucho la idea de tener a Mina en su salón bebiendo los vientos por el otro en directo cada día, ni tampoco le entusiasmaba especialmente que, por algún casual de la vida, finalmente ambos acabaran saliendo juntos porque eso le traería un montón de dolores de cabeza; pero podía aguantar un poco de tiempo aquello si SeungJun acababa rechazándola, lo que era más probable que sucediera, si eso hacía que Mina le volviera a hablar.

 

            —Está bien —respondió finalmente. InSeong no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios—, pero tengo sueño, así que, me gustaría que fuera una reunión rápida.

            —Lo prometo —dijo—. Prometo que será breve.

 

            SeungJun asintió y el chico no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse del sofá y salir corriendo hacia la casa de Mina, con su corazón martilleando rápidamente dentro de su pecho, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo porque por fin iba a poder solucionar uno de sus mayores problemas del momento. Ni siquiera se puso las zapatillas porque solo tenía que cruzar el rellano hasta la puerta de enfrente. InSeong llamó con sus nudillos varias veces, rápido, un poco desesperado porque la chica le abriera la puerta y fuera con él a casa. Sin embargo, Mina nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona rápida, ni dentro ni fuera de casa, por lo que la puerta tardó un buen rato en abrirse. Cuando lo hizo, una Mina con una expresión de enfado apareció en el quicio e InSeong tuvo que poner el pie en medio para que no le cerrara la puerta en las narices justo después de abrirla.

 

            —¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó Mina—. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

            —¿Y tienes tiempo para conocer a Park SeungJun? —le dijo él.

            —¿Qué? —los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa, probablemente sin esperarse que hubiera conseguido aquello—. ¿De verdad?

            —Sí —replicó InSeong—. Está esperándote en casa para que lo conozcas, aunque me ha dicho que tiene que ser rápido porque se muere de sueño.

            —Espera cinco minutos —dijo ella.

 

            InSeong asintió y quitó el pie de la puerta para que la chica volviera al interior del piso y se arreglara un poco probablemente, porque sabía perfectamente que no se presentaría ante Park SeungJun con los pelos tiesos y la ropa vieja que se ponía para estar en casa. Apenas cinco minutos después, Mina apareció ante él con el uniforme del colegio y con algo de maquillaje puesto.

 

            —¿Estoy perfecta? —cuestionó.

            —Estás decente —replicó InSeong, llevándose un golpe en el brazo—. No te preocupes por eso.

            —Si Park SeungJun no se enamora de mi belleza seguirá siendo culpa tuya —le dijo ella.

            —Si no se enamora de ti será porque le gusta otro tipo de chica —comentó él, pero Mina simplemente le dio otro golpe y después se adentró en el piso sin siquiera esperar a que InSeong fuera delante.

 

            El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa porque aquel momento lo llevaba esperando desde que Mina había decidido no volver a hablarle. La había echado mucho de menos. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para ponerse sentimental, así que entró a su casa siguiendo a Mina y al llegar al salón la encontró temblando como un flan mientras SeungJun la tomaba de la mano al presentarse. Teniendo en cuenta las muchas veces que la chica había ido a todo tipo de eventos de KNK y las muchas veces que lo había visto en persona, InSeong creía que Mina podía comportarse como una persona normal delante de él, pero se equivocaba bastante porque su amiga estaba muy nerviosa. Así que, le tocaba a él romper el hielo.

 

            Se sentó en el sofá junto a SeungJun y dejó que Mina se sentara en el sillón que había a su lado, para que estuviera un poco más lejos del otro y pudiera aclararse un poco la mente; después, comenzó a hablar y a contar que Mina y él eran amigos desde que habían nacido prácticamente.

 

            Al principio, solo él habló, pero tanto Mina como SeungJun estaban atentos a sus palabras y, poco a poco, Mina se fue soltando y fue hablando con su ídolo también. Sin embargo, cuando apenas debían de llevar media hora en aquella pequeña reunión que significaba la resolución de su problema con Mina, InSeong sintió cómo la cabeza de SeungJun se instalaba en su hombro y cómo su mano derecha recorría su espalda hasta quedarse en su cintura y la izquierda hizo el mismo recorrido, pero por su estómago, hasta dar con su otra mano y entrelazarlas. InSeong fue plenamente consciente de aquel movimiento y Mina también lo fue, porque frunció su ceño.

 

            El chico trató de que la conversación se animara, contando alguna anécdota graciosa de cuando él y Mina eran pequeños y se metían en líos cada dos por tres, pero a pesar de que todas sus anécdotas eran muy graciosas, InSeong no pudo evitar que poco a poco SeungJun se quedara dormido abrazado a su cuerpo. Cuando escuchó su respiración calmada cerca de su oído, el chico supo que se había quedado frito y que no iba a poder hacer absolutamente nada más para que Mina confraternizara con él.

 

            —Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo murmurar porque, aunque le había dicho que SeungJun estaría cansado y que quería que aquello fuera corto, no había podido alargar aquel encuentro más de media hora—. Por no poder hacer mucho.

            —Has hecho lo que has podido… —murmuró ella, levantándose del sillón, visiblemente enfadada—. Aunque no lo suficiente.

            —Mina…

 

            InSeong trató de levantarse e ir tras ella para preguntarle por qué seguía enfadada con él cuando había hecho lo que le había pedido, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el cuerpo de SeungJun sobre él se lo impidió. Bueno. No es que el cuerpo del otro se lo impidiera de forma explícita, InSeong bien podría haberse desenvuelto de los brazos del otro para poder ir tras la chica, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que, aunque corriera tras ella, Mina iba a seguir enfadada con él porque SeungJun no le había hecho ningún caso y se había quedado dormido, aunque él no tuviera la culpa de aquello.

 

            —¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tonta? —preguntó en voz alta, aunque a nadie, porque SeungJun estaba profundamente dormido y Mina se había ido ya.

 

            InSeong se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá despacio para que no le doliera el cuello o la espalda y para que SeungJun no se despertara y puso la tele con un volumen bajito para tener algo que hacer mientras el otro volvía a dar señales de vida. Sin embargo, aun con la tele puesta, InSeong no podía evitar que su cabeza no parara de dar vueltas una y otra vez a la situación en la que se encontraba, estando en medio de Mina y el ídolo de sus sueños, sintiéndose un poco mal porque el otro le hacía más caso a él que a la chica y pensando en por qué era aquello.

 

            No llegó a ninguna conclusión esa tarde, pero le dio tiempo a observar dormir a SeungJun y, una pequeña parte de él, podía entender el motivo por el cuál Mina no podía dejar de suspirar por el chico —aunque jamás dejaría que esa pequeñísima parte de él lo dominara—.

 

            —¿Entonces? —le comentó a la mañana siguiente YoungBin—. ¿Mina no te ha perdonado a pesar de que le has presentado a SeungJun?

            —Correcto— contestó, dándole un bocado al bollo de crema que se acababa de comprar en la cafetería, para tratar de ahogar su frustración en el bollo.

            —Mina está loca —dijo YoungKyun desde el otro lado de la mesa—. La he visto varias veces hacer cosas que una persona muy cuerda no haría.

            —Me sorprende que seas tú el único de este grupo, además de mí, que no beba los vientos por Mina —comentó InSeong—. Sabes ver más allá de que es mona.

            —Es que está loca —repitió el chico.

 

            InSeong pudo ver cómo SeokWoo y YoungBin abrían la boca para desmentirlo, pero no pudieron decir absolutamente nada, ya que, en ese mismo instante, se presentó ante ellos HyeYeon, la mejor amiga de Mina, totalmente sin aire por haber corrido hasta allí lo más rápido posible. A InSeong no le dio muy buena espina y, cuando la chica pudo por fin respirar lo justo para poder hablar, InSeong supo que sus instintos estaban bastante desarrollados para descubrir los problemas, porque la noticia que HyeYeon les llevaba no era nada buena.

 

            —Mina se está peleando con SoJin porque ésta ha dicho que ASTRO es mucho mejor que KNK —dijo la chica—. Rápido, hay que detenerlas.

 

            InSeong no pudo evitar suspirar, cansado, porque Mina de verdad que estaba loca, tal y como había dicho YoungKyun; pero seguía siendo su amiga y le tenía que salvar el culo. El chico echó a correr rápidamente hacia la clase de las chicas, atravesando los pasillos velozmente, dejando a todos sus amigos detrás porque ninguno era más rápido que él, y llegando a la clase en apenas unos minutos. Cuando entró en el aula, abriendo la puerta de golpe, se encontró con las dos chicas en el suelo, enzarzadas en una pelea que bien podría haber sido la pelea del siglo, lanzando puñetazos y patadas sin ton ni son, la una a la otra.

 

            Antes de que se pudieran hacer más daño, InSeong se metió entre ambas, tratando de no llevarse más golpes de los necesarios y agarró a Mina fuertemente, levantándola de encima de la otra chica. Se llevó un par de arañazos y patadas de ambas, pero el chico no dejó que eso lo afectara y se echó a Mina sobre el hombro como si de un saco de patatas se tratara, para poder sacarla de clase. La chica forcejeó y le pidió que la bajara un montón de veces, pero él no la dejó en el suelo hasta que no estuvieron bien lejos de la conmoción, para evitar que volviera a por la otra.

 

            —¿Estás loca? —le preguntó.

            —Ha insultado a SeungJun y ha dicho que EunWoo es mucho más guapo que él —replicó Mina—. No podía dejarlo pasar.

            —¿Te estás escuchando? —cuestionó él, pensando que era totalmente irreal que se hubiera liado a golpes con otra chica simplemente por esa tontería—. ¿Crees que a SeungJun le gusta que sus fans se peleen con fans de otro grupo por una tontería como esa?

            —Como pasas ahora mucho tiempo con él lo conoces ya para saber qué es lo que le gusta y lo que no, ¿verdad? —dijo ella con desdén.

            —No, no lo conozco ni paso más tiempo con él del estrictamente necesario —replicó InSeong—, pero sí sé que a ninguna persona con dos dedos de luces le gustaría algo como esto.

 

            La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con los suyos ardiendo de furia y respirando entrecortadamente por la pelea y por el enfado. InSeong supo que nada bueno estaba por venir y, cuando ella abrió la boca para decir lo que se estaba callando, lo confirmó por completo.

 

            —Te odio, Kim InSeong. Te odio —fue lo que replicó Mina, alejándose del lugar y dejándolo completamente frustrado porque no sabía qué hacer para que su amiga dejara de ser tan cabeza hueca y para que volviera a ser la misma Mina de siempre.

           


	6. Chapter Five

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para InSeong a veces. Tan solo hacía un par de meses que su madre le había presentado al señor Park y a su hijo en una cena a traición en la que le había contado que se iba a volver a casar y que los nuevos “miembros de la familia” se iban a vivir a su piso, pero en aquellos momentos se encontraba en el convite de la dicha boda, tratando todavía de asimilar que su vida definitivamente había cambiado por completo, sin llegar a hacerlo porque el chico se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo antes de admitir que todo lo que él conocía y todo a lo que se había acostumbrado se iba por la borda. Ya no solo eran su madre y él, como lo habían sido todos aquellos años desde la muerte de su padre y ya no eran solo él y Mina, como siempre lo habían sido. Por no contar con que el nuevo inquilino de su habitación y su cama, cada día que estaba con él era un poco más pegajoso que el anterior, como si el frío que empezaba a hacer le estuviera afectando y quisiera estar lo más cerca de una fuente de calor humana de lo que debería, algo que a InSeong lo ponía un poco de los nervios porque tenían calefacción en el piso y SeungJun no necesitaba estar pegado a él y, por si todo aquello fuera poco, el chico a veces tenía momentos aleatorios en los que su cerebro pensaba que realmente aquello no estaba tan mal y que SeungJun podía pegarse a él cuánto quisiera.

 

Demasiados cambios en demasiado poco tiempo. Demasiados cambios para InSeong, que siempre había estado acostumbrado a que la dinámica de su vida no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice en los últimos diez años.

 

El chico no pudo evitar suspirar en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar, observando a lo lejos cómo su madre sonreía cálidamente a todos los invitados y cómo aquella sonrisa se transformaba en una mucho más encantadora cuando observaba al señor Park, lo que evidenciaba lo ilusionada y enamorada que estaba de aquel hombre. InSeong se sentía un poco mal por tener los pensamientos de que nada debía de haber cambiado porque su madre era realmente feliz en aquellos momentos y no se comportaba así desde que su padre había muerto, así que, él se debía de sentir feliz por ella y no tenía que estar recriminándole a la mujer más importante de su vida que hubiera hecho algo que por una vez le reportaba felicidad. Pero no podía evitar aquellos pensamientos, de la misma forma que no podía evitar estar resentido con ella, con el señor Park, con SeungJun, con Mina y con él mismo.

 

Pero el chico estaba harto de pensar, pero eso, en aquel momento, lo único que quería era dejar de hacerlo por un buen rato, así que, aprovechó que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado y lejos de prestarle atención para coger algunas de las botellas de soju que había por las mesas y salir fuera de la sala del convite para que nadie lo viera bebiendo cuando todavía no tenía edad para ello. Sin embargo, nada más salir por la puerta de la sala, se encontró de frente con SeungJun, quien lo primero que vio fue las botellas verdes en sus manos.

 

—Se supone que no tenemos edad para beber todavía —murmuró SeungJun, dejando confuso a InSeong porque había usado el plural—, pero prometo no decir absolutamente nada si compartes conmigo alguna de las botellas.

 

InSeong observó a SeungJun de arriba abajo. Se había colocado un traje parecido al que él mismo llevaba, aunque no lo había hecho con tanto empeño como él por haberse vestido rápido seguramente. Sus vacaciones se habían acabado hacía unos días y desde entonces InSeong lo había visto una vez, ya ni siquiera pasaba por casa para dormir, se pasaba el resto del tiempo en la empresa ensayando porque su grupo iba a sacar un nuevo single dentro de poco. El chico suponía que se había ido de las prácticas para la boda directamente —aunque no había llegado siquiera para la ceremonia— y no habría tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarse seguramente. Seguramente estaba tan cansado o más que él y el alcohol lo necesitara bastante, así que, InSeong asintió.

 

—Trato hecho —le dijo—, pero déjame que te arregle un poco, te presentas a los recién casados y después me buscas en el parque que hay justo detrás del edificio.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para arreglarme —comentó SeungJun mientras InSeong dejaba las botellas en el suelo para poder usar sus manos—. Me he vestido en la parte de atrás del coche mientras mi mánager me traía aquí.

 

InSeong se compadeció un poco del chico porque en aquellos momentos tenía una vida demasiado ajetreada y seguro no había sido nada fácil para él poder escaparse para poder asistir a la boda de su padre. Por eso, el chico se acercó a SeungJun y le colocó bien la chaqueta del traje, para después arreglarle el nudo de la corbata, que lo tenía hecho un desastre. Una vez acabó le dedicó una sonrisa y le volvió a decir que lo esperaba en el parque para beber.

 

Después de eso, InSeong recogió las botellas de soju del suelo y observó durante unos momentos cómo el otro se metía en la sala del convite y se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que estaban los recién casados, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo haciéndolo, preocupado por si alguien lo veía con el alcohol en las manos, así que, salió del edificio y fue hacia el parque que le había comentado a SeungJun. Ya era de noche y aquel parque tenía algunos lugares bastante recónditos, por lo que probablemente no tendrían muchos problemas y no los pillarían bebiendo. El chico buscó algún lugar en el que pudieran beber tranquilos y, en cuanto lo encontró, dejó allí las botellas escondidas y se fue a un lugar un poco más visible para que SeungJun lo encontrara cuando saliera del edificio. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que aquello sucediera y SeungJun se presentara ante él, así que, lo guio sin mucha demora hasta el lugar en el que había dejado las botellas y ambos se sentaron en la hierba, al resguardo de un árbol y de varios arbustos que los rodeaban y que no dejaban ver nada desde el exterior.

 

—¿Por qué brindamos? —le preguntó SeungJun cuando cada uno tenía ya una botella en las manos—. ¿Por la nueva familia? ¿Por nuestras nuevas vidas?

—Brindemos mejor por algo más alegre —replicó InSeong, de forma un poco amarga—. Brindemos por nuestra juventud.

 

SeungJun le sonrió y ambos chocaron las botellas de cristal verdoso antes de beber de ellas. InSeong sintió el fuego bajando por su garganta al primer trago y tuvo que toser para tratar de calmar el ardor, aunque no pudo hacerlo; sin embargo, aquel ardor hizo que dejara de pensar por aquellos pocos instantes, así que, motivado por eso, el chico le dio oro trago y el fuego en su garganta fue algo menor, soportable. InSeong estaba seguro de que podría seguir bebiendo toda la noche y aquel ardor no se iría, pero probablemente se mitigaría a medida que bebiera más y más.

 

No obstante, después de la primera botella, el chico sentía su cabeza un poco en las nubes, así que, decidió que era el momento de dejar de beber, ya que, de todas formas, en ese estado, su mente no pensaría en nada. En el mismo momento en el que dejó de beber, sintió un peso en su hombro que, en los últimos tiempos ya se había acostumbrado a notar y que ya sabía identificar perfectamente.

 

—¿Cansado? —le preguntó a SeungJun.

—Mucho —respondió el otro, aunque su voz fue apenas un susurro.

—¿No duermes?

—Apenas.

—La vida del idol es más dura de la que la mayoría de las personas imaginan —murmuró, diciendo algo que llevaba pensando un poco de tiempo.

—La vida del idol es una mierda —le replicó SeungJun—. No le deseo a las personas esta vida.

—Pues viendo el éxito que está teniendo KNK y ASTRO hay muchos chicos en mi clase que quieren ser idols ahora —dijo InSeong—. El otro día uno de mis amigos me dijo que quería hacerse idol para así poder conquistar el corazón de Mina… yo le respondí que, aunque consiguiera ser idol, nunca podría conquistarla porque está demasiado obsesionada contigo.

 

Nada más decir aquello, InSeong se tapó la mano con la boca porque se suponía que no debía decir nada malo de Mina delante de SeungJun, menos decir que estaba obsesionada con él porque eso haría que el chico de sus sueños no quisiera volver a acercarse a ella, pero con el alcohol recorriendo sus venas, se había olvidado de pensar antes de hablar y había soltado todo aquello. Pero, después de que hubieran pasado dos semanas desde que Mina le hubiera dicho “te odio” y no le hubiera vuelto a dirigir siquiera una mirada, InSeong pensó que ya daba realmente igual lo que dijera de ella delante de SeungJun.

 

El chico, no obstante, tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento toda aquella situación podría arreglarse, pero sabiendo lo testaruda que era Mina, tenía que dejarlo correr, tenía que dejar que se enfriara un poco, y después volvería a intentar reconciliarse con su amiga.

 

—Pues dile a tu amigo que realmente la vida de idol no tiene nada que envidiar y que, si quiere conseguir chicas, tampoco es el mejor método porque las empresas son bastante estrictas con todo —respondió SeungJun, sin mencionar nada de lo de Mina—. Yo siempre quise dedicarme a la música y pensé que lo tenía todo hecho cuando me reclutaron y me dijeron que me podrían convertir en una estrella como los Backstreet Boys, pero la fama no es algo fácil.

 

InSeong se quedó callado en esos momentos, escuchando atentamente cómo SeungJun continuaba hablando de lo horrible que era la vida del idol, lo mucho que tenía que entrenar y ensayar, las horas y horas que tenía que trabajar, la agenda interminable yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, el escaso espacio que tenía en el apartamento en el que vivían todos juntos porque todos dormían en la misma habitación, las fans locas que se colaban en su casa o en la agencia, que los seguían a todas partes y que no respetaban absolutamente nada o cómo ni siquiera le habían dejado el día libre por completo para poder asistir a la boda de su padre. SeungJun dijo un montón de cosas en aquellos momentos, como si hubiera tenido todas aquellas palabras atascadas en la garganta por mucho tiempo y solo les daba forma en ese instante por primera vez e InSeong sintió un pinchazo en su corazón mientras lo escuchaba.

 

Siempre había pensado que debía de tenerlo todo porque era famoso, que debía de ser feliz por estar haciendo lo que le gustaba y que tenía que estar encantadísimo con la vida que llevaba, pero poco a poco, InSeong se había comenzado a dar cuenta en los últimos tiempos que no parecía ser así; sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de cuál era el alcance del descontento que sentía SeungJun con su vida hasta aquel momento.

 

Quiso decir algo, quiso consolarlo un poco, pero no supo qué decir. Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras, nunca se le había dado bien hacer algo más que pensar y pensar y pensar —o soltar comentaros sarcásticos a sus amigos— por lo que no sabía qué palabras podían ayudar al otro a sentirse alfo mejor, así que, InSeong solo pudo echarle el brazo por los hombros para atraerlo un poco hacia él y acariciarle el brazo tratando de consolarlo de aquella forma, pero no le pareció suficiente, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, unas palabras salieron de su boca.

 

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí —murmuró—. Igual no puedo hacer mucho, pero puedo estar para escucharte o para pegarle a alguien o lo que sea.

—Gracias.

 

Después de aquella conversación, más bien, de aquel pequeño monólogo de SeungJun, no pudieron decir mucho más porque el beeper de SeungJun sonó, lo que le indicó que su mánager lo estaba buscando para volver a irse a ensayar, así que, ambos se levantaron del suelo ayudándose mutuamente porque su equilibrio no era demasiado bueno en aquellos momentos y después volvieron al lugar del convite, donde SeungJun se despidió de su padre para volver a irse con su mánager a ensayar a la empresa. InSeong no pudo evitar fijarse en él mientras se iba, arrastrando los pies y cabizbajo, demasiado cansado como para seguir adelante, pero aun así dejándose arrastrar hasta el lugar que le había definido como el infierno.

 

InSeong tampoco pudo evitar que en su mente se colara un pensamiento extraño que jamás había tenido con nadie antes que no fuera su madre o Mina. El pensamiento, el sentimiento de querer abrazar a SeungJun muy fuerte hasta hacer que todos sus problemas desaparecieran. Un pensamiento que el chico rápidamente ahogó comiendo lo primero que encontró por el lugar, sin cuestionarse demasiado el por qué había surgido aquello en su mente.

 

El resto del tiempo que duró el convite, InSeong se lo pasó tratando de evitar a sus parientes, a su madre y a Mina, de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo antes de que llegara SeungJun. No se sentía nada a gusto en aquel lugar y cuanto antes terminara, mejor. Eso era lo que había pensado, pero cuando acabó todo, no fue mejor para nada, porque su madre y el señor Park se iban a pasar la noche de bodas a un hotel y a él lo tenían que llevar de vuelta a casa sus vecinos, con lo cual, se tenía que pasar el trayecto sentado junto a Mina. Mina, que seguía sin querer dirigirle la palabra, aunque InSeong había tratado alguna que otra vez arreglar las cosas.

 

Durante todo el trayecto, los señores Kang trataron de hacer que éste fuera un poco más agradable, hablando de miles de cosas y dejando de lado deliberadamente los temas “boda” y “pelea” porque sabían a la perfección que eran unos temas muy sensibles que no podían tocar con ellos. InSeong lo agradeció infinitamente, pero no habló mucho con ellos porque no se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo realmente. Estaba más borracho de lo que jamás querría admitir ante nadie y no quería que se le notara; además, por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de pensar en SeungJun y en lo que habían estado hablando el rato que estuvieron alejados de la humanidad, siendo solo ellos dos, escondiéndose del resto.

 

Al llegar a casa se internó en el piso tras despedirse de la familia Kang en el descansillo y agradecerles que lo hubieran llevado de vuelta a casa y después se desvistió con furia antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, completamente agotado después del horrible día que había llevado. Pero por alguna diabólica razón, la mente de InSeong funcionaba a toda pastilla a pesar de todo su cansancio y de que quería dormir, funcionaba a más velocidad de la que nunca antes lo había hecho y no dejaba de pensar en Park SeungJun.

 

—A este paso me obsesionaré más con Park SeongJun que Mina.

 

Aquello fue lo que comentó en la silenciosa habitación, haciendo que su voz reverberara entre aquellas cuatro paredes, pensando que, ojalá no fuera así porque no quería estar obsesionado con él y, a la vez, pensando que echaba de menos el cuerpo del otro chico pegado al suyo por completo, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

 

Cuando a la mañana siguiente su madre lo llamó para ponerle en conocimiento que se pasarían por el piso a alguna hora de aquel día para recoger sus maletas para irse de luna de miel, el chico no estaba en las mejores condiciones posibles, pero aún así atendió a todas las instrucciones que su madre le dio y después volvió a la cama para seguir durmiendo, aprovechando que era domingo y podía permitírselo. Ni siquiera se enteró de cuando su madre y el señor Park llegaron al piso para recoger las cosas y se volvieron a ir porque InSeong se pasó todo el día durmiendo, soñando con muchas cosas que después no era capaz de recordar, pero teniendo la sensación de que en muchos de sus sueños habían aparecido Mina y Park SeungJun.

 

Levantarse el lunes por la mañana para ir al instituto fue una verdadera tortura para él porque tuvo que madrugar para hacerse el desayuno y el almuerzo y, aunque no hizo cosas muy elaboradas, el chico no se sentía con demasiados ánimos de meterse en la cocina —a pesar de que había aprendido a cocinar algunas cosas porque su madre en las vacaciones siempre lo hacía aprender algo nuevo—. Después se preparó para ir al instituto, colocándose el uniforme y preparando los libros que tenía que llevarse, echando de menos encontrarse con alguien en aquella casa que estaba totalmente en silencio, incluso echando de menos que estuviera SeungJun en el sofá viendo la tele o desayunando con él como había pasado en los últimos tiempos, pero el chico dejó atrás aquellos pensamientos y simplemente se dirigió al instituto. Tendría un par de semanas muy largas en soledad y no podía deprimirse el primer día porque sino aquello se le haría un infierno.

 

 —¿Qué tal la boda? —fue lo primero que le preguntó SeokWoo en cuanto llegó a clase. InSeong le puso mala cara. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía siendo amigo de aquel idiota.

—Hombre, no le preguntes eso —lo regañó YoungBin, dándole un tortazo en el brazo del que el otro se quejó—. No queremos deprimirlo a primera hora.

—No se pueden tocar los temas “boda”, “Mina” o “Park SeungJun” —comentó JaeYoon, enumerando con sus dedos las cosas de las que no se podía hablar.

—Muchas gracias, tío —respondió InSeong—. Tú sí que eres un amigo de verdad.

 

SeokWoo comenzó a refunfuñar porque “no podía decir nada” y YoungBin le respondió que “cada vez que hablaba subía el pan por eso no podía hacerlo” y ambos se enzarzaron en una mini trifulca a la que se apuntó SangHyuk porque siempre que había una discusión él tenía que meter baza e InSeong se abstrajo de aquella realidad y se metió en la suya propia, en sus propios pensamientos, dándole vueltas a si debía de contarles a sus amigos o no lo que SeungJun le había contado cuando habían estado bebiendo juntos o si debía omitir tanto aquella conversación como el tema de la bebida porque se suponía que todavía no tenían la edad suficiente para poder hacerlo. Decidió no hacerlo y prefirió que aquel día hablaran de cualquier otra cosa, que él no fuera el protagonista de todas sus conversaciones —o al menos de la mayoría de ellas, como había pasado en los últimos tiempos—.

 

Por eso, prefirió que aquel día fueran otros los protagonistas, para distraerse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida y para poder saber algo más de las cosas que últimamente les habían pasado al resto de sus amigos. Y aquel día, InSeong se enteró por fin del motivo por el cual SeokWoo estaba completamente pillado por Mina, algo que llevaba varios meses corroyéndolo por dentro. Aunque se suponía que no iban a hablar de la chica para no hacer que él pensara en ella y en cómo su amistad de años se había ido a la mierda recientemente, a InSeong no le importó en absoluto escuchar la historia que el otro tenía que contar sobre cómo ésta le había robado el corazón.

 

InSeong no se había esperado por nada del mundo que hubiera pasado cuando iba de camino a su casa el verano anterior, ni tenía conocimiento de que se hubiera encontrado con la chica ni que se hubieran quedado encerrados juntos en el ascensor durante una media hora porque la luz se había ido y los había dejado colgados. Ni SeokWoo ni Mina le habían hablado de aquel tema y, por una parte se sintió un poco decepcionado porque sus amigos no habían sido capaces de contarle algo tan importante como aquello, pero después de escuchar toda la historia de parte del chico, InSeong quiso haber seguido en la ignorancia.

 

—Nos asustamos mucho los dos estando encerrados —fue lo que comentó el chico—, así que nos pasamos el rato abrazados y, antes de salir ya me había enamorado de ella, así que le pedí que saliera conmigo.

—Espera —lo cortó en ese momento InSeong—. Creo que sé cuál es la respuesta que te dio —el chico se aclaró la voz para poder imitar el tono de Mina—. “¿Quién te crees que eres? Ni aunque fueras un imitador de Park SeungJun saldría contigo”.

 

Un coro de risas se extendió entre sus amigos porque la imitación le había quedado de lujo y porque eso había hecho que SeokWoo se molestara. InSeong esperaba que después de unos momentos se uniera al coro de risas, como siempre sucedía al final, pero en aquella ocasión no lo hizo y solo se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —le acabó preguntado.

—En realidad me respondió otra cosa… pero no estoy seguro de si debería contártelo o no… —murmuró SeokWoo, haciendo que InSeong frunciera el ceño, sumamente confuso.

—Cuéntalo, por favor, ahora no me dejes con la curiosidad —replicó InSeong.

—Mina me dijo que… no podía salir conmigo porque… estaba enamorada de ti —fue lo que acabó diciendo su amigo. A InSeong se le cayó el alma a los pies.


	7. Chapter Six

 

Después de la tempestad, siempre llegaba la calma. Aquello era lo que le había dicho su madre toda la vida, se lo había dicho cuando habían pasado penurias económicas, cuando su padre había fallecido o cuando InSeong había fallado en entrar al equipo de baloncesto porque no era lo suficientemente alto. Su madre le había dicho siempre que los malos momentos se acababan y que los buenos prevalecían sobre estos… pero InSeong se había metido en un pozo sin fondo lleno de mierda hasta los topes del que no podía escapar por más que lo intentara. ¿No tenía él ya suficiente con el tema de su “nueva familia”? No. Lo que fuera que hubiera en el cielo había decidido castigarlo todavía más, porque se veía que todavía no estaba en lo más hondo de aquel infinito pozo de mierda.

 

Mina. No solo estaba enfadada con él y no le hablaba, sino que InSeong se había enterado de que ella estaba enamorada de él. InSeong tenía demasiados problemas y ninguna solución. Lo único bueno que le había pasado en los últimos tiempos era que gracias a la Luna de Miel en la que se había embarcado su madre con su nuevo marido y gracias a que SeungJun estaba preparándose para sacar un nuevo videoclip, la casa estaba vacía y la tenía sola para él, para poder pensar en cómo arreglar su vida. InSeong no tenía ni ganas de aparecer por el instituto, porque eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a sus amigos, que estaban ávidos por conocer qué era lo que iba a hacer con respecto al tema Mina y él no sabía cómo decirles las cosas.

 

Había estado junto a Mina desde que ambos eran pequeños, se habían criado juntos, habían crecido juntos y habían aprendido del otro todo. InSeong estaba muy agradecido por haber podido compartir toda su vida con la chica, pero a él nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza nada más, nunca le había pasado que se sintiera atraído por ella, ni siquiera cuando habían estado solos en algún lugar, ni siquiera cuando Mina había estado completamente desnuda frente a él. Jamás. Jamás había pensado en ella más que como una amiga, a pesar de que sí que se había cuestionado el motivo. ¿Por qué no se sentía atraído hacia Mina? ¿Por qué no sentía que su corazón fuera a explotar cuando estaba junto a ella? Todavía no tenía la respuesta… aunque lo más fácil para él sería presentarse en casa de Mina y darle un beso, haciendo eso, se terminarían todos sus problemas. Pero él no quería pasar su vida junto a la chica de aquella forma.

 

Bueno… él no sabía ni lo que quería hacer en aquellos momentos, si ir al instituto o quedarse en casa toda la semana. Ese era el problema más grande e inmediato que debía de solucionar.

 

Al final acabó optando por sí que ir al instituto, aunque básicamente se pasaba las horas muertas en el lugar, sin atender a clase y atendiendo a medias a las cosas que sus amigos le contaban. Trataba de distraerse lo máximo posible haciendo cualquier otra cosa, garabateaba en su cuaderno más de lo necesario y miraba por la ventana de la clase como si en el patio vacío se encontraran todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero no había nada que lo ayudara realmente allí. sus amigos, sabiendo cómo era InSeong, le dejaron el mayor espacio posible y solo de vez en cuando lo incluían en sus charlas, no tocando ningún tema sensible para que no se sintiera incómodo o estresado y no esperando que él participara en las conversaciones. A veces eran buena gente y todo y el chico se lo agradecía infinitamente.

 

Cuando las clases acabaron aquel día, InSeong se fue a casa cabizbajo, esperando encontrarse el lugar vacío y silencioso, un lugar en el que sumirse en sus pensamientos sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Sin embargo, cuando entró al lugar, se encontró con que la televisión estaba puesta y SeungJun estaba repantigado en el sofá. Cuando lo escuchó entrar se levantó rápidamente para dejarle un poco de espacio y le dio la bienvenida, una bienvenida a la que InSeong respondió, porque por una vez le alegraba de verdad que el otro estuviera allí. La última vez, cuando habían estado bebiendo juntos, la visión que tenía del chico se había modificado un poco y ahora sabía que ambos las estaban pasando canutas, que ambos estaban en un barco que se estaba hundiendo poco a poco, arrastrándolos hasta las profundidades del mar, aunque no fuera el mismo barco.

 

—Mañana grabamos el MV —le dijo como si aquello explicara algo, pero ante la cara totalmente confusa que tuvo que poner InSeong, el chico aclaró—: estaremos grabando probablemente más de 24h seguidas, así que, nos dejan el día de antes para nosotros, para que nos relajemos y durmamos.

—¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo entonces? —le preguntó—. Con lo que te gusta a ti dormir.

—Llegué aquí esta mañana y ya he estado durmiendo unas cuantas horas —replicó SeungJun con una sonrisa—. Ahora he aprovechado para estar un rato despierto y poder comer contigo. He pedido pollo frito, por cierto, deben de estar a punto de traerlo.

 

InSeong se sentó junto al chico en el sofá después de soltar la mochila en un rincón del salón sin decir nada más, agradecido por el hecho de que SeungJun estuviera allí porque así la casa no se le caería encima y el silencio no le haría pensar más de la cuenta. Al principio había pensado que sería maravilloso poder estar solo, sin tener que preocuparse por absolutamente nada, pero el día anterior había comprobado que no, que no era lo ideal estar solo allí.

 

—Gracias por estar aquí —acabó murmurando al rato, aunque no estuvo seguro de si SeungJun lo escuchó o no, pero le daba igual, él ya lo había dicho y no es que lo fuera a repetir tampoco.

 

Al final simplemente pasaron el rato en silencio, viendo la tele hasta que llegó el repartidor con el pollo frito y SeungJun pagó por la comida, comer no comieron en silencio, pero ambos trataron de evitar temas que pudieran hacerles pensar y simplemente se pasaron el rato comentando las cosas que pasaban en los programas de la tele y riendo cuando pasaban cosas completamente disparatadas. Por unas horas, a InSeong sus problemas se le quedaron en un segundo plano, incluso cuando SeungJun se metió en la ducha y él se quedó haciendo los deberes que debía llevar al día siguiente a clase, como si éstos no existieran y como si no lo estuvieran molestando constantemente. Por eso, InSeong se sintió bastante agradecido con el otro, porque simplemente estando allí junto a él había hecho que todo el peso de sus hombros se desvaneciera aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

 

—Me voy a dormir ya —le anunció SeungJun al salir de la ducha—. Mañana saldré temprano de aquí, así que, trataré de no despertarte.

—Vale. Buenas noches —respondió InSeong sin alzar su cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, ya le quedaba poco y en cuanto lo terminara se iría a dormir también.

—Buenas noches —dijo el otro antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación que todavía compartía con InSeong.

 

A InSeong todavía le molestaba aquello de que su madre y el señor Park no se hubieran puesto todavía de firme a arreglar la otra habitación, cuando tendrían que haberlo hecho tiempo atrás; pero teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que SeungJun pasaba con ellos, el chico se había dado cuenta de que no les merecía tampoco la pena el esfuerzo y simplemente lo dejaban todo como estaba, aunque él tuviera que pasar algunas noches malas por aquello. Sin embargo, cuando InSeong se fue a dormir aquella noche después de terminarlo todo y ducharse, meterse en la cama y sentir el cuerpo de SeungJun contra su espalda, no lo molestó por una vez. De hecho, aquella noche no le molestó eso, ni le molestó que SeungJun se pegara más a su cuerpo y lo apretara fuertemente contra él. Cualquier otro día, InSeong habría pataleado para librarse de aquel abrazo mortal, se habría tratado de escapar y habría despertado al otro en el proceso para echarle una buena bronca… pero por alguna razón que le era totalmente desconocida, no le importó para nada y se quedó profundamente dormido al poco tiempo de haberse echado sobre la cama.

 

Cuando InSeong se despertó lo hizo porque sintió un repentino frío en la cama, todo el calor que lo había envuelto hasta aquellos momentos se desvaneció de golpe y el chico protestó por ello. Trató de hablar y abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado dormido para ambas cosas; sin embargo, la otra persona que se encontraba allí pareció entender qué era lo que había querido decir e InSeong sintió cómo lo arrebujaban en las mantas para que el frío no le colara por ningún lugar. El chico no supo si lo agradeció o no finalmente, pero la intención de hacerlo la había tenido antes de quedarse profundamente dormido de nuevo.

 

Esa mañana cuando fue a clase, InSeong pensó que el día sería exactamente igual a como había sido el anterior, completamente aburrido y sin mucho que hacer; sin embargo, cuando se montó en el ascensor y estaba a punto de darle al botón de la planta principal, escuchó cómo la otra puerta de aquella planta se abría y la voz de la madre de Mina gritaba que abriera el ascensor. InSeong, en lugar de pulsar el botón de la planta principal, pulsó aquel que abría las puertas de nuevo, viendo cuando éstas se abrieron del todo a Mina con su madre.

 

—Menos mal que has abierto —le dijo la mujer, mientras empujaba a la chica al interior del cubículo con él—. Sino me habría costado un buen rato que la niña quisiera salir. Pasáoslo bien en el colegio —les deseó mientras las puertas se cerraban.

 

InSeong pulsó el botón de la planta principal por fin y el lugar se sumió en un mutismo que era muy diferente al ambiente que siempre había habido cuando se montaban ambos en el ascensor, siempre hablando, siempre jugando, siempre pegándose. El chico echaba de menos esos momentos y echaba de menos a Mina, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sabía que nada volvería serlo… aun así, lo intentó en aquel momento.

 

—No me hablas porque te mentí —murmuró InSeong, llamando la atención de la chica—, porque no te dije que mi madre se iba a casar con el padre de Park SeungJun —pudo ver a través del reflejo en el espejo de Mina cómo esta apretaba sus labios en una fina línea—. Pero tú también me has mentido a mí, hay algo que no me habías contado.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella, hablándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

—¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos. Toda la ferocidad que había mostrado tan solo unos momentos atrás se quedó en nada al escucharlo hacer esa pregunta y su expresión se volvió confusa—. SeokWoo me comentó que se te declaró y tú le contaste que yo te gustaba y por eso no podías aceptar sus sentimientos.

 

Durante unos segundos, la chica pareció procesar qué era lo que le había dicho, pero en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loca. Aquel fue el momento de InSeong para estar confuso. ¿A qué venían aquellas risas? ¿Había dicho algo completamente disparatado o qué?

 

—¿Qué pasa? —tuvo que preguntar.

 

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron porque habían llegado a su destino y Mina salió del cubículo sujetándose el abdomen y tratando de inspirar hondo para dejar de reírse y contestar a su pregunta. InSeong la siguió hasta que finalmente ésta pudo recomponerse para hablarle con normalidad cuando ya habían salido del edificio y se encaminaban al instituto, aunque su cara estaba completamente roja por la risa y se le habían saltado hasta las lágrimas.

 

—Lo siento, pero ha sido muy divertido —murmuró ella—. Tu amigo se me declaró y me entró el pánico porque no sabía qué decirle para que me dejara tranquila porque no me interesa en lo más mínimo, así que le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza y listo.

 

InSeong suspiró profundamente, aliviado. Saber aquello le había quitado un gran peso de encima porque no sabía cómo habría podido seguir junto a ella si alguna vez arreglaban su amistad, sabiendo que para Mina era alguien mucho más importante de lo que ella era para él.

 

—¿Te lo habías creído y acabas de suspirar aliviado? —le cuestionó ella, como si estuviera enfadada, pero con aquel brillo en su mirada que decía que no lo estaba, que solo estaba jugando con él.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —replicó InSeong—. SeokWoo me lo dijo super serio, no sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer como fuera verdad.

—¿Pero tú te has visto? —le dijo Mina—. Eres un espárrago subido, alto y desgarbado y tienes cara de rata, ¿cómo voy a estar yo coladita por ti? Si fueras Park SeungJun, otro gallo cantaría.

—Hombre, gracias por los cumplidos —dijo él, irónicamente—. Ya los echaba yo de menos.

—Yo también echaba de menos esto —murmuró la chica.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó. Mina se detuvo en ese momento y cogió aire antes de contestarle.

—Estaba muy enfadada, ¿sabes? —le dijo—. Porque tenías a Park SeungJun en tu piso desde hacía unas semanas y tus amigos lo sabían y a mí no fuiste capaz de decirme nada a pesar de que tuviste muchas oportunidades de hacerlo—soltó de carrerilla—. Pero la semana pasada tus amigos me acorralaron a HyeYeon y a mí y me dijeron que habías tratado de contármelo muchas veces pero que como sabías que SeungJun era super importante para mí no habías sabido encontrar el momento oportuno —Mina suspiró profundamente—. Con lo tonto que eres para todo es que me lo creo.

—Y si te lo dijeron la semana pasada por que…

—Porque seguía cabreada —cortó, antes de que InSeong pudiera terminar—, y porque quería que te arrastraras a pedirme perdón o algo, ¿yo qué sé? Pero la verdad es que echo muchísimo de menos hacer el idiota contigo —InSeong sonrió ampliamente al escuchar aquello—. Pero no sonrías así, que me da grima —comentó ella, echando a andar de nuevo.

—¿Entonces? —comenzó InSeong, echando a andar tras Mina—. ¿Volvemos a hablarnos? ¿Volvemos a ser amigos? ¿Volveremos a salir para el instituto juntos por las mañanas? ¿Volverás a mandarme mensajes en clave por el beeper a las tantas de la madrugada con cosas que luego eran para fangirlear de KNK con HyeYeon pero te equivocabas y me las mandabas a mí?

—Sí —replicó Mina, sin siquiera mirarlo—. Menos a lo del beeper. Mis padres me van a comprar un móvil porque es mucho más útil.

—Oh. Entonces le tendré que pedir a SeungJun que me compre uno a mí, ya que él es el rico de la familia —comentó InSeong, tratando de contener la risa, aunque al final rio un poco.

—Ni se te ocurra —replicó Mina—. No vayas a dejar a mi oppa en bancarrota con tus caprichos.

 

Se pasaron todo el camino lanzándose pullitas, tal y como lo habían hecho siempre hasta el momento y, cuando llegaron al instituto y tuvieron que separarse para ir cada uno hasta su respectiva clase, InSeong se separó con una sonrisa en los labios y la promesa de que el almuerzo lo comerían juntos. Al llegar a clase, sus amigos parecían haber visto aquella escena, así que comenzaron a molestarlo hasta que InSeong se dignó a contarles lo que había pasado —y eso solo lo hizo cuando SeokWoo finalmente llegó a clase—.

 

—He hecho las paces con Mina —comentó.

—Entonces… ¿ahora estáis saliendo? —le cuestionó SangHyuk. InSeong negó con su cabeza.

—Para nada, seguimos siendo amigos —contestó—. Mina le mintió aquí a nuestro amigo sobre que estaba enamorada de mí para que él la dejara tranquila —le puso una mano en el hombro a SeokWoo—. Prefería que pensaras que estaba coladita por mí, a quien considera “un espárrago subido, alto y desgarbado que tiene cara de rata” cito palabras textuales, antes que salir contigo —le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Aunque, bueno, tuvo el suficiente corazón para no rechazarte inmediatamente, pero ya sabes… pasa página y enamórate de otra chica.

—Sabes que a veces te odio por cómo dices las cosas, ¿verdad? —murmuró SeokWoo, suspirando justo después—, pero es verdad, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, debería fijarme en alguien mucho mejor que Mina, alguien más guapa, más alta, con más tetas.

—¿Cheng Xiao? —apuntó JuHo, nombrando a la chica china que había ido de intercambio a su instituto por seis meses y que tenía a medio instituto coladito por ella.

—Por ejemplo —replicó SeokWoo.

 

Después de aquello, simplemente todo fue como un día normal para InSeong, un día normal en el que no tenía que pensar en absolutamente ninguno de sus problemas porque había solucionado uno y porque después de la tarde-noche que había pasado junto a SeungJun, InSeong parecía haber empezado a tomarse un respiro con todo, tomarse las cosas con más calma y, sobre todo, después de haber arreglado las cosas con Mina, todo parecía un poco menos malo, el peso sobre sus hombros se había aligerado un poquito. No es que InSeong hubiera dejado de pensar de pronto que su vida era una mierda, porque seguía siéndolo; simplemente, quizás debía dejar que todo siguiera su curso ya que no podía cambiar ninguno de los acontecimientos que le estaban pasando.

 

Durante todo aquel día y el siguiente, el chico le dio vueltas a aquello, pensando que realmente podía dejar que todo fuera como tuviera que ser. Su madre ya se había casado y el señor Park parecía hacerla feliz, así que, aunque echara muchísimo de menos su antigua vida en la que solo eran su madre y él, quizás debía dejar de tomarse aquello tan a pecho y solo intervenir si las cosas se ponían mal, pero mientras todo estuviera bien, podría dejarlo estar. También, la presencia de SeungJun ya no le era tan molesta. Desde la conversación que habían tenido mientras bebían y desde la tarde que habían pasado juntos, InSeong se había sentido bastante mejor junto a él de lo que se había sentido todo el tiempo atrás, por lo que, podía también relajarse con aquel tema y dejar que SeungJun entrara en su vida —nunca se sabía cuándo tener un amigo/hermano postizo podía servir para algo—.

 

En la tarde del siguiente día, cuando InSeong solo llevaba en casa unos minutos, el teléfono de su casa sonó y el chico fue a cogerlo, esperando que fuera su madre, que le avisaba que estaban el señor Park y ella bien y que lo estaban pasando de lujo en la Luna de Miel, como lo había llamado hacía unos días; sin embargo, la voz que escuchó al otro lado del teléfono no fue la de su madre, sino la de SeungJun.

 

—¿InSeong? —le dijo.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió.

—Soy SeungJun —contestó el otro—. Probablemente hoy de madrugada terminemos de grabar, así que me dejaré caer por el piso, para que no te asustes si entro y te despierto.

—Oh, vale —dijo él—. Trataré de no asustarme. ¿Cómo va la grabación?

—Horriblemente lenta y cansada —replicó SeungJun—, pero ya te contaré cuando vaya a casa.

—Vale, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

 

Después de la llamada, InSeong siguió haciendo su vida tranquilamente, como la había hecho el día anterior, pero sabiendo que aquella noche SeungJun iba a volver a casa y ya no iba a estar solo en aquel lugar, así que, lo hizo toco con gran expectación y se echó a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Probablemente fue porque SeungJun lo había llamado antes diciéndole que iría que InSeong, con cada mínimo ruido se despertó aquella noche unas cuantas veces y, gracias a aquello mismo, también escuchó cómo de madrugada sonaba el teléfono de la casa. Entre sueños, InSeong no le hizo mucho caso, pero al segundo timbrazo, el chico se despertó y se levantó de la cama rápidamente, porque nadie llamaba de madrugada a no ser que hubiera pasado algo malo. Con el corazón encogido dentro de su pecho, el chico descolgó el teléfono.

 

—¿Sí?

—¿Hablo con el guardián de Park SeungJun? —le cuestionó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Como habían llamado a aquel lugar y no al hotel en el que su madre y el señor Park se estaban quedando, InSeong supuso que sí, que él sería el único quien podía hacer de guardián.

—Sí… ¿qué ha sucedido? —preguntó con algo de miedo.

—Ha tenido un accidente automovilístico y necesitamos operarlo, pero no está consciente y necesitamos la firma de su guardián, ¿podría venir lo más rápido posible a nuestro hospital?

 

InSeong todavía no había terminado de procesar lo que le había sido dicho cuando, como si estuviera en una nube, se vistió con lo primero que pilló y salió corriendo a la calle tras pedir un taxi para que lo llevara al hospital.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

InSeong se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared fría de azulejos del hospital, mordiéndose las uñas hasta casi el hueso. Hacía más de dos horas que había llegado al lugar y había firmado todos los papeles necesarios, desde ese momento, se había apalancado delante de la sala de operaciones en la que estaba SeungJun. En el hospital no le habían sabido decir mucho, solo que había tenido un accidente de tráfico y que habían llamado al número que tenía apuntado en su agenda como “casa” porque tenían que hacerle una operación y no había nadie consciente que pudiera firmarles los papeles. Desde entonces, el chico se había quedado esperando a que todo saliera bien porque estaba asustado, asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar a SeungJun, asustado por cómo podían reaccionar su madre y el señor Park al saber de aquello, asustado por la reacción de Mina y de las demás fans de KNK; pero, sobre todo, el chicho estaba muy asustado por lo primero, porque algo grave le fuera a pasar al otro.

 

Un tiempo después, del quirófano comenzó a salir el personal sanitario y el chico se levantó rápidamente del suelo, ansioso por saber lo que había pasado allí dentro. Fue una de las enfermeras la que se le acercó a comentarle cómo había ido.

 

—¿El guardián de Park SeungJun? —le preguntó. InSeong asintió—. Está estable —le dijo—. Tenía un par de costillas rotas que necesitábamos arreglar para que no le hicieran daño en ningún órgano. Todo ha salido bien, aunque ahora está inconsciente por la anestesia —InSeong sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar las palabras “todo ha salido bien”—. Lo dejaremos en observación lo que queda de noche y mañana a medio día probablemente lo subamos a planta. Si quieres irte a casa a descansar o a preparar las cosas para quedarte los próximos días, es el momento, si sucede algo, déjanos el número de tu busca para que te dejemos un mensaje.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró InSeong—. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda.

 

Cuando salió del hospital, el chico caminaba tambaleante, porque no tenía fuerza en las piernas que sujetaran el peso de su cuerpo. Lo había pasado muy mal desde que había recibido la llamada del hospital y aunque le hubieran dicho que el otro estaba estable y que podía irse a casa para preparar las cosas, que lo llamarían si pasaba algo mientras estaba fuera, pero que era muy improbable que pasara, él seguía todavía bastante asustado por todo. Hasta aquel momento, InSeong no se había dado cuenta necesariamente de que se preocupaba por SeungJun, no había pensado que se asustaría de aquella manera si al otro le pasara algo; pero allí estaba, con su cuerpo todavía temblando, con su corazón latiendo muy fuertemente dentro de su pecho, haciéndole daño casi, y con unas ganas de llorar que difícilmente estaba aguantando. No sabía si quería llorar por el susto, porque estaba preocupado o por el alivio, pero tenía infinitas ganas de llorar.

 

En el camino a casa, se aguantó aquellas ganas, pero en cuanto llegó al piso y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se dejó caer contra la superficie de madera y se echó a llorar sin poder aguantarlo mucho más. InSeong se quedó dormido en la entrada, agotado cuando las lágrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas.

 

Al despertarse, vio cómo la hora de ir al instituto había pasado, así que, el chico simplemente le dejó un mensaje a JaeYoon y otro a Mina diciéndoles que le había surgido una cosa importante y que no había podido ir a clase por ello, más adelante les contaría lo que había sucedido realmente. Después de aquello, cogió algo de ropa suya y de SeungJun y se lavó la cara para ocultar cualquier rastro de sus lágrimas. Les dejó también un mensaje en el hotel a su madre y al señor Park para que supieran lo que había sucedido y para que volvieran lo más pronto que pudieran, aunque asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y que no tenían mucho de lo que preocuparse, antes de salir de nuevo hacia el hospital.

 

El camino se le hizo eterno, porque quería llegar cuanto antes al lugar, pero el tráfico no ayudaba y el taxi estuvo en un atasco encerrado durante bastante tiempo. En ese tiempo, InSeong no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ponerse nervioso porque los coches a su alrededor no se movían y pensar, darle vueltas a todo, a pesar de que hacía tan solo dos días se había prometido no volver a pensar tanto. Sin embargo, el objeto de sus pensamientos en aquel momento era otro: Park SeungJun, y no porque lo molestara que hubiera hecho algo, sino porque seguía preocupado. Realmente no tenían ninguna relación estrecha, pero el accidente debía de haber sido bastante grave y podrían haber pasado muchas cosas y eso hacía que sintiera cómo su corazón dolía dentro de su pecho al latir. ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que lo tuvo todo el camino entretenido, pero no pudo sacar una conclusión a aquella pregunta que parecía muy fácil pero que, en el fondo, no lo era.

 

Al llegar al hospital preguntó por el lugar en el que estaba SeungJun y después se dirigió a la habitación a la que lo habían subido en planta. Quizás no pudiera hacer mucho allí porque le habían comentado que todavía no estaba consciente, pero al menos se sentiría un poco más tranquilo sabiendo y viendo que el otro estaba bien. Al entrar a la habitación pudo comprobar que se trataba de una de las destinadas a gente vip, en las que solo se encontraba la persona en cuestión y recibía un buen trato. Por un momento, el chico sonrió porque se había olvidado de que KNK era el grupo de la nación y SeungJun siempre había sido el más popular, por lo que era normal que lo trataran de aquella forma; sin embargo, la preocupación por el otro seguía estando ahí, porque había tenido un accidente de tráfico, porque lo habían operado y porque todavía no había despertado después de todo aquello, así que, InSeong temía que SeungJun no volviera a despertar.

 

InSeong se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había al lado de la cama en la que el otro estaba tumbado, conectado a un par de máquinas y a un gotero con suero y exhaló un suspiro profundo mientras su mente se adentraba en terrenos muy peligrosos.

Porque InSeong no paraba de pensar en la posibilidad de que SeungJun no despertara y no paraba de sentir cómo su corazón se encogía y dolía como si un alambre de espinos se hubiera cernido alrededor de él, apretándolo más y más y, de la misma forma, no paraba de cuestionarse el motivo por el cual se sentía así. Hasta hacía solo unas pocas semanas, SeungJun ni siquiera le caía bien, si le hubiera pasado aquel accidente entonces él simplemente se habría preocupado de que a Mina no le diera una embolia; solo hacía unos días que le había comenzado a caer bien, solo hacía unos días que lo había aceptado como parte de su vida y que había comenzado a apreciarlo en ella de alguna forma, pero ese sentimiento de aprecio debía ser superficial, demasiado superficial, tan superficial que aquel accidente solo lo tenía que haber asustado un poco. Pero InSeong no se había asustado solo un poco, no se había preocupado solo un poco… y eso lo asustaba demasiado, casi tanto como el hecho de que SeungJun no pudiera despertar de nuevo.

 

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente para InSeong, horas en las que su mente no se detuvo ni un solo segundo, horas en las que vio entrar a la habitación a un par de enfermeras y al médico que había operado al chico para ver su evolución, horas en las que InSeong lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar, mordiéndose las uñas… hasta que finalmente SeungJun comenzó a moverse lentamente. Con rapidez, InSeong buscó el botón para llamar al personal del hospital y en un par de minutos llegaron a la habitación para ver cuál era el estado del chico, que poco a poco se estaba despertando. A InSeong no lo echaron del lugar, pero él mismo decidió que necesitaba salir de allí, así que, se fue al pasillo, donde se quedó sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se tapó el rostro con sus manos para comenzar a llorar, sin saber si aquellas lágrimas eran de alivio, de alegría, de frustración o de todas aquellas emociones mezcladas.

 

Solo cuando se calmó, pudo levantarse para ir hacia el baño y echarse agua fría en la cara para tratar de bajar la hinchazón y rojez de su cara y de sus ojos. Después de aquello se dio una vuelta por la planta del hospital para que fueran mucho menos visibles los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado por SeungJun y no volvió a la habitación hasta que no sintió que estaba realmente preparado para ello —y cuando todos aquellos que habían entrado al lugar para ver cómo se encontraba SeungJun se habían ido de allí—. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente bajo la mirada clara del otro chico, InSeong pensó que no se había preparado para nada.

 

—Me había parecido verte cuando he despertado —le dijo el otro, con la voz algo más grave de lo habitual—, pero no estaba seguro de si seguía soñando o te había visto de verdad… aunque ahora tampoco estoy muy seguro de no seguir soñado, me parece… irreal…

—Suenas como si soñaras conmigo a menudo —murmuró InSeong, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y después dirigiéndose hacia el sillón que había ocupado durante horas para volver a sentarse junto al otro—. No se si serán sueños buenos o saldré pateándote en todos ellos —trató de bromear.

—Si sales tú en ellos siempre son buenos sueños.

 

SeungJun le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora después de responderle, haciendo que InSeong volviera a sentir cómo el alambre de espino se enredaba de nuevo fuertemente entorno a su corazón. Al entrar en la habitación había tratado de que no se le notara lo mucho que le había afectado lo ocurrido, lo mucho que le había afectado ver a SeungJun despierto, sonriéndole y diciéndole que soñaba con él… pero había fallado de forma estrepitosa y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla izquierda, captando la atención del otro.

 

—¿InSeong…? —murmuró.

—Perdona, ha sido involuntario —el chico se limpió la mejilla—. Es solo que… anoche me dieron un susto de muerte cuando me llamaron del hospital y desde entonces he acumulado mucha tensión, han… pasado muchas cosas…

—Me lo imagino —respondió SeungJun—, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras por mí, estoy acostumbrado a que mis fans lloren por mí a todas horas —bromeó.

—Capullo.

 

SeungJun sonrió ante su respuesta y luego simplemente se hizo a un lado en la cama, indicándole a InSeong que se subiera a ella con él. El InSeong de hacía solo unas semanas lo habría mandado a la mierda, pero el InSeong del momento no protestó y simplemente se subió con él al colchón, tratando de no moverlo demasiado para no causar inconveniente en el paciente. Estar allí con él, con sus brazos rozándose el uno contra el otro hizo que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo porque se estaba asegurando con ese roce de piel tan real que él tampoco estaba soñando y que SeungJun estaba despierto, aunque con las mismas heridas que antes.

 

—Sé que no ha debido de ser un tiempo agradable —dijo el chico, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de InSeong—. Cuando chocamos, hubo unos segundos que pasaron para mí como si hubieran sido horas y pensé que igual iba a morir, así que me dio un miedo terrible —contó—. Me dio un miedo terrible porque pensé que no te volvería a ver…

 

A InSeong se le quedó de repente la boca seca y tuvo que tragar saliva, completamente seguro de que no había oído correctamente lo que el otro había dicho, que seguramente eso que creía haber oído no eran más que imaginaciones suyas, que se le había tenido que ir la cabeza de tanto pensar, pensar y _pensar_ en todo.

 

—Creo que tuve mucho miedo porque durante todo este tiempo no he sido realmente sincero contigo, InSeong —continuó—, porque siempre ha habido algo que he querido decirte, desde que nos vimos por primera vez en la cena que orquestaron nuestros padres… ahora también tengo mucho miedo por decirlo, pero en los sueños que he tenido desde el accidente tú te alejabas de mí y yo no podía alcanzarte y me gustaría ser sincero por una vez.

 

El corazón de InSeong comenzó a latir de forma errática. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba él o su corazón, éste simplemente reaccionó como le dio la real gana y ante las palabras de SeungJun. Su cabeza pensaba tantas cosas a la vez que InSeong no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos, así que, ni lo trató y simplemente inspiró hondo un par de veces mientras esperaba que la voz del otro chico se volviera a alzar en el silencio de la habitación.

 

—InSeong… tuve mucho miedo de no volverte a ver porque me gustas desde el primer día que te vi… —el corazón de InSeong se detuvo por un momento, mientras SeungJun cogía aire para seguir hablando—. Me gustas mucho a pesar de que quizás sea lo más raro que has escuchado jamás… un chico al que le gusta otro chico… ¿qué sentido tiene? No tiene ningún sentido, pero es así…

 

No tenía ningún sentido. InSeong estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquello, la parte racional de su cerebro estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquella afirmación porque no era normal, era raro, era antinatural… pero, en lo más profundo de su mente, para InSeong tenía un poco de sentido, con aquello, las cosas comenzaban a estar algo más claras, las piezas del puzle encajaban sin ningún esfuerzo. Su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo muy acelerado y el chico no sabía realmente cómo tomarse aquello porque era tan raro que InSeong no había pensado en una posibilidad como aquella mientras le había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza al por qué aquel accidente y el estado de SeungJun le habían afectado de aquella forma cuando con SeungJun no había tenido ninguna clase de relación hasta hacía poco tiempo, no le había hablado más que lo necesario hasta hacía solo unos días. Pero las piezas iban una por una haciendo clic y el chico no sabía en qué situación lo dejaba aquello.

 

SeungJun le había dicho que le gustaba, por lo que eso se traducía en que era gay y su corazón no había parado de resonar dentro de su pecho como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de una canción especialmente movida… ¿eso lo convertía a él en gay también? InSeong cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apretó sus dientes durante unos segundos, confuso, cansado, con ganas de salir de aquella cama y tirarse por la ventana de la habitación.

 

—No quiero preguntarte qué piensas porque sé que sueles pensar muchas cosas a la vez… —murmuró SeungJun, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos mientras su mente no paraba de dar vueltas—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas de todo esto.

 

SeungJun se levantó de su hombro y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para ponerse en el campo de visión de InSeong y éste pudo ver cómo sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, pero sobre todo con miedo. Miedo a que InSeong lo pudiera rechazar de la peor manera posible y que las pesadillas que decía haber tenido en las que se alejaba de él se hicieran realidad. InSeong no quería hacer que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad porque él mismo había derramado muchísimas lágrimas a lo largo de aquel día pensando en lo que sucedería si SeungJun no volvía a abrir sus ojos y se había dibujado un mundo muy oscuro ante él. InSeong no había querido pensar en aquello, había desviado sus pensamientos cada vez que iban en aquella dirección sin su permiso… pero en esos momentos, ese tren de pensamientos era imparable.

 

—No sé qué es lo que pienso… —murmuró, sin saber siquiera qué iba a decir mientras hablaba, como si se hubiera desconectado la parte que hacía que el filtro cerebro-boca funcionara correctamente—, pero yo he pasado también muchísimo miedo pensando que no… que no ibas a volver a despertar, porque las horas pasaban y pasaban y tú seguías sin despertar…

 

InSeong no había terminado de decirlo todo, pero su filtro volvió a funcionar de nuevo y se quedó callado, sin saber qué era lo que iba a decir ni qué pensar de todo aquello. No le había mentido a SeungJun en lo que había dicho, no sabía qué pensar, estaba demasiado confuso en aquellos instantes.

 

—Puedo… tratar de ayudarte a pensar… —dijo SeungJun—. ¿Quieres… que te ayude?

 

El chico no sabía cómo el otro pretendía ayudarlo con el embrollo que en aquellos momentos tenía en su cabeza, pero asintió, porque toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener era válida; sin embargo, no se imaginó cuál era la clase de ayuda que SeungJun estaba dispuesto a brindarle, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero SeungJun sí parecía saber exactamente qué es lo que iba a hacer para ayudarlo, porque llevó una de sus manos al cuello de InSeong e hizo un poco de presión hacia abajo, para llevar sus rostros al mismo nivel antes de tomar sus labios con los suyos. El chico se sorprendió ante el repentino contacto porque no lo había esperado y porque los labios de SeungJun eran suaves contra los suyos, cálidos, húmedos, electrizantes… aquel era el primer beso de InSeong y no sabía cómo se suponía que debían de ser los besos, pero aquel beso volvió aún más errático el ya errático de por sí latido de su corazón. El contacto no duró más que unos pocos segundos y cuando SeungJun se separó de él, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—Puedes pegarme si quieres —le dijo—, por haberte besado.

 

Pero InSeong no quería pegarle. InSeong quería pegarse a sí mismo, pegarse un buen porrazo en la cabeza para ver si así se quedaba tonto y dejaba de pensar porque estaba sumamente harto de pensar.

 

—No quiero pegarte —respondió.

—¿Quieres matarme? —preguntó SeungJun, él negó lentamente—. ¿Me odias?

—¿Cómo iba a odiarte? —murmuró en respuesta—. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

 

Después de que JaeYoon lo hubiera hecho pensar en ello, InSeong se había dado cuenta de que no odiaba a SeungJun de ninguna forma, ni antes del beso, ni después… al principio le había molestado su presencia, al principio lo había querido fuera de su vida más pronto que tarde; pero aquello había cambiado y aun después de llevarse su primer beso y sin preguntar antes si podía hacerlo, InSeong seguía sin odiarlo.

 

—Me quitas un peso de encima… —dijo el otro, exhalando un suspiro—. Sé que tienes que estar confuso y cansado porque han sido demasiadas cosas, así que, vamos a hacer lo más sensato, ¿vale? —comentó—. Vamos a dormir, vamos a descansar y vamos a dejar esto por ahora, mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello.

 

InSeong asintió. Lo mejor era que descansaran para poder las cosas con otra perspectiva, para que pudieran consultar con la almohada las próximas cosas a decir, así que, ambos se tumbaron en la cama que era un poco más grande que la que InSeong tenía en su habitación y en la que podían dormir un poco más holgados que de costumbre, pero como de costumbre, el chico sintió unos brazos largos rodear su cintura y un cuerpo cálido apretarse contra su espalda y se sintió como si estuviera en casa. InSeong cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque pensaba que éste tardaría en venir, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el sueño ya lo había vencido por completo.

 

A la mañana siguiente el chico se despertó simplemente porque escuchó muchas voces hablar cerca de él, pero sin ubicar exactamente a quiénes pertenecían al principio. Poco a poco, se fue despertando más y más hasta que pudo identificar las voces como la de su madre, el señor Park y SeungJun, así que abrió sus ojos, asustado, porque estaba durmiendo en la cama de una persona que acababa de tener un accidente de tráfico, una persona que además era un chico y que, a ojos legales era ahora su hermanastro y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo.

 

—¿Te hemos despertado, cariño? —le dijo su madre—. Lo sentimos.

 

InSeong observó los rostros de todos y no vio ninguna señal de reproche a que se hubiera despertado en la cama de una persona convaleciente, algo que lo extrañó un poco, pero supuso que el susto del accidente habría opacado cualquier otra cosa y que encontrarlos durmiendo juntos no había sido ningún shock porque probablemente los dos se habrían sentido aliviados porque SeungJun estuviera bien y porque él se hubiera quedado junto a él para cuidarlo en el hospital. Al menos eso era lo que a InSeong le parecía más lógico que hubiera pasado, no se le ocurría otra cosa más lógica.

 

En ese momento, el chico sintió cómo la mano de SeungJun rozaba la suya bajo las sábanas de la cama y, por un instante, sintió la necesidad de apartarla, pero después de ver la sonrisa que el otro le dedicó antes de comenzar a contarles a sus padres cómo él había estado allí con él desde el principio y lo había ayudado, ese impulso se detuvo. Ambos tenían que hablar de muchísimas cosas e InSeong tenía que pensar muy bien todo aquello, tenía que darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y a cómo se sentía en el fondo sobre ello.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight

 

 

Pensar y dar vueltas a las cosas se había convertido en lo único que InSeong había comenzado a hacer más que cualquier otra cosa en los últimos tiempos y eso que antes ya le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en todo lo que le sucedía en la vida. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Park SeungJun a su vida, pensar se había convertido en una rutina de la que el chico no podía escapar... no podía escapar porque tenía demasiados pensamientos a la vez a los que les debía de poner algún tipo de orden sino quería volverse completamente majara, mucho más desde aquel día en el hospital, aquel día en el que SeungJun le había declarado sus sentimientos, lo había besado y luego habían dormido el uno junto al otro. InSeong tenía muchísimo que pensar sobre aquello, sobre el por qué ninguna de las cosas que habían sucedido lo había desagradado o escamado, pensar en el por qué no quería matar a SeungJun, en vez de seguir preocupado por su maldito estado de salud.

 

No se entendía. Realmente InSeong no se entendía. No entendía para nada por qué estaba siendo de aquella forma... o no quería entenderse porque hacerlo implicaba un montón de cosas que el chico no estaba realmente dispuesto a afrontar. Porque corresponder aquellos sentimientos que SeungJun había expresado complicaban su vida de una forma que él no quería complicar, hacía que todo fuera el triple de difícil y él siempre había querido vivir su vida de la forma más fácil posible, así que odiaba que aquello se hubiera cruzado en su camino, odiaba muchísimo que su vida hubiera cambiado de forma radical tan solo en unos pocos meses, odiaba que SeungJun hubiera aparecido en ella para ponérsela patas arriba de aquella forma y odiaba no poder detener aquel tren que estaba destinado a recorrer una vía que no tenía un final y a estrellarse de forma estrepitosa, llevándoselo todo por delante... e InSeong no quería eso.

 

Por ese motivo, el chico estaba condenado a pensar, condenado a darle vueltas una y otra vez a cómo podía salir de aquella situación sin que nadie saliera perjudicado, sin que su vida cambiara muchísimo más de lo que ya había cambiado y sin que SeungJun saliera herido —sin que ambos salieran heridos, porque InSeong sabía que él mismo también iba a acabar muy mal parado—. SeungJun lo había arriesgado todo, se había tirado de cabeza a la piscina a pesar de que había tenido muchísimo que perder haciéndolo, pero probablemente habría sopesado bien los pros y los contras antes de hacerlo, probablemente lo habría hecho porque había estado a punto de morir y no quería arriesgarse a pasar el resto de sus días sin expresar sus sentimientos. InSeong prefería mil veces morir antes de tener que ponerle orden a sus pensamientos y a sus sentimientos y tener que aceptar una realidad que no quería aceptar, la realidad de que, sin saber exactamente cómo había pasado, SeungJun se había metido muy dentro de él, tan dentro que ahora era imposible para él echarlo sin acabar con una parte de sí mismo.

 

El chico profirió un gruñido de pura frustración que resonó en la habitación y que hizo que su madre le preguntara desde el salón si se encontraba bien. InSeong respiró un par de veces hasta calmarse lo suficiente como para decirle a su madre que estaba bien, mintiéndole descaradamente y que estaba frustrado porque los ejercicios de matemáticas se le resistían. Si su madre se enteraba de aquello en lo que en realidad estaba ocupando su tiempo, estaba completamente seguro de que lo mandaría al templo en el monte más alejado de toda Corea a meditar sobre sus acciones y sobre la tontería aquella de que podía gustarle un chico. Quizás aquello fuera incluso lo mejor, irse a algún templo a alejarse de todo, a alejarse de SeungJun y no tener que enfrentarse a él.

 

Sin embargo, cuando no había terminado de decidirse sobre el templo que podía ser mejor para él, para escapar de todos sus problemas, el tiempo para escapar se le terminó. InSeong escuchó cómo la puerta del piso se abría y el ajetreo en el lugar, seguido de las voces de su madre, el señor Park y SeungJun. Ya no tenía escapatoria porque si no salía él al salón a recibir al convaleciente, éste iría al cuarto que todavía compartían y se tumbaría en su cama, haciendo completamente inevitable su encuentro y que tuvieran que hablar. El chico pensó en la posibilidad de saltar de la ventana, pero los demasiados metros de caída frenaron su impulso, la realidad era que no quería morir espachurrado en la fría acera.

 

Sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca el momento en el que ambos se iban a encontrar de nuevo, InSeong trató de calmarse lo más posible y pensar en la mejor solución a aquello, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar y cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, prácticamente saltó de su silla por la sorpresa y se levantó para ver al recién llegado. SeungJun estaba en la puerta y tenía muchísimo mejor aspecto que el que le había visto la última vez que había ido a visitarlo al hospital junto a su madre. Por una parte, se sintió aliviado porque éste estaba bien y, por otra parte, InSeong quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, teniendo un impulso que nunca antes había tenido y que tuvo que refrenar porque el señor Park también había entrado a la habitación, para soltar una bolsa llena de ropa del chico allí.

 

—Me han dicho que tengo que descansar mucho y recuperarme —le dijo SeungJun—, así que me voy a quedar aquí mejor que con los chicos para que me miméis.

 

InSeong asintió lentamente con su cabeza, el señor Park salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y el chico miró fijamente los ojos de SeungJun, perdiéndose por completo en estos. Sin permitirse pensar en lo que iba a hacer, simplemente cruzó la habitación para llegar hasta el otro chico, colocar su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de éste y atraer su rostro hacia el suyo para besarlo como si lo hubiera echado terriblemente de menos. Cuando InSeong se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo quiso echarse hacia atrás, quiso romper el contacto, quiso alejarse lo más posible de SeungJun, pero éste pasó sus brazos por su cintura para apretarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sin dejarle opción para escapar, además de profundizar el beso, dejando atrás el mero contacto de labios y yendo mucho más allá, haciendo que InSeong finalmente se abandonara al beso y a lo que eso significaba, dejándose llevar por primera vez en su vida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 

—Wow… —murmuró SeungJun cuando se separaron, aunque no se alejaron mucho, ya que sus frentes descansaban la una contra la otra—. No me esperaba esto.

 

InSeong tampoco se lo había esperado, se había tirado a la piscina de aquella forma y ni siquiera se había cerciorado de que hubiera agua antes de hacerlo, simplemente se había lanzado. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho, sus labios todavía sentían el calor y la presión de los de SeungJun y su mano aun descansaba en la mejilla de éste. InSeong soltó un suspiro profundo para tratar de calmarse antes de poder hablar, porque hablar era lo que debían hacer sí o sí, para tratar de ver cómo podían solucionar todo.

 

—Yo tampoco me esperaba hacer lo que he hecho —dijo, en apenas un susurro—, pero ha sido un impulso que no he podido controlar y no sé qué es en lo que me convierte eso…

—No te convierte en nada —aseguró SeungJun—. Simplemente eres InSeong, el InSeong del que estoy enamorado —el corazón del chico dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella frase y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra por la vergüenza—. Creo que es normal… enamorarse de una persona…

—¿Incluso cuando esa persona es otro chico? —cuestionó.

—Por supuesto.

 

InSeong volvió a suspirar profundamente otra vez, pero luego se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de SeungJun, haciendo que sus torsos estuvieran completamente pegados y haciendo que sus narices se rozaran durante unos momentos antes de inclinar levemente su cabeza para poder acceder a los labios del chico otra vez y disfrutar del contacto de estos, disfrutar de cómo el beso, lento y suave hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, disfrutar de todo ello dejando de pensar —aunque una esquina de su cerebro seguía pensando, seguía pensando y le decía que podía tirarse a la piscina todas las veces que quisiera, que la piscina siempre iba a estar llena de agua si era junto a SeungJun—. InSeong no quería hacerle caso a esa pequeñita zona de su cerebro, pero poco a poco se había comenzado a dar cuenta que realmente lo que él pensara daba exactamente igual porque su cuerpo actuaba solo, su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando estaba junto al chico y su cuerpo quería estar junto a él… así que, InSeong no iba a tener más remedio que hacerle caso.

 

Con un pequeño suspiro, ambos se separaron para coger aire y para alejarse y mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Tenían mucho que perder y poco que ganar, sobre todo, SeungJun tenía muchísimo que perder, mucho más que él, pero InSeong se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que realmente daba igual lo mucho que perdieran porque le gustaba estar de aquella forma con el otro chico y eso hacía que todo se convirtiera en algo que ganar.

 

—Podemos… intentarlo… —murmuró SeungJun—. Ver cómo nos desenvolvemos… durante el tiempo que tenga que descansar y hasta que vuelva junto a KNK… después… si no nos va bien… solo tendríamos que vernos en los asuntos imprescindibles familiares, ni siquiera tendríamos que hablarnos —a InSeong se le encogió un poco el corazón pensando en cómo sería algo así y deseó que nunca llegara ese día—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Sí… —murmuró—. Intentémoslo.

 

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de SeungJun y, con ella todavía en éstos, se acercó para besar de nuevo a InSeong, quien tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sintiéndose emocionado. Aquella noche, ambos durmieron poco porque durante todo el tiempo, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos en brazos del otro, estuvieron besándose una y otra vez, sin poder abandonar los labios ajenos, como si de éstos manara un néctar delicioso al que se habían vuelto adictos y no pudieran parar de beber de él. Por ese motivo, cuando a la mañana siguiente le sonó el despertador a InSeong para ir a clase, este estaba muerto de cansancio y de sueño, sin ganas ninguna de tener que ir al instituto, pero era algo que tenía que hacer; así que, el chico finalmente acabó apagando la alarma para comenzar a arreglarse. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos cuando intentó salir de la cama porque los brazos de SeungJun no lo dejaron escapar.

 

—No te vayas… —susurró, con la voz ronca y grave, todavía tomada por el sueño—. No quiero que te vayas…

—Tengo clase —respondió InSeong, tratando de ser responsable.

—Quédate cinco minutos más… —le pidió SeungJun y el chico se lo pensó un poco. Cinco minutos no harían demasiada diferencia en su rutina, quizás debería comerse el desayuno un poco más rápido, pero poco más.

—Está bien —respondió, acurrucándose de nuevo junto a él—. Cinco minutos —susurró contra los labios del chico antes de darle un beso que fue correspondido al instante.

 

Pero los cinco minutos se convirtieron en diez, luego en veinte y, finalmente en treinta… así que, InSeong tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama, vestirse como pudo y correr por su vida para llegar a tiempo a clase. En el descansillo, todavía terminando de ponerse los zapatos con una mano y tratando de cerrar la puerta con la otra se encontró con Mina, ambos se miraron las pintas que llevaban —InSeong tenía los botones de la camisa mal abrochados, la corbata en la mano y los pelos tiesos y Mina tenía la cremallera de la falda por delante, los zapatos a medio poner y llevaba todavía la felpa de conejo que usaba para dormir en la cabeza— y se echaron a reír de forma completamente inevitable durante unos momentos, pero rápidamente volvieron a la realidad y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar a tiempo… aunque al final tuvieron que correr mucho más porque acabaron llegando tarde y el profesor encargado de vigilar la puerta aquella mañana los mandó a dar vueltas al patio.

 

—¿Sabes cómo está Park SeungJun? —le preguntó la chica mientras corrían e InSeong juraría que su corazón fue aún más rápido después de escuchar el nombre del otro—. He estado yendo al hospital con algunas de las chicas del fanclub y no nos han querido decir nada.

—¿Es para filtrar la información a las fans? —cuestionó el chico. Mina negó rápidamente con su cabeza, como si él hubiera insinuado algo horrendo.

—Es solo para saberlo yo… y quizás se lo cuente a HyeYeon… —murmuró—. Pero si me dices que no se lo cuente a nadie, no se lo contaré ni siquiera a ella. Como Tinkerbell, primero le debo lealtad a KNK y sus miembros y luego al fanclub, ellos van por encima de todo lo demás.

—¿En serio os llamáis _Campanilla_? —le preguntó, pero en cuanto vio cómo su amiga se preparaba para darle una clase magistral sobre aquel tema añadió rápidamente—: no, no hace falta que me lo cuentes. SeungJun ya está bien, está en casa y se va a quedar a descansar allí hasta que se recupere, después volverá con KNK.

—Yas! —dijo la chica—. ¿Puedo pasarme de vez en cuando por tu casa para verlo?

—Como si no te pasaras por allí cada vez que te da la gana —murmuró InSeong entre dientes—, pero no lo molestes, está convaleciente, y no digas nada de cómo está o dónde está.

—Lo prometo.

 

Después de correr tan temprano en la mañana, tanto para llegar al instituto como después por el castigo, dejó a InSeong completamente baldado para el resto del día, sin el fuelle necesario para aguantar las primeras horas de clase, solo recuperando un poco de energía tras el almuerzo, aunque no le sirvió para echar medio bien hasta que las clases finalmente terminaron. Al llegar a casa, el chico se sentía completamente agotado, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en el sofá como si fuera un peso muerto y exhalar un suspiro de profundo cansancio, llamando la atención del único ocupante del sofá y de la casa, a juzgar por cómo nadie había dicho nada al oírlo llegar.

 

—¿Un día movidito? —le preguntó SeungJun.

—Tu culpa es que lo haya tenido —murmuró él en respuesta, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Mía? —cuestionó sorprendido el otro, mientras se acercaba hasta él, quedándose muy cerca de su cuerpo—. ¿Cómo iba a ser mía?

—Me pediste que me quedara contigo un ratito más —replicó.

—Pero tú decidiste quedarte, podrías haber decidido irte —le dijo.

 

InSeong chasqueó su lengua. SeungJun tenía la desfachatez de decirle aquello cuando por la mañana se había puesto cariñoso con él y le había hecho quedarse en la cama junto a él. Estaba a punto de decírselo, de señalarle su desfachatez cuando vio cómo éste se inclinaba sobre él para besar sus labios de forma suave durante tan solo unos segundos. El contacto fue tan efímero y tan leve, que para cuando InSeong quiso darse cuenta ya había acabado y SeungJun estaba en su posición original, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si todo hubiera sido un espejismo provocado por su imaginación. Sin embargo, aunque fue un contacto tan breve, el chico se asustó, se asustó porque estaban en el salón, a la vista de cualquier persona que estuviera en la casa o entrara a ella y no podían verlos de aquella forma, no podían verlos besándose. SeungJun pareció ver en su expresión lo que estaba pensando porque inmediatamente añadió.

 

—Estamos solos, no te preocupes —se acercó para darle otro beso breve como el anterior y justo después formó un puchero en sus labios—. Siento lo de esta mañana, no lo volveré a hacer más.

—Más te vale —murmuró InSeong, besándolo él esta vez, porque había que aprovechar que estaban completamente solos.

 

Pero SeungJun no cumplió su palabra y todas las mañanas de aquella semana InSeong llegó tardísimo a clase por su culpa, haciendo que todos sus amigos se extrañaran porque incluso había días en los que había llegado mucho más tarde que Mina, algo que era todo un récord. Por eso, éstos no habían tardado en preguntarle qué era lo que lo hacía llegar tarde todos los días cuando nunca antes lo había hecho de forma tan seguida, aunque, más bien había sido YoungBin el que se lo había cuestionado y los demás habían pegado la oreja para enterarse del motivo.

 

—El maldito Park SeungJun —les contestó, sin perder la costumbre de hablar mal de él frente a sus amigos a pesar del cambio, a pesar del gran cambio entre ellos y su relación—. Sigue durmiendo conmigo porque todavía no han arreglado la maldita habitación extra y se me sigue echando encima como un koala, pero ahora no lo puedo patear hasta que me suelte porque está convaleciente y me tiro demasiado rato tratando de soltarme sin hacerle daño.

—¿A qué esperan vuestros padres para prepararle la habitación? —le cuestionó SeokWoo.

—Creo que tenían la esperanza de no tener que hacerlo nunca —murmuró—, con esto de que se suponía que solo iba a venir en contadas ocasiones porque vivía con los del grupo… pero está pasando mucho tiempo en casa. Estoy estresado, chicos.

—Normal, no podrás dormir y encima tienes que correr todos los días para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la primera hora —comentó SangHyuk.

—Exactamente —confirmó y se dirigió hacia JaeYoon—. Ahora sí que creo que odio a Park SeungJun.

 

Todos sus amigos se quedaron satisfechos con aquella respuesta e InSeong, técnicamente no les había mentido, porque era culpa de SeungJun que seguía metido en su cama que llegara tarde y que no durmiera bien… aunque los motivos exactos los había obviado porque, aunque aquellos fuesen sus amigos y se llevaran bien, el chico no estaba realmente seguro de cómo podían reaccionar si les contaba la verdad. InSeong lo había pensado muchísimo y todo aquello que hacían cuando estaban solos o en la habitación, besarse y abrazarse, no podían hacerlo cuando hubiera personas delante porque dos chicos juntos de aquella forma era una abominación en aquel mundo. Por eso, absolutamente nadie debía de saber de aquello, por el bien de sus vidas y, sobre todo, por el bien de la carrera profesional de SeungJun, que se iría al garete como saliera a la luz que le gustaba besar chicos.

 

Sin embargo, aunque InSeong tenía totalmente claro que todo aquello que hacían no podía ser visto por nadie y ambos tomaban medidas para no levantar sospechas entre sus padres cuando estaban todos juntos, no podían evitar aprovechar cada momento que tenían a solas para poder besarse, para poder estar en los brazos el uno del otro simplemente por estar juntos, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno cerca, escuchando el latido de sus corazones o notando la respiración del contrario o la vibración de su cuerpo ante algún ataque de risa. SeungJun e InSeong no podían evitar querer estar juntos cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, así que, a ninguno de ellos se le ocurrió ser precavidos en horas a las que sabían que no tenían previsto llegar y, por eso mismo, fueron descubiertos por un invitado indeseado.

 

La familia Kang siempre había tenido una llave en su poder de la casa de enfrente, como la familia Kim tenía una de sus vecinos, una llave que siempre era usada para entrar a las casas ajenas sin tener que molestar a sus propietarios, una llave que InSeong se había olvidado por completo que Mina tenía y podía usar para entrar en casa porque él mismo le había dicho que podía ir siempre que quisiera mientras no molestara a SeungJun con sus tonterías. Por ese olvido y por no esperar a nadie que viniera a aquellas horas, ambos habían sido descuidados y, mientras tenían puesta de fondillo una película de sobremesa aquel domingo, ambos se habían dedicado a besarse, besarse y besarse y, en algún momento, InSeong había acabado con la espalda contra los asientos del sofá mientras SeungJun se encontraba sobre él, no besando solamente sus labios, sino su cuello.

 

Concentrados en los besos y con el murmullo de la película llenando el salón, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo la puerta del piso se abría ni cómo la persona que había llegado se adentraba en el lugar, viéndolos de aquella guisa, hasta que la chica no dejó escapar un grito. Inmediatamente, ambos se separaron como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido recorridos por una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte y se repelieran y dieran calambre, girándose hacia la chica que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y señalándolos.

 

—Mina… te lo puedo explicar… —murmuró InSeong, aunque no sabía cómo iba a explicarle absolutamente nada.


	10. Chapter Nine

 

 

—Mina… te lo puedo explicar… —murmuró InSeong, aunque no sabía cómo iba a explicarle absolutamente nada. No sabía cómo podía decirle que estaba saliendo con el chico del que ella estaba totalmente prendada. No sabía cómo iba a enmascarar aquella situación y darle la vuelta para que ella no creyera que lo que había visto era lo que realmente había pasado—. No es lo que parece…

—¡Pues explícame qué es lo que es de verdad! —replicó ella, alzando un poco la voz—, porque parecer parecía que _oppa_ te estaba comiendo el cuello.

 

A InSeong le entró el pánico. Su amiga lo había visto todo perfectamente y lo de inventarse una mentira que tapara lo que habían estado haciendo era imposible, así que, lo que tenía que hacer era inventarse una mentira que explicara por qué SeungJun estaba sobre él besándole el cuello, algo que probablemente era un poco más sencillo de explicar que si los hubiera visto besándose en los labios. Sin embargo, en pánico, InSeong no podía pensar con claridad y no sabía qué era lo que podía decir, mientras los segundos pasaban, el silencio se iba haciendo más pesado y Mina se impacientaba.

 

—Mina… ¿verdad? —murmuró entonces SeungJun, rompiendo aquel silencio y haciendo que la atención de la chica se desviara hacia él, provocando que InSeong pudiera respirar de nuevo, aunque no sabía cuando había dejado de respirar antes—. Yo puedo explicártelo todo, pero antes, siéntate, por favor.

 

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando si debía hacer lo que SeungJun le había pedido hasta que finalmente se decidió por hacerlo y se sentó en el sofá, lo más alejada de ambos que pudo, observándolos fijamente. InSeong se giró hacia el chico para hacerle con la mirada una pregunta silenciosa, cuestionándole qué era lo que le iba a contar a su amiga; sin embargo, éste simplemente le dedicó una media sonrisa y puso una mano sobre la suya disimuladamente, como si esperara calmarlo de aquella forma, algo imposible porque InSeong estaba de los nervios e incluso sentía cómo el sudor frío caía por su columna vertebral y tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión. Nadie podía saber sobre aquello, nadie debía de saber que ambos hacían aquellas cosas juntos… pero apenas había pasado una semana y Mina ya los había descubierto porque habían sido demasiado descuidados. Aunque muy en el fondo, InSeong se alegraba de que hubiera sido Mina y no su madre o el señor Park, porque si hubiera sido alguno de los dos, probablemente les darían la paliza de sus vidas y los mandarían a cada uno a una punta del mundo para que no volvieran a cruzarse jamás.

 

—Mina —volvió a decir SeungJun—. Sé que eres Tinkerbell, así que, me gustaría que todo lo que te voy a contar lo mantuvieras en secreto… por favor —la chica titubeó, pero finalmente asintió—. Bien… voy a empezar por el principio.

 

Y, en ese momento, SeungJun comenzó a explicarle a Mina y a InSeong paso a paso cómo se había enamorado del chico, cómo se había quedado prendado de él en la cena en la que se conocieron y cómo poco a poco se había ido enamorando más y más de él conforme los días, las semanas y los meses habían pasado. También le contó sobre el accidente, le contó cómo su situación había sido mucho más grave de lo que habían dicho en las noticias, le contó cómo había estado a punto de morir y cómo se había prometido que, tras aquella segunda oportunidad que le había dado la vida, no iba a desaprovechar el tiempo lamentándose por no se capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. SeungJun les abrió a ambos su corazón y dejó sus sentimientos completamente al desnudo y desprotegidos para que si la chica quisiera destruirlos pudiera hacerlo sin tener que realizar mucho esfuerzo.

 

—¿Sois… novios? —fue lo que preguntó Mina cuando SeungJun terminó de hablar. Éste asintió, a pesar de que ninguno había dicho que fueran novios en ningún momento… aunque lo que hacían era algo que solían hacer las parejas, así que, no porque no lo hubiera dicho significaba que no lo fueran—. ¿Estáis saliendo? —SeungJun volvió a asentir—. Madre mía. No me lo creo.

 

En ese momento, la chica lanzó uno de sus grititos ultrasónicos y después comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido y tapándose la cara con las manos como si estuviera avergonzada, haciendo que InSeong se quedara completamente confuso. El chico se había esperado que Mina les gritara, los insultara, lo moliera a él a palos y jurara y perjurara que dejaría de seguir a KNK y que difundiría la noticia para destruir a SeungJun… pero nada de aquello había pasado y simple y llanamente se estaba comportando de la misma forma que cuando veía algún vídeo del grupo o aparecían fotos en las revistas.

 

—Hay un par de cosas que vuelven locas a las fans —le susurró SeungJun al oído, probablemente notando su patente confusión, mientras Mina seguía a lo suyo—. La primera, son los chicos guapos… la segunda, dos chicos guapos liados; por eso he pensado que podría contarle esto a tu amiga sin que supusiera ningún problema porque además nos podría ayudar de vez en cuando.

—¿Y si no hubiera reaccionado de esta manera? —le preguntó al chico.

—Siempre podríamos fugarnos a Estados Unidos —murmuró éste, guiñándole un ojo—. Mina, tienes que prometerme que jamás se lo dirás a nadie y que nos guardarás el secreto —le dijo a la chica en ese momento, llamando su atención—. Nadie lo puede saber, ni siquiera otras Tinkerbells o los miembros de KNK… menos nuestros padres.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo —respondió ella rápidamente—. Lo prometo como Tinkerbell. No saldrá de mi boca nada sobre esto, no se lo contaré a nadie y seguiré escribiendo fanfics SeungSeong… aunque en mi mente será otro InSeong el que estará contigo.

 

InSeong no quiso preguntar qué eran “fanfics SeungSeong”, no quiso tener nada que ver con aquello y simplemente suspiró aliviado porque aquel desafortunado encuentro con Mina hubiera terminado bien para todos, dándose cuenta en aquel momento que no sabía realmente lo que sería de ellos si fueran descubiertos, porque probablemente tendrían que separarse o huir y eso era algo que no podían permitirse. En ese mismo momento, InSeong se dio cuenta de que quizás no se había estado dejando llevar por SeungJun solo por dejarse llevar… sino porque probablemente, él también estaba enamorado del chico y eso lo asustó de sobremanera, pero las piezas sobre su comportamiento con el otro empezaron a encajar una tras otra, formando finalmente el puzle que tantísimo tiempo le había llevado terminar, el puzle en el que InSeong se percataba de que SeungJun se había metido demasiado en su mundo, tanto, que ya no recordaba apenas cómo debía ser éste sin él.

 

Mina se quedó en el piso haciéndoles unas cuantas preguntas sobre su relación que fueron todas respondidas por SeungJun porque InSeong tenía la cabeza en otra parte y apenas les prestó atención, de hecho, el chico prácticamente no se dio ni cuenta de que su amiga se despedía de ellos y se iba a su propia casa hasta que ésta no agitó su mano delante de su rostro, haciéndolo así estar de vuelta en el mundo real. Se despidió de ella en ese momento, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa convincente y en cuanto escuchó cómo la puerta del piso era cerrada por ella, dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, lanzando un suspiro profundo al aire.

 

—Creo que ha salido bastante bien —murmuró SeungJun a su lado, aprovechando para apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro del chico—. Tenía esperanzas de que saliera bien, pero no me imaginaba que se lo tomara tan increíblemente bien.

—Ha sido una locura —susurró InSeong.

—¿Una locura? ¿El qué? —le cuestionó el otro, con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz que le indicó a InSeong que SeungJun podría estar malinterpretando las cosas que quería decir, así que, rápidamente añadió.

—Toda la situación… que Mina nos pillara y que lo primero que se te pasara por la cabeza fuera contárselo todo y… —el chico inspiró hondo—. He pasado realmente miedo por si se le cruzaba el cable y le contaba lo que había visto a alguien y todo se iba a la mierda… nosotros y nuestros futuros.

—Pero no ha sido así…

—Pero podría haber sido —InSeong se separó de SeungJun para mirarlo—. Yo no tengo realmente mucho que perder, pero tú tienes muchísimo que perder si esto se sabe.

—KNK no durará siempre —replicó el otro.

—Pero ahora mismo es tu presente y tu futuro y no lo puedes echar por tierra, así como así, por mí —murmuró, tratando de que la seriedad y sinceridad de sus palabras le fueran transmitidas—. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos y no podemos dejar que nadie más nos vea.

—Antes te dije que podríamos fugarnos a Estados Unidos y lo digo completamente en serio —contestó SeungJun—. Si llegara alguien más a descubrirnos y todo saliera a la luz podríamos hacerlo, porque yo tengo una cuenta corriente llena de dinero y talento para el espectáculo y tú hablas inglés perfectamente, así que podrías ser mi manager.

—¿Has pensado en todo esto en el rato que Mina ha estado aquí? —comentó InSeong, tratando de no dejar escapar la risa por la detallada situación que éste le había propuesto.

—En realidad siempre ha sido mi plan B —respondió—. Llevo años sintiéndome atraído por chicos y cuando me convertí en miembro de KNK pensé que, si se acababa sabiendo, huir era la mejor opción.

—Pero no se sabrá —murmuró InSeong, poniendo sus manos sobre las del otro—. Tendremos muchísimo más cuidado a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

 

En las siguientes semanas, tener a Mina como aliada demostró ser bastante útil en varias ocasiones porque la chica mentía de forma descarada siempre —gracias a la experiencia que había adquirido escaqueándose para ir a diferentes eventos de KNK en los últimos tiempos, eventos que, a veces, ni siquiera eran en la capital—, y sus mentiras los ayudaban bastante; además, cuando se encontraban los tres juntos, podían comportarse como solían comportarse cuando estaban solos, podían estar sentados el uno entre las piernas del otro, abrazados o tocando sus cuerpos de forma leve, junto a Mina podían ser ellos mismos y eso lo agradecían enormemente.

 

También agradecían bastante poder salir a la calle, ir al cine o a algún sitio a comer, porque ir ellos dos solos siempre era extraño, siempre hacía que la gente los observara raro —y no porque reconocieran a SeungJun como el miembro más famoso de KNK, sino porque ir los dos juntos al cine o a comer entre dos chicos solos era algo que llamaba la atención, ya que generalmente los grupos de amigos no los formaban solo dos muchachos, sino más—, pero junto a Mina eso no sucedía. Por eso, cada vez que, en las siguientes semanas querían hacer algo fuera de casa o que había alguien en casa y no podían, acudían a Mina y ella siempre estaba encantada de ayudarlos.

 

De aquella forma, poco a poco, su relación se fue conformando y afianzando y ambos se fueron conociendo más el uno al otro. InSeong y SeungJun estaban bastante bien juntos y el chico había aprovechado todas aquellas semanas para pensar sobre aquella relación, una relación que debían de esconder ante ojos de los demás, pero que entre ellos —y con Mina— podían ser ellos mismos. Siendo ellos mismos el chico se sentía bastante feliz, las comisuras de sus labios siempre se encontraban hacia arriba y cuando pasaba todas las horas que pasaba en el instituto, siempre se encontraba pensando en volver lo más rápido posible a casa para poder estar junto a SeungJun y, cuando llegaba, SeungJun le comentaba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Mina a veces les decía que eran algo empalagosos, pero InSeong no lo sentía de aquella forma.

 

Sí que su relación había tenido un giro de ciento ochenta grados porque cuando se habían conocido apenas hablaban el uno con el otro y en aquel momento incluso se dejaban algunos mensajes en el beeper cuando no se veían y SeungJun había hablado de comprarles a toda la familia un móvil para que todos estuvieran en contacto lo más rápido posible por si ocurría algo de nuevo —aunque aquello era realmente una excusa para comprarle uno a InSeong—. Había sido un cambio bastante abrupto y curioso y, sobre todo, el cambio había sido bastante acusado en el parecer del chico, que poco a poco había dejado de levantar una barrera a su alrededor y ponerse en guardia cuando estaba junto a SeungJun.

 

InSeong, obviamente, le había dado muchísimas vueltas en los primeros días a aquel cambio entre ellos, aquel cambio que se había producido a raíz del accidente que había tenido el otro, le había dado muchísimas vueltas por si realmente estaba en aquella relación porque le había dado pena o por algo por el estilo; sin embargo, el sobrecogimiento en el pecho cuando todo aquello había sucedido, era un claro síntoma de que no era así, aquello le había indicado a InSeong que tenía sentimientos por SeungJun, aunque no se había dado cuenta de cuán profundos eran, de hecho, el chico estaba completamente seguro de que ni siquiera tenía idea de la profundidad que tenían sus sentimientos por SeungJun en aquellos momentos, aunque sí que tenía claro que se sentía atraído por él.

 

Atracción. InSeong se sentía bastante atraído por SeungJun porque su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho cada vez que éste lo besaba o lo tocaba o le dedicaba alguna mirada o una sonrisa pícara y el vello de su piel se erizaba ante el contacto físico más leve entre ambos. Era curioso, era extraño, porque también había ocasiones en las que aquello no sucedía y en las que se sentía completamente relajado junto a él, sin escalofríos, sin notar cómo su corazón quisiera salirse de su cuerpo, solo por notar que el otro estaba junto a él. Pero InSeong sentía también otro tipo de atracción por SeungJun, otro tipo de atracción en el que su cuerpo le jugaba muy malas pasadas de vez en cuando y el chico a veces sentía que quería se lo tragara la tierra antes de que el otro tuviera noticias de qué era lo que sucedía con su cuerpo cuando a veces los besos se volvían un poco más candentes o cuando tenía algún sueño húmedo en el que ambos solían ser los protagonistas.

 

No obstante, ese último tipo de atracción no era sentido solo por InSeong, ya que en muchas noches el chico se había despertado a horas extrañas de la madrugada sintiendo contra su trasero la dura entrepierna de SeungJun y, en algún momento en el que se habían sabido solos durante horas, cuando sus besos habían sido más tórridos, habían implicado más lengua, más saliva, más dientes mordiendo aquí y allá, InSeong había notado la dureza del otro chico contra la suya propia y eso le había enviado pequeñas oleadas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo cada vez que se rozaban sus entrepiernas. No obstante, aunque ambos sabían que aquel tipo de atracción física existía entre ambos, en el mes y poco que llevaban de relación, no habían podido desatarla por completo debido a las heridas del accidente de SeungJun y a que le habían ordenado que hiciera los menos esfuerzos posibles —y entre los pocos esfuerzos que podía realizar no se encontraba el acostarse con InSeong— así que, no habían podido ir demasiado lejos.

 

Sin embargo, aquello cambió el día en el que después de una revisión médica le fue dicho a SeungJun que ya estaba completamente recuperado y que podía volver al trabajo. Debido a aquello, el chico ya no podría estar en casa a todas horas, ya no podría dormir con él, ya no podría salir con él y con Mina, ya no podrían estar juntos cada día, verse cada día, tocarse cada día... por lo que, antes de que no fueran capaces de verse por un tiempo, se desencadenó finalmente el momento indicado para que ambos dieran rienda suelta a la atracción que sentían el uno con el otro. Se habían quedado solos en la tarde del domingo, como siempre sucedía ya que sus padres aprovechaban el tiempo para hacer las compras de la semana y pasar un poco de tiempo juntos sin ellos dos cerca, y al día siguiente SeungJun debía de volver al piso de KNK y a los entrenamientos para la nueva canción del grupo, por lo que aquella tarde era el único momento en el que podían dar rienda suelta a aquella atracción que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

 

Por ese motivo se encerraron en el dormitorio que compartían, echando el pestillo de la puerta incluso para que nadie pudiera entrar al lugar sin que ellos lo quisieran, y por eso ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, con parsimonia, saboreando todos y cada uno de los rincones de la boca ajena, rozando sus cuerpos con la yema de sus dedos levemente al principio. No hicieron falta realmente las palabras entre ellos, ninguno dijo qué era lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero ambos lo sabían, porque aquel era el único momento en el que podían hacerlo y debían de aprovecharlo al máximo, ya que no volverían a tener un momento como aquel en muchísimo tiempo.

 

Y los besos comenzaron a ser más calientes y más largos, dejándolos sin respiración y sus manos se dejaron de leves roces sobre la piel del otro y empezaron a tocar con mucha más ansia, casi con desesperación, a tocar y a agarrar. Y poco a poco, el ambiente en la habitación se fue haciendo más y más cálido y los jadeos de ambos se escucharon con más frecuencia y la ropa comenzó a sobrarles y, como pudieron, empezaron a retirarla del cuerpo ajeno y del propio, dejando al descubierto cada vez más y más zonas de sus cuerpos hasta que prácticamente se quedaron desnudos sobre el colchón, con tan solo una pieza de ropa entre ambos, que no era mucho pero que a la vez lo era todo. No era mucho porque sus entrepiernas se rozaban e InSeong sentía sus miembros completamente erectos el uno contra el otro porque aquella fina tela que los separaba no era suficiente e incluso había comenzado a humedecerse; pero a la vez aquella era la última barrera de la desnudez absoluta, una desnudez que nunca antes había sido presenciada de aquella forma para ninguno de los dos y que suponía demasiadas cosas.

 

InSeong había estado desnudo delante de su madre, de Mina o de sus amigos y compañeros de clase en las duchas después del deporte, había estado desnudo delante de bastante gente en general y eso nunca había significado nada para él; pero ante la expectativa de quedarse completamente desnudo delante de SeungJun, su cuerpo se hallaba completamente sonrojado, su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón iba a mil por segundo y sentía demasiadas cosas en general en el interior de su ser que no estaba seguro de si podría soportar aquella especie de combustión espontánea que se estaba dando en su cuerpo. No obstante, por otro lado, el chico lo único que deseaba era que la tela que formaba la última barrera entre ambos fuera retirada, tanto de su cuerpo como del de SeungJun, porque lo necesitaba, porque deseaba sentir el mismo contacto piel con piel que sentía en las demás zonas de su ser y que no eran tan sensibles como aquella en cuestión.

 

Cuando por fin SeungJun se alejó un poco de su cuerpo y se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama, sobre él, InSeong sintió algo de frío porque el otro ya no estaba junto a él... pero todo el frío desapareció de golpe cuando el chico se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y de los de InSeong, dejando al descubierto sus miembros erectos, con sus venas profundamente marcadas en su piel y al borde de estallar. El frío se fue por completo de su cuerpo cuando SeungJun volvió a situarse sobre él, pegando todas y cada una de las zonas de sus cuerpos, incluidos sus miembros y ambos comenzaron a moverse por inercia, rozándose el uno al otro, enviándose oleadas de placer intensas a todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos, siendo aquello demasiado e insuficiente a la vez. Los jadeos leves que no habían abandonado sus labios en prácticamente ningún momento se escucharon mucho más fuertes resonar en la habitación, mucho más vibrantes, mucho más llenos de sentimiento y de placer y sus manos no tardaron en buscar el miembro ajeno para tocarse, para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tocar a alguien más, a alguien que no eran ellos mismos y que no conocían, que no sabían cómo hacer estallar en el placer. No obstante, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el fuego acumulado se extendió finalmente por todo su cuerpo en oleadas de placer cuando llegaron al orgasmo, dejándolos completamente exhaustos, acalorados, con la respiración entrecortada y pegajosos por el sudor y el semen; pero a pesar de todo ello, con una sonrisa imposible de borrar en sus rostros.

 

Tardaron bastantes minutos en recomponerse, en poder respirar como normalmente lo hacían, en dejar de sentir aquellas oleadas de placer, pero cuando lo hicieron, se miraron a los ojos con cariño y con un ardiente deseo que no había terminado de ser aplacado. InSeong miró la hora del reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba demasiado tiempo para que sus padres regresaran a casa, un tiempo que les daba el espacio necesario para tratar de aplacar aquel fuego que ambos habían encendido.

 

—¿Quieres que sigamos en la ducha? —propuso, sintiéndose lo suficiente valiente como para proponer algo como aquello. La sonrisa torcida de SeungJun le indicó antes que sus palabras cuál era su respuesta y el chico no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo la anticipación que iba justo antes de experimentar aquel placer absoluto.

—Por supuesto.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Las primeras horas, los primeros días, las primeras semanas sin SeungJun completamente a su disposición fueron bastante duras y aburridas para InSeong, que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del otro chico, una presencia casi constante en su vida porque cuando no estaba en las clases, siempre había estado junto a él, aunque solo fuera estar juntos en el salón con la televisión de fondo mientras InSeong hacía los deberes y el otro lo observaba desde el otro lado del sofá. Aunque no se estuvieran besando o tocando, el chico se había acostumbrado a su presencia y ésta ya no estaba allí en el piso para cuando InSeong quisiera; sino que se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad, en el sótano del edificio de su empresa o en el piso que compartía con los otros cuatro miembros de su grupo. Fueron tiempos duros para InSeong mientras se acostumbraba a aquella nueva dinámica en la que no podían verse cada vez que quisieran; pero el chico trató todo lo posible para ocupar su mente y así no tener que pensar en SeungJun y en su ausencia.

 

De camino al instituto siempre iba con Mina, hablaba con ella, le prestaba atención a todo lo que esta le contaba e incluso hacía algunos apuntes a lo que ella le decía, sorprendiéndola a veces, porque era bastante inusual que el chico participara en sus conversaciones cuando no tenían que ver con algo que tuvieran en común. InSeong siempre había aprovechado para desconectar cuando Mina le hablaba de KNK y de Park SeungJun y comenzaba a pensar en cosas que necesitaran de su atención, pero se acostumbró a escucharla cuando hablaba de aquellos temas en concreto porque la chica siempre le daba algo de información sobre su novio, información a la que él no tenía acceso porque apenas podía hablar con el otro chico —realmente, pocas habían sido las veces que habían hablado y habían tenido una conversación propiamente dicha, ya que cuando InSeong se levantaba para ir al instituto, SeungJun dormía y cuando éste volvía a casa, el otro se encontraba en la empresa ensayando y para cuando terminaba de ensayar InSeong ya estaba dormido— solo se solían dejar mensajes sobre cómo les iba y sobre cómo se echaban de menos, pero poco más.

 

Durante las clases, para no pensar en el otro tampoco más de la cuenta, InSeong atendía al máximo, además de tener conversaciones profundas con el resto de sus amigos sobre baloncesto y los equipos que podían o no ser los reyes de la temporada que estaba acabando. Igualmente, aprovechando que aquel año terminaba finalmente el instituto y que debía de presentarse al examen de acceso a la universidad, InSeong aprovechó para llenar su cabeza de conocimientos, estudiando prácticamente a todas horas para que la no presencia de SeungJun a su lado no hiciera una mella demasiado profunda en su vida, disfrutando de los pequeños momentos en los que escuchaba su voz al otro lado del teléfono, ya fuera por los mensajes dejados o por las pocas ocasiones en las que llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo para coincidir y tener una conversación un poco más larga.

 

La vida sin SeungJun allí era un poco tediosa y solitaria, algo de lo que InSeong no se había percatado antes de que el otro chico se metiera tan hondo en su vida, porque antes no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo allí, puesto que no sabía lo que era tenerlo junto a él. No obstante, el chico trataba de llevar todo aquello de la mejor forma posible, esperando con ansias los momentos en los que a SeungJun le daban un poco de tiempo libre, momentos en los que el chico no dudaba en correr hacia el piso de la familia y en quedarse con InSeong todo el tiempo que le estaba permitido. Era algo extraño para ellos tener que esperar aquellos breves y escasos momentos para poder estar juntos, para poder verse, aunque fuera solo verse porque sus padres se encontraban allí y no podían hacer otra cosa más que verse durante algunas horas hasta que finalmente se metían en la habitación y, al amparo de la oscuridad y del silencio de la noche, ambos aprovechaban para besarse, para recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro, para estar juntos de todas las formas que podían y de la manera más silenciosa puesto que sus padres dormían al otro lado de la pared.

 

Aquella era una nueva rutina en sus vidas que habían acabado por aceptar, una nueva rutina en la que debían aprovechar los escasos momentos que la vida les brindaba para poder estar juntos de todas las formas posibles.

 

Las vacaciones de verano se le hicieron completamente eternas a InSeong porque sin las distracciones del instituto durante la gran parte del día todo se le hizo demasiado pesado. El chico acabó todos los deberes que le habían mandado para las vacaciones en apenas un par de días y ayudó a Mina a hacer los suyos, además de retomar las clases de inglés con ella para mantenerse un poco más ocupado de lo normal. También quedó con sus amigos y el grupo de nueve chicos hizo miles de cosas bajo el sol abrasador del verano y el calor húmedo y pegajoso que procedía del enorme río que cruzaba la ciudad y la dividía por la mitad. Sin embargo, InSeong siguió acusando bastante la ausencia de SeungJun, porque éste se encontraba promocionando el nuevo álbum y en aquellos días no tenía ni un solo momento libre para dejarse caer por la casa y estar con él y el chico tampoco se atrevía a molestarlo en su trabajo. Por ese motivo, para acusar un poco menos la ausencia, InSeong acababa quedándose junto a Mina para ver los programas de la televisión en los que el chico aparecía e incluso yendo a algún evento del grupo. Entre toda la marea de chicas bajitas que gritaban y alzaban pancartas o globos, InSeong destacaba demasiado, alto como una torre y simplemente observando en silencio a Park SeungJun, mientras éste le devolvía la mirada, cantando para él.

 

Y el verano dio de nuevo paso al inicio de las clases y el tiempo fue un poco más rápido, pero no demasiado, con las últimas lecciones, los últimos exámenes, las preparaciones para el examen de acceso y la constante ausencia de SeungJun hasta bien avanzado el año. Una vez las promociones del nuevo álbum finalizaron, por fin le dieron las tan ansiadas vacaciones y por fin éste pudo volver a estar en casa todo el tiempo junto a InSeong y el chico se sintió mucho más tranquilo de lo que lo había estado en meses. Aunque los primeros días en casa SeungJun los pasó durmiendo prácticamente a todas horas, recuperando todo el sueño perdido durante todo aquel tiempo, y otras veces tenía alguna grabación a la que asistir, generalmente se pasaba el rato junto a InSeong en el salón o en su cuarto con él mientras estudiaba.

 

Sabiéndolo cerca o sintiéndolo cerca, el chico se podía concentrar mucho mejor en sus estudios, incluso cuando SeungJun se hartaba de observarlo simplemente y comenzaba a tratar de meterle mano cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. InSeong a veces le chistaba que se quedara quieto o le pegaba en la mano que trataba de sobarlo porque no quería ser distraído, otras veces le prestaba mucha más atención a las leves caricias del otro y se dejaba llevar, harto de estar estudiando a todas horas.

 

Sin embargo, después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados y sin poder verse y casi ni hablar, los chicos se habían vuelto menos precavidos, habían perdido la costumbre de asegurarse perfectamente de que estaban a solas e incluso no recordaban cerrar el pestillo de la habitación cuando estaban dentro de ella juntos. Aquello, que era lo principal en lo que habían basado su relación comenzó a ser completamente secundario porque todo el tiempo separados había hecho demasiada mella en ambos y, por ello, en algunas ocasiones se llevaron algunos sustos y habían tenido que separar las manos el uno del otro demasiado rápido, haciendo movimientos para nada naturales que no pasaron desapercibidos para la madre de InSeong, quien comenzó a estar siempre más atenta a ambos. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de aquel hecho, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la señora Kim no les quitaba la vista de encima cuando estaban en la misma habitación o diferentes y que siempre que ambos estaban en el dormitorio ella siempre agudizaba el oído para tratar de identificar qué era lo que hacían en aquel lugar tantas horas encerrados ambos, descubriendo así que SeungJun no dormía y que InSeong no estudiaba tanto como ella se había pensado en un principio.

 

No obstante, ninguno de los dos estuvo al tanto de aquel hecho y cuando finalmente InSeong hizo las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y pudo dejar de estudiar a todas horas, ambos hicieron grandes planes para cuando sus padres desaparecieran de casa alguna tarde y esperaron que aquel día llegara con gran expectación, porque celebrarían el éxito que seguía amasando KNK y lo bien que a InSeong le habían ido los exámenes; pero los chicos no supieron que su gran celebración, que su gran momento lleno de felicidad se iba a convertir en un momento lleno de angustia porque lo único que necesitaba la madre de InSeong —y el padre de SeungJun, a quién le había contado lo que sospechaba la mujer— para confirmar sus sospechas, era pillarlos in fraganti… y ellos se dejaron pillar por sus descuidos.

 

La puerta de la habitación sin el pestillo echado fue abierta justo en el instante en el que ambos se encontraban sobre la cama, sin camisetas, con InSeong tumbado sobre la cama y SeungJun con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del chico y encorvado sobre él, besando su pecho. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar el ruido, pero ya era demasiado tarde y sus padres los habían visto y en las expresiones de sus rostros se podía apreciar perfectamente la poca gracia que aquello que habían visto les hacía. Porque se habían encontrado a sus hijos en la cama y porque además de ser sus hijos y hermanastros, también eran dos chicos. Y la habitación se llenó de gritos antes de que ninguno pudiera tratar de formar una excusa para salir del paso de aquella situación.

 

—¿Cómo se os ocurre hacernos esto, haceros esto? —fue lo que preguntó la madre de InSeong cuando los gritos llenos de insultos del señor Park se fueron diluyendo. En su voz y en sus ojos, su hijo pudo ver perfectamente cómo su madre estaba profundamente decepcionada por haberlos encontrado de aquella forma al abrir la puerta, como si hasta el último segundo hubiera estado deseando que sus sospechas no se confirmaran jamás—. ¿Cómo?

—Te lo puedo explicar —murmuró InSeong, porque quizás, apelando a su sensibilidad podrían sacar de aquello un encuentro amable como había pasado con Mina muchos meses atrás.

 

InSeong estaba dispuesto a contarles a los dos adultos lo mucho que se querían, lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos y que no hacía realmente falta que lo supiera la gente para que ellos pudieran ser felices; el chico estaba dispuesto a contarles cómo se había acabado enamorando de SeungJun a pesar de que eso no se lo había contado a absolutamente nadie. Él estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que tenían y no dejar que aquello finalizara de esa manera, SeungJun también lo estaba, por cómo en su mirada se reflejaba la decisión de apoyar a InSeong en lo que éste les contara sobre ellos, fuera lo que fuera. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos estaban dispuestos a ello, sus padres ni siquiera los dejaron hablar.

 

—No hay nada que explicar —replicó el señor Park—. No es ya suficiente tener un hijo marica, sino que encima me quieren explicar por qué son unos desviados.

—Pero papá…

—Vístete ahora mismo Park SeungJun y sal de esa cama —lo cortó el hombre—. Recoge tus cosas porque te voy a llevar al piso de la empresa y no vas a volver a pisar esta casa nunca más.

—No —dijo el chico.

—¿No? —cuestionó el hombre—. Como no te vistas ahora mismo y salgas por esa puerta te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, así que, tú eliges.

 

InSeong pudo ver la determinación en la mirada de SeungJun, la determinación de que pasara lo que pasase, de que le sucediera lo que le sucediera, seguiría allí junto a él, sin moverse de su lado ni un milímetro; pero InSeong no podría ver cómo éste sufría daño alguno delante de sus ojos y, sobre todo, si este daño se podía evitar. Aquella guerra no la iban a ganar en aquel primer asalto, estaba completamente claro; pero igual podrían hacerlo con el tiempo, cuando sus padres se calmaran un poco y se pudiera hablar con ellos de aquel asunto. Esa era la esperanza de InSeong, así que puso una mano sobre la del otro chico para que éste fijara su atención en él y dejara de observar a su padre.

 

—Está bien —murmuró—. Puedes irte ahora. Trataremos de solucionar esto, no te preocupes.

 

SeungJun no pareció demasiado dispuesto en un primer momento a seguir sus palabras, pero después de unos segundos pareció haberlo pensado mejor y finalmente asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de comenzar a hacer lo que su padre le había dicho. InSeong no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada cada movimiento del otro, cómo se bajó de la cama, cómo buscó su camiseta en el suelo y se la puso y cómo sacó de detrás de la puerta la pequeña maleta que siempre llevaba a casa con ropa cuando volvía para quedarse un tiempo, llenándola con algunas de las cosas que tenía en el armario y cogiendo también algunas de InSeong sin que nadie se percatara de ellos más que ambos. Aquello le trajo a la memoria al chico la conversación que habían tenido sobre qué era lo que debían de hacer si alguna vez sus padres los pillaban y SeungJun le había dicho seriamente lo de fugarse a Estados Unidos, probablemente estuviera haciendo los preparativos desde ya en su cabeza para aquello; pero estando allí sus padres con ellos, InSeong no podría preguntárselo.

 

Finalmente, cuando lo tuvo todo listo, SeungJun se giró hacia él para despedirse y tras eso salió por la puerta de la habitación junto con el señor Park. InSeong quiso echarse a llorar en aquel momento por toda la tensión acumulada durante aquellos escasos minutos, pero se contuvo de hacerlo porque su madre se había quedado en el lugar con él.

 

—InSeong… —le dijo—. Sabes que lo que habéis hecho está mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué está mal? —cuestionó a su madre—. ¿Está mal que dos personas se quieran? —el chico inspiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la rabia y la impotencia por lo que había sucedido, porque aquello solo había pasado porque ambos habían sido demasiado descuidados, si hubieran estado más atentos a todo, nadie se habría enterado de lo que sucedía entre ellos y podrían haber seguido con su relación tranquilamente—. No creo que esté mal.

—Pero lo está —replicó ella—. Sois dos chicos… y entiendo que sois jóvenes y que queráis experimentar cosas… pero hay una línea que no se puede cruzar y la habéis estado cruzando.

—¿En qué se difiere esto de lo que tú tienes con el señor Park? —no pudo evitar cuestionar—. Vosotros os queréis y os casasteis y os dio igual las malas caras que llevábamos SeungJun y yo a vuestra boda y a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia que me arrinconaras para presentármelos en una cena y soltarme el bombo allí —le encaró—, pero a pesar de todo eso aprendí a vivir con ello porque os queríais y porque SeungJun estaba conmigo.

—Eso es otra cosa completamente diferente —dijo su madre y, sin darle tiempo a replicar, añadió—: en cuanto vuelva YoonSung hablaremos sobre todo esto y lo que vamos a hacer y vosotros tendréis que acatar nuestra decisión sin rechistar.

 

Tras dedicarle aquellas duras palabras, la mujer que había sido su todo durante demasiado tiempo simplemente se fue de la habitación, dejando que la soledad, el silencio y el peso de lo que había sucedido se cerniera sobre su hijo, quien ya no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar porque todo aquello lo superaba demasiado y porque todo aquello había sucedido y no sabía qué era lo que iba a depararles el futuro a ambos después de la reacción que habían tenido sus padres, una reacción que no dejaba ninguna duda sobre sus posturas acerca de la relación que sus hijos mantenían. InSeong lloró de impotencia y lloró de tristeza por cómo habían salido las cosas aquella tarde y por cómo el día se había convertido en una pesadilla cuando ellos lo habían planeada para que fuera el mejor día que pudieran pasar juntos… todo se había ido al garete y el chico ya no tenía ninguna certeza sobre nada.

 

Los siguientes días fueron agónicos para InSeong puesto que no lo dejaron salir del piso familiar, ni siquiera para cruzar a la casa de al lado y estar con Mina, poder hablar con ella y pedirle consejo sobre todo aquel tema. Probablemente habían pensado que eso sería lo que haría si lo dejaban salir de allí, por lo que el chico no pudo hacer más que quedarse en su habitación y comer a escondidas cuando sabía que nadie lo iba a ver. Su beeper le fue arrebatado para que ningún mensaje pudiera llegarle y, cada vez que el teléfono sonaba porque SeungJun había llamado, no lo dejaban ponerse al aparato —durante todo aquel tiempo el chico echó en falta aquel móvil que SeungJun había prometido comprarle porque eso habría hecho muchísimo más fáciles las cosas en aquel momento—; sin embargo, el chico tuvo que quedarse completamente incomunicado y sin saber nada o poder hacer nada allí encerrado hasta que finalmente los dos adultos aparecieron en su habitación para contarle las buenas nuevas… unas buenas nuevas que de buenas no tenían nada.

 

—Hemos decidido que lo mejor para todos es que os alejéis lo máximo posible por un tiempo —fue lo que dijo su madre—, así que he usado mis contactos en Inglaterra para conseguirte una plaza en una universidad allí a pesar de que el curso ya está avanzado, pero te podrás incorporar inmediatamente a las clases.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el chico sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar—. No puede ser cierto.

—Ve sacando tu ropa del armario, el avión sale mañana por la mañana —replicó la mujer.

—No, no podéis hacer esto. Me niego —dijo él.

—Mañana te subirás en ese avión, con ropa o sin ella —replicó el señor Park—, y yo de ti lo haría con las maletas hechas y sin pensamientos de volver por aquí ni siquiera por las fiestas.

—No.

 

Y el chico trató de hablar con los dos, trató de razonar con ellos, trató de hacerles ver que aquel no era el camino y que no podían hacerle eso a los dos, que no podían separarlos de aquella manera; pero la decisión había sido tomada y no hubo forma, no hubo palabras que InSeong les pudiera decir que los hiciera cambiar de opinión, por lo que se sintió completamente frustrado y desamparado. Intentó también que lo dejaran hablar con Mina, con sus amigos, con SeungJun, intentó que lo dejaran despedirse de todas las personas que le importaban para al menos decirles que no se preocuparan por él y que estaría bien, intentar establecer una forma de contacto para no perder a aquellas personas que lo habían apoyado de forma incondicional durante el año mas horrible y a la vez feliz de su vida. No obstante, nada de lo que les dijo los hizo cambiar de opinión y cuando InSeong se echó a dormir aquella noche deseó que todo lo que había pasado desde que los habían pillado no fuera más que una pesadilla horrible y se despertara acunado en los brazos de SeungJun y aquello no fuera nada más que un mal sueño… pero todo aquello era real cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

 

InSeong acabó llegando a la mañana siguiente al aeropuerto, flanqueado por su madre y el señor Park para que no tuviera escapatoria ninguna y se montara en el avión, sin poder hablar con nadie, sin poder despedirse de nadie y sin poder volver a ver a SeungJun antes de irse de Corea para no volver a pisar el país. Sin embargo, aunque todo se había precipitado de aquella forma, InSeong no iba a dejar de luchar por todo aquello que tanto tiempo le había costado darse cuenta de que era lo único que necesitaba, el chico no iba a dejar de luchar por su relación con SeungJun, aunque ambos estuvieran en continentes diferentes. El chico se montó en el avión a Inglaterra con aquella determinación en su mente y haría todo lo posible para que aquel alejamiento fuera para ellos una nueva oportunidad.

 


	12. Epilogue

InSeong no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez su reloj, como si por mirarlo más veces el tiempo avanzara más deprisa. Sin embargo, por mucho que mirara su reloj, el tiempo seguía sin avanzar y eso lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba… y eso que estaba muy nervioso. Además de observar el reloj cada dos segundos, no paraba de mover su pierna derecha y tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa de la cafetería. ¿El motivo? Había quedado con una persona a la que llevaba sin ver demasiado tiempo, una persona que había estado esperando ver demasiado tiempo… InSeong había podido concertar una cita después de cuatro años sin verlo con Park SeungJun.

 

Park SeungJun. Realmente el chico no se podía creer que aquel encuentro fuera a suceder después de todo aquel tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado y como había pasado… después de que InSeong hubiera sido mandado a la otra punta del mundo por sus padres para que su relación no siguiera adelante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no se habían visto y a pesar de cómo había sido la última vez que estuvieron juntos, InSeong no se había rendido en ningún momento. Apenas había aterrizado en Inglaterra cuando había ido a la oficina de correos del aeropuerto para mandarle una carta a Mina contándole todo lo que había sucedido y metiendo otra carta en el sobre para SeungJun, para explicarles a ambos por qué había desaparecido de forma tan repentina y dónde estaba, además de asegurarles que estaba bien.

 

No había tardado demasiado en recibir las contestaciones de ambos y, desde entonces, había seguido carteándose con ellos y también haciendo uso de las nuevas tecnologías que iban inundando poco a poco la sociedad para no perder el contacto con ninguna de las personas que había dejado atrás en Corea de forma irremediable. No obstante, aunque hubiera mantenido el contacto con ellos, no se habían vuelto a ver porque para InSeong volver era completamente imposible sin que sus padres se enteraran de que lo hacía y de que veía a SeungJun y el otro había tenido tantísima cantidad de trabajo y tan pocos días libres que le había sido imposible escaquearse para poder ir hasta Inglaterra. Pero aquello había acabado finalmente, aquel tiempo que habían pasado separados había terminado… e InSeong tenía miedo.

 

InSeong tenía miedo porque habían pasado cuatro años y, aunque el contacto no se había perdido y se habían dicho millones de veces lo mucho que se echaban de menos, el chico tenía miedo porque ambos habían cambiado muchísimo en ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Ya no eran adolescentes, todo su mundo había cambiado, su situación había cambiado y ellos habían modificado muchos comportamientos, así que, no podía estar seguro de que aquel encuentro fuera bien. InSeong no podía estar seguro de que cuando SeungJun apareciera frente a él su corazón fuera a latir de forma rápida e incesante, tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado… pero lo que más miedo le daba era que su corazón sí reaccionara de la misma forma, pero no lo hiciera el de SeungJun.

 

El chico se había imaginado miles de escenarios desde que habían acordado aquella cita, se había imaginado muchísimas veces cómo se encontrarían y qué pasaría según todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían, a pesar de que Mina lo había tratado de calmar, asegurándole una y otra vez que los sentimientos de SeungJun por él no habían cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que habían podido estar juntos… pero aunque InSeong siempre había confiado en Mina porque ella siempre había estado a su lado —con excepción de aquellas pocas semanas en las que no se habían hablado— y ella nunca le había mentido sobre nada; además, no tenía ningún motivo oculto para mentirle sobre aquello porque ella había sido la única que los había apoyado y ayudado después de enterarse de la relación que mantenían. Sin embargo, Mina no podía saberlo, Mina no podía saber cómo era exactamente el corazón de SeungJun y si de verdad latía por él como lo hacía en el pasado.

 

El chico suspiró y trató de dejar de pensar, pero el tiempo no avanzaba y SeungJun no llegaba, probablemente se habría retrasado la sesión de fotos que debía hacer con su grupo para su último álbum antes de su separación —el motivo por el cual el chico había acabado en Inglaterra—, pero aunque InSeong intuía el motivo por el cual este no llegaba a la cita, su tardanza no hacía más que ponerlo más y más nervioso y el chico solo podía pensar y pensar, aunque pensar nunca había sido lo más recomendable. Le dio un trago al vaso de agua que había pedido para la espera porque tenía la garganta seca y, justo cuando lo volvía a dejar sobre la mesa, sintió una presencia a su lado, así que levantó la vista, encontrándose allí a Park SeungJun.

 

Aquello le recordó irremediablemente a su primer encuentro, porque el chico también había acudido a aquella cita con la ropa que había tenido puesta para su agenda y había llegado tarde. Sin embargo, aquel encuentro era también muy diferente a aquella primera vez que se habían visto porque lo único que había sentido en esa ocasión InSeong había sido fastidio y sorpresa por ver que su hermanastro era Park SeungJun de KNK, pero en aquel momento, su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho ante la visión de la persona que seguía queriendo como si no hubieran pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que se habían visto. El chico se quedó sin respiración unos momentos, apreciando los cambios físicos que se habían producido en la persona que tenía delante, aunque no habían sido muchos, pero se notaba en sus rasgos que era más maduro; los mismos cambios que SeungJun debía haber notado en él.

 

Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada, durante unos momentos lo único que hicieron fue observarse el uno al otro con añoranza. En los ojos de SeungJun, InSeong podía ver reflejados algunos sentimientos profundos, por la forma en la que lo estaba mirando… pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería emocionarse y que al final todo le saliera rana, porque había pasado cuatro años enfocado en aquella relación a distancia que había dejado en Corea y había hecho todo lo que había podido para que esta pudiera salir adelante, pero si al final no lo hacía no quería tardar cuatro años más en poder respirar de nuevo de forma normal.

 

—InSeong… —murmuró SeungJun, hablando por primera vez y el chico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, justo antes de ver cómo el otro se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo que no tardó en corresponder.

 

El chico se sintió atrapado entre los brazos de SeungJun y los sentimientos del pasado lo abrumaron, haciendo que en sus ojos se acumularan las lágrimas. Lo había echado demasiado de menos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ese preciso instante, y eso que generalmente lo había echado de menos cada día de su nueva vida en Inglaterra, cuando hacía alguna de las cosas que solía hacer junto al otro; sobre todo, lo había echado de menos por las noches, nunca había acabado por acostumbrarse a dormir sin sentir los brazos de SeungJun abrazándolo fuertemente contra sí. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron tímidamente y después SeungJun se sentó en la silla vacía frente a él y sus miradas hablaron más por ellos que las palabras durante los primeros minutos, hasta que pudieron recuperar el habla de nuevo.

 

—¿Cómo te ha ido el viaje? —le preguntó—. ¿Has podido descansar?

—No mucho —respondió SeungJun—. Estaba demasiado nervioso por volverte a ver.

 

El corazón de InSeong dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. No había cambiado nada. Sus sentimientos y los de SeungJun seguían estando ahí, al menos en aquel primer momento seguían estando ahí, latentes, candentes, de la misma forma que lo habían estado cuatro años atrás. InSeong respiró tranquilo porque aquello hacía que las cosas fueran un poco más relajadas y que no se sintiera tan ansioso por lo que se podía encontrar frente a él, porque frente a él estaba el SeungJun que había dejado en Corea.

 

Hablando de las cosas que se habían perdido y que se habían contado o no en aquellos años, se les fue la tarde en la cafetería y se les hizo hora de la cena. Sin ganas de separarse, siguieron adelante con la conversación en la cena, en un lugar que InSeong conocía cerca del lugar en el que vivía y cuando la noche se les echó encima, ambos acabaron subiendo al piso de InSeong, sin poder mantenerse alejados el uno del otro ni un solo segundo más en cuanto atravesaron la puerta del piso. Y todo fue como si no hubieran pasado cuatro años, como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos por sus padres aquella fatídica tarde, todo fue exactamente igual… el sabor de los besos, los escalofríos que le provocaban las manos ajenas en su cuerpo y el calor. Así, enredados el uno en los brazos del otro, la noche se les hizo día mientras redescubrían el cuerpo del otro, un cuerpo conocido y desconocido a la vez.

 

—Cuando acabe las promociones de este álbum he decidido retirarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo de la música —murmuró SeungJun a la mañana siguiente, mientras ambos seguían en la cama, todavía desnudos bajo las sábanas—. Quiero desaparecer de Corea y no volver nunca más… así que… me preguntaba si tú tendrías un pequeño hueco para mí aquí…

 

InSeong no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto. Por supuesto que tendría un hueco para él allí, todo el hueco que necesitara para poder establecerse junto a él en aquel lugar, en aquel lugar en el que no los iban a juzgar porque allí la gente no se metía en los asuntos de los demás y porque el cambio de siglo había hecho que las mentalidades fueran muchísimo más abiertas en aquella parte del mundo tan alejada y diferente de la tradicional Corea que había dejado atrás, junto con el siglo veinte.

 

—Claro que tengo sitio para ti —murmuró—. Siempre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Como podréis haberos imaginado la historia tiene elementos de 20th Century Boy and Girl y Reply 1997, porque en ambos doramas me he basado para crear este pequeño gran mundo que me ha costado milenios sacar adelante. Espero que os haya gustado mi trabajo.


End file.
